


时光听得到

by GUBANLIANG



Series: 凉薇 [1]
Category: The Black Troop
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 75,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GUBANLIANG/pseuds/GUBANLIANG
Summary: 这篇同人的时间线是从雄1洛阳被摧毁之后改编的，剧情设定为当时华烨他们决定不先来会凉冰，而是去找天使以及卡尔，所以韦老七没有死，蔷薇没有身受重伤，凉薇带着一个巨型电灯泡就这么继续往北之星汇合去了。
Relationships: 凉冰/杜蔷薇
Series: 凉薇 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824460
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

雄兵连篇 Chapter 1   
“如果宇宙不打仗了，你生在和平的年代，不用再当军人，你最想做的是什么？”  
她们正走在一条笔直的高速公路上，四周荒无人烟，凉冰突然开口问了这么一句。  
蔷薇想了想：“大概是骑着摩托逛遍所有没去过的地方吧。”她看到凉冰露出一副了然于心的表情，便问她：“那你呢？不当魔鬼了你要干什么？”  
“让我想想啊，”凉冰歪歪脑袋，“说不定会去写写书？或者当个老师玩玩，恩，想想还挺不错。”  
蔷薇忍不住站住上下打量她：“就你？老师？”她声音里带上了笑意，“你不会是又想着传播你那套邪教思想吧？我可告诉你啊，趁早打住，我才不会放任你去误人子弟。”  
凉冰当老师的样子她完全想象不出来，就这么一个连路都不会好好走，非要七拐八扭的女人，让她穿着低胸装去给人上课？蔷薇一阵恶寒，这人还想着写书呢。  
凉冰笑笑地看着她，阳光下的桃花眼闪着琥珀般的色泽，蔷薇觉得这人看穿了自己的想法。  
“你真能写书？学术的那种？”  
凉冰眼里的琥珀化作温柔的水，她略显无奈地注视着蔷薇：“我说了，我什么都会。”  
她说：“蔷薇，跟我走吧，我们去到一个不打仗的地方，我陪你逛遍世界，你陪我写书教课。”  
她说：“蔷薇，我要走了，但我不想离开你。”

你要去哪？蔷薇着急地想抓住她，然后，她就醒了。  
现在是凌晨3点47分，10月初的深秋，越靠近北之星的地带，到了夜晚就越显得凉意沁人，军帐里已经换上了薄被，蔷薇感受着身后那人圈在自己身上的热度，心跳逐渐放平。  
还好，她还在，嗯，还好。  
最近她的梦里，凉冰总是说着要走，不给机会地，不留余地的，说着走，便离开了，蔷薇连她转身时的衣角都留不住。虽然醒来时，这个女人依然如同无数夜晚里的那样，厚着脸皮擅自爬到她的床上，从后圈着她睡得安然自若，但蔷薇却开始心慌，如果凉冰真的消失了呢——就像她突然的出现一样，会不会有一天自己醒来，凉冰已经不见了。  
对于这个女人，蔷薇至今仍然无法归结自己的感情，依赖，有，戒备，也有，厌恶，应该不存在，喜欢？她不知道。  
还在超神学院的那段时光，青涩的她曾有过那么一段心动，但后来战争爆发了，日益紧迫的局面让她无暇再顾及那些儿女情长，她把属于私人的感情全部丢进角落里，蒙上硝烟的尘灰，葛小伦这三个字只有在极其偶尔的时候才会浮上她的脑海，那个时候她感受到的是什么呢，略有些久违的思念吧，但更多的是怒其不争的愤怒——如果拥有银河之力的是自己，那她绝对不会在敌人面前退缩，如果需要承担起人类命运的是自己，那她便站出来！  
而后，她遇见了凉冰，凉冰总是带给她新的冲击，思想上的，力量上的，以及，身体上的，蔷薇怎么也想不到，有一天自己竟然会默许一个人每晚爬上自己的床铺，与她同床共枕——即便那是一个女人。而她自己，在醒来后面对这个女人的拥抱时，也前所未有地动摇不已，她无法确定自己是怎么了，因为在和葛小伦相处时，她从来没有过这样的心慌意乱，没有这样的，有些想去靠近。  
凉冰，默默咀喃着这个名字，蔷薇心情复杂地再次睡去。  
身后，凉冰睁开了眼睛。  
“女王，请尽快下决断，明天你们就要抵达北之星的外围了，那里有两个天使，您一去就会露馅的！”黑风焦急地在暗通讯里进行着催促。  
凉冰没有理会，她盯着面前的红色秀发，目光沉沉：“蔷薇刚才梦见了什么？”  
“还是老样子，梦见您的离开——您不让我们再对她的梦境进行干扰，这我也没辙。”黑风的声音显得有点无奈，女王既让他们密切关注着蔷薇的各项数据，又不准他们做些小动作，蔷薇老是在做不好的梦，他们也很难办。  
凉冰的目光向下垂了垂，黑风没有听见她在暗通讯里回话，小心翼翼地开口劝道：“您看反正去了北之星到头来还是得离开，您身份暴露是早晚的事，不如直接把蔷薇就这么带回恶魔一号，到时候咱们再慢慢地跟她讲道理，总有一天能磨得动她不是？”  
他又等了一会儿，终于听到他家女王长叹一声：“如果有这么容易就好了，我也想过不经她同意就带她走，可那得是她身受重伤或者生命垂危的情况下才能行，在她清醒的状况下，我做不到，我怕她会一直恨我下去。”  
那把她打成重伤不就得了，黑风很想这么建议，但深知说出口就会被下次拿去打头阵，他是技术人员，他得珍惜小命。  
“先这么着吧，能走一步是一步。”凉冰慢慢合上了眼，掐断了通讯——能在你身边多留一天，便是一天。

当北之星防线通讯处接到蔷薇的联络后，葛小伦先于众人，展开黑色的翅膀就朝通话中所报的地点飞去，待到降落在目的地时，他却发现不止有蔷薇一个人——车上还坐着一个男性士兵，以及一位黑发的女人，极其漂亮的女人。  
蔷薇见到久违的战友也有点激动，她从车上下来，打量了一下葛小伦。  
“小伦，你变化挺大，变得像个男子汉了。”  
葛小伦只觉得眼眶湿润，他做梦都想听到蔷薇的这句肯定，伴随着一年多以来日日夜夜的思念，他张开双臂就想要拥抱住眼前的女孩，却看到车上的那个漂亮女人不知道什么时候走了下来，好巧不巧挡在了两人中间。  
她像是没有察觉到自己打断了什么似的，对葛小伦笑得眉眼弯弯：“想必，这位就是银河之力吧。”  
葛小伦感觉这个女人看起来有点面熟，像是在哪见过似的，但他却想破头也想不起来，只见那个女人又对着蔷薇歪头：“蔷薇，不为你的战友做做介绍？”  
蔷薇总觉得凉冰是在挑衅，而且是对着葛小伦挑衅，至于是为了什么，她一如既往地避开不愿去深思。  
“银河之力葛小伦，这你们都猜到了，”蔷薇象征性地介绍了一下葛小伦，接着左手依次摊向自己的身边，“韦老七，特种兵，凉冰……你就当她是高级公关吧，”说到高级公关时她咬字似乎有点勉强，然后又总结道，“总之这一年多以来他们一直跟我一起行动。”  
“哦，幸会幸会。”葛小伦上前跟他们握手，握到凉冰时，黑发的女人对他露出了一丝奇异的微笑，好看是好看，就是葛小伦觉得浑身凉飕飕的。  
蔷薇看不下去了，她打断两人之间的诡异气氛，要求驱车前往防线总部和大家汇合，车上她盯着凉冰仔细观察，发现她收回了刚才那副蛇盯上猎物的神情，只是撑着下巴，百无聊赖地看着路两旁的风景。  
蔷薇心中松了一口气，她说不上之前自己为什么会没来由地感到一丝紧张，也许是想起来了凉冰曾说过她也喜欢银河之力，但这到底是为了葛小伦而紧张呢？  
还是为了凉冰？


	2. Chapter 2

雄兵连篇 Chapter 2  
军车荡起的灰尘还没落下，瑞萌萌就直接从里面窜了过来。  
“唉呀妈呀，蔷薇姐我可想死你了！”  
蔷薇人尚未站稳就被从天而降的熊抱给撞车门上了，后面的琪琳和何蔚蓝跟着走来，脸上挂着同样欣喜的笑容。  
“蔷薇，你可算来了，我们一期的女生就差你一个人了。”  
“就是就是，前儿个还提起你呢。”刘闯一张大脸从旁伸过来凑热闹。  
蔷薇刚从瑞萌萌的死亡束缚里得到解脱，就听见赵信那标志性的二流子嗓音响起：“欸——瞧瞧，瞧瞧，这不是咱们杜女神，蔷薇姐姐嘛！”赵信快步走来，一把揽住同样刚下车的葛小伦，“你都不知道，这么久了，可把我们小伦想你想坏了！”  
葛小伦被夹在胳膊肘之间的脸上露出腼腆的神色，众人也都发出善意的轻笑——这在当年超神学院时挺正常的，一般逢此场面蔷薇要么不屑一顾要么潇洒走人，继续保持她高岭之花的人设，但今天她有点反常——只见她明显一顿，然后飞快朝后望了一下。  
被望的凉冰眯起了眼，在被调侃的女战士又重新留给她一个红色的后脑勺后，她扬起了妖娆的笑，拉开车门风情万种地扭了下来，然后轻轻一撩头发，成功让所有人看呆了眼。  
蔷薇皱起了眉头，这个女人每次准备演戏给谁看时就会变得刻意做作——果然她从后贴近了蔷薇，单手搭上女战士的肩头，将唇凑近对方的耳边，染着妩媚的声音似乎是要细语：“蔷薇，你的战友果然和你说的一样，都、很、有、趣。”  
那双琉璃色的眼睛透过绯红的发帘，从中士的肩头上轻轻扫过在场的所有人，被她目光挠到的人不自觉地就红起了脸，瑞萌萌直接捂上跳动的心口，我滴妈呀这是什么妖精，蔷薇姐带来的女人可不一般呐！  
“哎行了，别乱抛媚眼了。”蔷薇看不得她四处放电的样子，一把把凉冰的手拍了下去，这女人见人就撩的毛病什么时候能改改，手都伸到他们雄兵连里来了。凉冰被她拍开了手也不以为意，站在旁边笑得仍旧让人挪不开眼，蔷薇的心莫名跳得有些不痛快。  
刘闯好不容易回过神来，清着嗓子：“咳、嗯、那啥，蔷薇，这位是？”  
撇开别扭的情绪不提，蔷薇为队友做介绍时还是相当恪尽职守的，她简略地提了提凉冰一年多来给予的帮助，雄兵连诸位听到这位神秘的女士如此热心地帮着他们守卫国家，打招呼时都亲切了许多——凉冰笑意盈盈地点着头，眼里的琥珀不停流转，也不知道那抹笑意到底有没有触达眼底。  
赵信觉得自己刚才似乎说错了话，便急于挽回，他一边随着大家往回走一边说道：“说起来新认识的朋友，我们这边也有两个人要介绍介绍，害，要说里面有一个还不能算是我朋友呢，”他走到屋门前一喊，“老婆，在哪呢——出来给蔷薇他们瞧瞧，还有灵溪娜姐，别窝屋里了，来见新朋友喽！”  
敞开的房门中便走出三个人影，都是身材高挑体型妙曼的女性，其中两个有着显眼的金发以及有别于东方人的立体五官——典型的天使长相，这不，那个留长头发的背后还明晃晃地挂着一对大白翅膀呢，生怕别人认不出来她似的。  
两位女天使脸上的笑意刚刚展开，就在看清楚凉冰的相貌后瞬间冻住，只是还没等她们破口而出那个不该出现在当下的名字，脑中就同时响起一个声音。  
“想清楚了再喊哦，小天使——你们说，以恶魔一号的能力，把北之星从地球上彻底抹消掉，到底需要几秒呢？”  
见着两个小天使彻底僵硬了身板，凉冰不禁好心情地勾深了唇角——在彦那个小碧池身上栽一次就够了，她可不会再因为一时大意就中了这些黄毛丫头的招，既然洗脑不好使，那就改威逼利诱呗。  
“你不会这么做的，恶魔禁止对地球使用核级别以上的武器！”炙心故作镇定的回答在强制搭建起的暗通讯中传来。  
“是吗？那你现在慌什么，说白了，由我建立的法则再由我自己推翻，这是什么大不了的事情吗？”恶魔坏心眼地享受着天使的混乱模样，她当然不会炸掉北之星，但吓唬吓唬吓两个小丫头又无伤大雅，“毕竟我是随心所欲的恶魔，你们惹女王我不高兴了，那我随手炸掉一两个你们守护着的东西，不是理所当然的么？”  
“我们天使从不做交易！”名为灵溪的天使握住掌心，咬紧牙关说道。  
“所以呢，你们就眼睁睁地看着数百万人就这么死掉？比如在场的——让我看看，银河之力和诺星战神可能一时半会死不了，但剩下的人可就难说了，就像那个，叫做赵信的。”  
炙心的面具崩出裂缝，凉冰不屑地在心里切了一下，讲得那么义正言辞，到头来刀砍在自己在意的人身上还是会怕的嘛。  
“你混进雄兵连到底有什么目的！”炙心的声音里夹杂着浓浓的恨意，如果可以，她只怕真能来咬上凉冰几口，凉冰才不管她恨不恨呢，哪个天使不恨她，总之自己的目的达成就对了。  
“当然是——你来猜猜啊，”凉冰冲她们轻轻眨眼，在掐掉通讯前又补上一句，“哦，对了，要老老实实别想着搞小动作哦，恶魔一号随时都在监控着你们，每分每秒。”  
她无视天使难看的脸色，彻底掐断通讯。  
虽然三人看似说了有一会儿，但其实对于旁观的人来说只不过是不到两三秒的时间，便见着炙心和灵溪的脸色越变越差，而与她们相对的凉冰从头到尾都笑眯眯的——哪一方吃了亏显而易见。  
“你做了什么！”  
“你又做了什么！”  
两声质问同时响起，前者是来自于蕾娜，后者就是扯上凉冰的手臂，让她和自己双目相对的蔷薇。上次遇见天使彦的时候也发生过类似的事情，只不过那场交锋瞧着双方都没尝到好果子吃，她也就懒得去追究，但这次凉冰再次伤人，她不能不管。蔷薇知道以凉冰自称魔鬼的立场，和天使根本就不对付，但既然自己把她带到了北之星，还带来了军区司令部，那她就不能继续放任凉冰任意妄为。  
“我没干什么呀，”凉冰无辜地摊开手，看蔷薇根本不信，不得不再做解释，“不信你们给她们做个检查，天地良心，我连她们一根毫毛都没动。”  
蕾娜已经开启自己的基因引擎大致的查看了一下炙心和灵溪的身体数据，发现她们的确完好无恙，凉冰就摆摆手，做了一个“我就说了吧”的表情。  
但蔷薇才不会相信她真有这么无辜，她直视着凉冰的眼睛：“你到底做了什么，她们不会平白无故地脸色突然那么差。”  
凉冰垂下肩膀，深呼出一口气：“行吧，我就和她们说了几句话，”她见蔷薇就要开口，立马补充道，“没说什么，你看这不是我说自己是天使的女儿，魔鬼，她们就有点激动，然后我就让她们老实点，毕竟我想要掐死她们也不是多难的事，她们就气不过了呗。”  
她说话的时候眼睛稍微向下瞟，蔷薇慢慢眯起了双眼，她特别想吼凉冰——你知不知道自己说谎的时候从来不敢直视人的眼睛！你竟然又在撒谎骗我！  
凉冰又飞快地抬起了眼帘：“我真的没想干什么，蔷薇，我只是想陪着你，帮助你做你想做的事情。”  
当时在彦走后，凉冰也说过同样的话——“我现在最大的愿望，就是帮着你去干掉莫甘娜，或者那些令你讨厌的神、天使什么的。”蔷薇突然一阵泄气，凉冰总是这样，说着暧昧不清的话，做着暧昧不清的事，让她无从判断。  
那边炙心她们摆手表示自己并没有什么大碍，虽然她们的神色完全不见好转，但众人也知道想再问出什么，是不可能的了，于是超级战士们虽然心存戒备，但还是收起了武装警戒的姿态。

“哎，这人你到底在哪儿认识的，看起来奇奇怪怪的，一点都不像个好人。”蕾娜和蔷薇并排走在一起，她们正去往住宿区，凉冰和韦老七远远坠在后面，那女人边走边闲闲地四处打量，不知道的还以为是来观光的。  
其实蕾娜在面对蔷薇时心情略感复杂——巨峡号的事，当时在场的雄兵连的人只有蔷薇、程耀文、赵信和她，程耀文至今下落不明，赵信因为自己先坑了蕾娜反倒对她心怀愧疚，但是对于蔷薇，蕾娜总觉得自己无颜面对这个队友，虽然自己是被挟持的，但说到底要不是自己如此轻易就能被控制住，当时船上也不会造成那么大的骚乱，蔷薇的父亲也许就不会死。  
她知道自己这是钻牛角尖了，因为莫甘娜如果想要干掉一个人，那就会有无数的方法来实现，到最后事情总能依她所愿——没看到连神圣凯莎那么强大的神，不也还是被算计得化为原子，不知需要多少万年才能重新聚合——但她就是不敢这么大喇喇地宛如无事发生过一般去面对蔷薇，所以大家都出门迎接的时候她和天使一起留在了屋内。  
结果突然冒出来了一个凉冰，这个周身都笼罩着诡异气息的女人用她的到来打断了蕾娜的自我纠结，现在蕾娜最担心的是让这么一个敌我不明且怎么看都没安好心的人待在蔷薇身边，万一出了什么岔子，那结局可能是他们无法承受的，她担忧地望了望后面那个黑发的女人：“我无法查看她的暗位面，这个叫凉冰的，绝对危险。”  
蔷薇眉头似乎要皱起，但她的目光并无动摇：“这一点我早就了解到了，凉冰出现的很突然，嘴里还一直嚷嚷着莫甘娜的那套理论，我起初对她很防备。”  
“那你还…”  
“其实到了现在我也依然对她无法完全信任，但我带她去见过怜风首长，首长对我说这个人有可能会成为我的敌人，也有可能成为我的战友，我让她待在自己身边一年多了，我希望她会是后者。”  
她那副坚持的神态，蕾娜是没辙了，杜蔷薇这个人你别看她是队里最服从命令的，但一旦她打定了什么主意，那真是心如磐石意比金坚，基本上劝不回了。  
“那成吧，你心里知道堤防着就好。”蕾娜无奈地叹口气，继而又想到了一个问题，“哎对了，你打算让她住哪儿啊？这么一颗不定时炸弹，我可不放心随便搁到一个地方，万一她到处乱逛呢。”  
“放心吧，”蔷薇的脸上不知为何闪过一丝不自然，“她和我住在一起，乱跑不了。”  
“——啊、啊？”  
蕾娜觉得自己眼花了，她刚才是不是看见蔷薇脸红了？


	3. Chapter 3

雄兵连篇 Chapter 3  
凉冰一个人坐在房间里，蔷薇去参加专门为她举办的欢迎会了，凉冰没有跟去，人家雄兵连的人要叙旧，她这个被提防的外来者当然不会没眼色地去凑热闹，蔷薇临走前还叮嘱她这里是军区让她老实待在房内不要乱跑，切，她堂堂莫甘娜女王要是想打探点什么还用得着自己亲自出面啊，北之星总防线自以为戒备森严，其实他们的一举一动早就暴露在恶魔一号的监控中了。  
至于这群人叙旧能讲点什么，凉冰不用听报告都猜得出来，还不是互倒苦水，然后再一起骂骂莫甘娜之类的——没看她一晚上都连打了好几个喷嚏。  
“女王，杜蔷薇喝酒了。”  
“喝点也没什么，他们地球人聚在一起不就是爱喝喝小酒吹吹牛批。”凉冰无所谓地翻了下手中的书页，地球人的酒尝起来还不错，她自己就挺喜欢那个什么叫青岛啤酒的。  
“可……这是她喝的第五瓶，看蕾娜的样子像是还打算继续往下灌……”阿托的声音显得有点犹疑。  
“靠！”凉冰摔了书，“这小妞肯定是打算着把蔷薇灌醉了好来套话，你们当初就不该把她扔回地球，随便找个鸟不拉屎的星系给她扔得远远的不就得了！”  
“女王，您这话说的，就算把蕾娜扔远了，她自己也能跑回来不是，”黑风把话插了进来，“再不济，也有潘震在呢，他总能把她给捡回来的，您不能因为这个就瞎发火……”  
“你闭嘴给我好好盯着监控盘去！”黑风的唠叨终止于女王的暴脾气中。凉冰深吸一口气坐在床上平息情绪，没事没事，反正蕾娜就算把蔷薇真灌醉了也套不出什么来，顶多更加肯定她凉冰不是个好东西，没事没事…靠！那里可是还有个葛小伦在，谁知道他会不会趁机死缠烂打！不行不行，自己得想点办法！  
“阿托，你现在就派人就北之星外围晃一圈，给雄兵连的人找点事做，记着啊，别搞大动作，我可不想让蔷薇也大半夜跑出去。”只要不是什么紧急事态，雄兵连最多派出一两个人，蔷薇现在酒喝多了他们肯定不会派她去，而葛小伦这个飞得快的当然是首选对象——恶魔女王想要为自己的机智干上一杯。  
解决掉潜在隐患，女王想起自己该干的正事：“对了，华烨那边最近有什么动静没有。”  
华烨刚重出宇宙时曾经派人去袭击过北之星驻守着的天使，干掉了两个，剩下的一个现在跑雄兵连里来了，凉冰当时收到信息后曾考虑过要不要直接带上蔷薇回到恶魔一号，但是终究还是没敢去做，结果导致这两个月前就该结束掉的假期一直延续到了现在。不过即使人没有回去主持大局，凉冰该有的警惕一点也没少，她始终密切关注着华烨的动向。  
“从我们监测到的信息来看，他依然还在死神卡尔那里，暂时没有做出别的行动。”  
“哼，卡尔喜欢研究虚空，华烨去找了他这么久都没出来，肯定是在进行虚空引擎的改造。说起来我也好久没有联系过卡尔，是时候问候一下这位老同学了。”凉冰掐断和恶魔一号的连线，又转头输入了卡尔的暗通讯密码。  
“凉冰，”卡尔虚无缥缈的声线难得透漏出一丝欣喜的波动，“好久不见。”  
“是啊，大概从我们联手弄死了我姐姐凯莎之后就没再联络过了吧，”凉冰漫不经心地用手指绕着自己的头发，“听说你最近得到一个新的试验品，怎么样，玩的开心吗？”  
卡尔低声笑了笑：“你知道的，虚空的一切向来都使我感到着迷。”  
“所以呢？你就准备造出一个难以控制的武器终端，让全宇宙都感到棘手？”凉冰放开食指上的那缕发丝，她摇了摇头，像是透过虚空看着曾经共同研究学术的伙伴，“卡尔，如果说我和凯莎因为战争走向了极端，你又何尝没有为了知识走向另一个毁灭的未来。”  
“对主生物世界来说也许是毁灭的未来，然而对次生物世界来说，却是注定的新生。”死亡之主对生灵的态度一如往常般淡漠，凉冰透过字里行间都能想象得出对方望着浩瀚星空，眼底映入的是不属于已知宇宙任何角落里的景象。  
“行了行了，不跟你聊这些了，”凉冰知道自己和卡尔在关于虚空时代的问题上存在着巨大的分歧，她寻求的是抵御未知文明入侵的手段，而卡尔主张的却是张开胸怀拥抱自然的衍化结果，两个人注定是说不到一块去，“我这次找你还有别的事。”  
“如果是我力所能及的话。”  
“废话，你是要办不到我也不会来找你，这些年你没少研究虚空和反虚空理论吧，那你知道银河之力的那个雄芯到底是什么玩意吗？”关注华烨的同时，凉冰也没少留意雄兵连这边的动态，知道葛小伦和炙心搞出来一个叫做雄芯的东西，差不多可以做到无中生有，地面上的通讯也是因此恢复的，要说凉冰对这个能力不敢兴趣那是不可能的——虽然对葛小伦本人她只想一脚踢得远远的。  
卡尔没有直接回答，他反问道：“你这么多年对次生物相关的领域也进行过涉足，以你来看那是什么？”  
“虚空改写和反虚空无视规则的能力，说白了就是一个超级编辑器呗。”  
“的确可以这么说，”卡尔再次轻笑起来，“所以呢，你找我是要做什么？不会是让我也给你做一个同样的装置吧。”  
凉冰翻了个白眼：“我可没那么无聊，再说了，我这边也没有拥有虚空基因的人，要那个来也用不了，我只要你一切有关雄芯能力的数据资料，你给不给？”  
“乐意为您效劳。”

卡尔的数据传送到一半时，凉冰就察觉到房外有人走来，她直接打开了房门——一股酒气扑面而来，蔷薇迷蒙着眼睛仔细瞧清了门口的人，就放开扶着的手臂踉跄到凉冰身上，然后——然后被放开手臂的葛小伦对着凉冰半透明的黑色蕾丝睡裙红了脸。  
——！！  
凉冰一边毫不留情地甩上门，一边切换到恶魔一号的通讯频道怒吼：“你们搞的什么玩意！！为什么葛小伦会出现在这里，他不是现在应该追在你们的屁股后面捉迷藏吗！！”  
阿托显得有些尴尬：“女王，因为刚才您在和死神卡尔通话，我们就没能打断您——本来葛小伦是要被派出去的，但让其他人给拦了下来，他们一致推他出来护送蔷薇，所以最后出勤的人是刘闯和赵信……”  
“——一群热爱八卦的碧池！！！”凉冰抬手掐断通讯，整个人出离愤怒，一个个这么爱当红娘那怎么不去婚姻介绍所呢，来做超级战士干什么！要不是她身上还挂着一个杜蔷薇，恶魔女王简直就要冲去聚会现场砸摊子。  
挂她身上的杜蔷薇晃了两下站直了身体，屋内橘黄色的灯光打在她的脸上，柔和了锋利的眉眼，喝醉酒的杜中士其实相当乖巧，如果不是嘴里呼出的酒气和略有不稳的步伐，她看起来和往常无恙，在安静地任由凉冰把自己扶到床上后，她甚至还特别配合地一键换装，自觉切换成T恤短裤的睡衣模式，简直比别人家的醉鬼不知道省了多少心。  
但是凉冰却没得到心灵上的安慰，因为眼前这颗红色的脑袋刚一挨上枕头就睡了过去，连句醉话都没给人留下。亏她刚才还暗自磨牙想着怎么作妖来一解郁气，结果好了，人家压根不给机会，她觉得自己现在宛如一个怨妇——丈夫在外面花天酒地勾三搭四地回到家里，而自己呢，不仅要给她擦脸盖被子，甚至连幽怨的眼神都没有人看，只能把苦默默往肚子里咽——呸，谁说要她要咽下这口气了，她要是不把那群小碧池给折腾得哭爹喊娘，她就白瞎了恶魔头子的名号！  
感受到游离在自己脖颈上的热意，蔷薇不太舒服地撇开了头，露出右颈处汗水微微浸湿的发迹，凉冰正在下颌间擦拭的手顿住，她的指尖不受控制地沿着紧致的下颌线条划向对方耳后，触及到那些红色的发丝。  
她爱蔷薇的红发，有如爱着她的一切，她爱她异域风情的旖旎弯眉，爱她阳光中眯起的狭长猫眼，爱她毫不客气噎人的浅色薄唇，还爱她坚强不屈的意志和冷静果决的行事作风。  
凉冰挪开手指叹了口气，自己好歹活了三万年，什么样的人没见过，却总是被一个小丫头片子磨平了脾气，她把毛巾往床头柜上一丢，也懒得去收拾，便打算回自己的床上——不行，女王今天生气了，就让这个酒鬼自己睡去吧。  
结果刚起身手腕就被抓住。  
也许是因为醉酒，蔷薇的眼睛显得有点红，她直直地望着凉冰：“你要去哪。”她的句尾没有起伏，就好像凉冰的离去已成定局，而她所能做的只是明知故问。  
女孩眼里的倔强刺痛了凉冰，“我哪里都不去，我就在这里陪着你。”她用着自己最轻柔的语气，小心抚慰女孩眉间的褶皱——蔷薇一直都在害怕，这她知道，她自己也在怕，就像红发战士梦里见到的场景，如果离别的时机终究来临，她将不得不离去——这位用谎言骗得对方身侧栖息地的女王目光闪烁着忧伤，“放心睡吧，明天你睁开眼睛时我还在这里。”  
但蔷薇却不肯放开她攥着的那只手腕，她甚至更加用力地握紧它，仿佛就算要将它握断也绝不放它离开，她用着蛮力将凉冰缓缓拉近：“他们都说你不像好人。”  
“可我的确不是好人呀。”凉冰笑得无奈，她由着身躯被逐渐拉低，那醉酒的女孩一言不发，浅色的瞳孔里燃烧着执拗的火焰，她沉默地持续施力——终于，凉冰也躺在了床上，与她目光平视，她能感受到凉冰的呼吸轻浅地打在自己的脸上，让她心中发痒，让她想要做些什么，她急需为这份发烫的感情寻找一个出口，于是她箍紧了怀中柔软的身躯，把脸埋进眼前的黑发：“别离开。”  
这大概是喝醉酒的杜蔷薇所能做出的最大限度的坦率了吧——让一个傲娇开口留人真不容易——凉冰慢慢地用手指梳理着肩膀上的那头红发，时间仿佛定格在两人温暖的心跳声中，无人再开口说话，凉冰没有保证自己不会离开，蔷薇也不去执意追寻答案，只有艳丽的发丝一次次地从指尖流过。  
墙上的旧时钟还是发出了滴答声，蔷薇的呼吸趋近平稳不知是否已经睡去，只是她禁锢在凉冰腰间的双臂依然倔强地如同本人。  
凉冰从她肩头抬起手腕，打量着上面那圈淡淡的红印，到底用了多大的力气啊——她只需随便运算一下，杜蔷薇留下的痕迹就能瞬间消失，但凉冰没有去做，她只是望着那圈红印发呆，蔷薇，我大概比所有的人都想留在你身边呐。


	4. Chapter 4

雄兵连篇 Chapter 4

北之星防线总司令部坐落在城郊一处旧纺织厂，曾经的大车间现在被改成了部队食堂，赵信刘闯打了两份小米粥又配了咸菜和煮鸡蛋，一脸疲惫地坐上食堂的长餐桌。  
“你们这是……”对面的琪琳慢条斯理地小口咬着油条，神清气爽的模样和那俩人的黑眼圈形成鲜明对比。  
“别提了，昨天晚上真是邪了门了，也不知道那一小波恶魔是干啥来的，压根不跟我们打，一照面就开开那虫洞窜得没影儿，等我们不想追了他们就又冒出来搁我们眼前儿晃晃，这一整晚净在跑了，可把我跟信爷折腾惨了呦。”刘闯足足拿了八个水煮蛋，看那狼吞虎咽的架势的确是累得够呛。  
赵信一口气把小米粥干了个底朝天，才抹抹嘴道：“可不就是，那帮孙子跟专门来溜我们似的，那叫一个滑不溜手，信爷我这么快的速度都逮儿不着一个来，关键是我们还不能走啊，万一等我们收队了他们跑去哪搞搞破坏，那不就麻烦了。我当时就说了，这要是琪琳在场，保管一枪一个谁都跑不了，换成蔷薇也行啊，跟他们比比谁洞开得更快……”  
“说我什么呢。”赵信说得正欢，他嘴里提到的那位就把餐盘放在了琪琳旁边，而后跟着坐下的当然是她昨天带来的那位凉冰凉小姐。凉小姐只要了一杯豆浆，此时整个人宛若无骨地靠在椅背上，她微微低头，黑发闪烁着绮丽的光泽垂下，半遮住尤带迷蒙的桃花眼，然后齿间轻咬，吸管就在娇艳的唇瓣上压出一条凹痕。  
军中绿花的景色在这边并非难得一见，但女战士们再各有各的特色，至少还有一点是相同的，那就是绝对都英姿飒爽、端正凛然，不像这位凉小姐——举手投足都带着一股慵懒妩媚的异样风情。  
大早上的又在勾人，蔷薇往嘴里塞了一口豆腐花，略有些烦躁地撇开脸庞碍事的头发，换往常她可能还会去吐槽一下凉冰，但今天在凉冰怀中醒来，发现自己的手臂还牢牢固定在人家腰间时，她一阵慌神——杜蔷薇的确已经习惯了睁开眼时看到枕头边上还躺着一个人，但这并不代表她不会被自己的主动吓到，而后昨晚的记忆就开启了自动回放——这直接导致了杜中士起床之后看什么都觉得心烦气躁。  
一群人正吃着，蕾娜也端着餐盘加入了早餐行列——导致自己失态的罪魁祸首出现在眼前，蔷薇的表情又盐上了几分。  
“谁又惹你了，大清早的臭着一张脸。”蕾娜打着哈欠，目光扫过餐桌，瞟见凉冰那杯豆浆时顿住，“你的朋友就吃这么点？”和那杯巴掌高的豆浆相比，蕾娜堆满精致小菜的餐盘简直可以说是丰盛又营养，任谁看了都会觉得太阳之光的胃口好得惊人。  
“她减肥。”蔷薇头都不抬地回了一句，众人就把视线都投射到凉小姐那不堪一握的纤细腰身上，蕾娜差点把嘴里的米汤喷出来，就这样的腰还要减，那她是不是该去绝食了！——被减肥的凉冰无辜眨眼，行吧，蔷薇说她减肥那她就减肥好了，中午少吃点。  
蕾娜啧啧称奇了一会儿这么小的饭量竟能撑起如此伟岸的胸围，接着终于自己还有队长的职责要尽：“对了，昨天到底怎么说的，散摊了也没见你们回来，怎么你俩一个个的全跟你们这儿的国宝似的。”  
出了任务的两人又叙述了一遍昨晚的见鬼经历，明了真正原因的凉冰心里轻嗤，女王不痛快，那手底下的恶魔们自然是尽己所能为地女王出气解闷，只是戏弄一下雄兵连的人都算轻的了，要不是女王不让他们把事搞大，只怕大将们都会亲自上场打人。  
蕾娜听完报告陷入深思，她撑着下巴转向蔷薇：“蔷薇，你怎么看？”  
蔷薇皱了皱眉，她总觉得哪里怪怪的，但又说不上来这种感觉是什么，只好发言道：“这波恶魔的目的究竟是什么无法预测，但战术上其实合理运用虫洞再加以琪琳的配合，我们可以将他们一网打尽。”  
“对！我刚才就是这么说的！”赵信脖子后仰抱臂靠上椅子背，“咱们啊，吃亏就吃亏在虫洞上面，我和闯子也只会简单解析点小东西，像恶魔那样钻来钻去我们可做不到，队里也就只有蔷薇能在这上面跟他们较量较量。”  
蔷薇脸上没见高兴，她像是想起什么不愉快的事情侧了下头，蕾娜倒是理解她的心情：“恶魔后面有整个恶魔一号的技术运算进行支持，在虫洞科技上可以说是独步宇宙，最擅长打的就是游击战术，当初…当初巨峡号战役时莫甘娜就是这么干的，完全把我们打得措手不及甚至任她摆布，啊我不是在说你啊，”她看到赵信脸色黯然，知道他又想起自己坑队友的事情，“要怪就怪莫甘娜那个碧池太过阴险狡诈，她要是敢站到我面前来，你看我不一个波儿把她给化了！”  
已经站到她面前的凉冰撇开眼珠子，她怎么就这么想打喷嚏呢。蔷薇用余光瞟了一眼她，斟酌了一番对众人开口道：“其实这段时间凉冰教了我一些关于虫洞的知识，我觉得获益匪浅，也许可以用来提升大家的解算能力。”  
这事还要说到两个星期前，那时韦老七他们三人一起行车路过一个小镇，那里正巧有一波恶魔肆虐，这种自我衍化的低端恶魔别的本事没有就是胜在数量多，打起架来还喜欢没事丢个小坨坨，当时蔷薇打到一半时战甲上的运算系统又加载过热出现故障，差点被一个坨坨给丢中，然后凉冰就看不下去了，刷刷刷开了几个虫洞把那些坨坨全丢回了小怪物的身上去——面对蔷薇的质疑她当时很拽地回了一句“我啥都会！”  
现在，被蕾娜眯起眼睛用着怀疑的目光审视：“你还是个虫洞高手？”凉冰依然特别拽地抬起下巴，从弧度下垂的眼角斜瞟人家：“我是天使的女儿，魔鬼，小天使都会的玩意儿，我为什么不会。”  
她那副盛气凌人的样子实在是得罪人，蔷薇赶紧抬手打断：“行了行了，总之凉冰也答应过我，学到的这些技术可以分享给队友们，所以咱们可以开始组织一下进行实战练习。”  
“那既然这样，反正这位凉小姐本人也在，干脆不如看看我们的训练，也好指点指点呐？”蕾娜仍然不肯放过凉冰，而被锁定的怀疑对象只是毫不在意地扯动唇角：“好啊，如果你能碰到我的话。”

炙心再次尝试连接雄芯的通讯频道，前几次每当她试图和葛小伦进行连线，都会受到一股强大的扰乱，同时出现如芒在背的感觉，她知道这是莫甘娜发现了自己的动作在进行警告。但是放任一条毒蛇潜伏在雄兵连她做不到，天使的正义使命感时时刻刻在督促着她拔剑挥向敌人，然而为了北之星的数百万人口，为了地球华夏好不容易的片刻宁静，更重要的是为了雄兵连的超级战士们——这些人是肩负着人类文明命运的未来之神，她绝不能让他们在这里倒下，所以炙心屈服了，在当时咄咄逼人的莫甘娜面前低下了头颅，这是耻辱，身为天使的莫大耻辱。  
现在的处境相当艰难，她与灵溪留在地球孤军奋战，和天使讯通失去了联络，接收不到下一步的行动指示，而身边还有一个莫甘娜虎视眈眈，但炙心并不想就此放弃，她再次进行连线，祈祷这次不会被侦测到——通讯竟然通了！炙心迫不及待地发问：“葛小伦，葛小伦在吗？能听清我说话吗？”  
“他现在正忙着啃泥巴，应该是抽不出空了，”令炙心如坠冰窖的声音缓缓响起，莫甘娜幽暗的嗓音从通讯彼端传来，“有什么事，也说给我听听啊。”  
“你！你是怎么做到的！这是雄芯的专属通讯，只有心中拥有正义信仰的人才能连接上频道……”她的声音戛然而止，凉冰低低地笑了起来：“你看，你不是也想到了，所谓正义信仰的定义，只要我运用同样的编辑能力，稍微对它进行那么一两点改写，不也一样可以用吗？”  
恶魔一号掌握的虚空技术，只能对雄芯的通讯频道进行短暂干扰，如果炙心这种级别的存在强行突破还是可以成功的，并且干扰的次数多了还有被葛小伦发现的风险，所以只能作为暂时的压制手段。但那也只是之前了，从卡尔处要到雄芯的数据资料起，恶魔就针对雄芯做了一系列防御以及破解研究，现在虽然还无法对整个雄芯通讯实行监听，但黑掉两个小天使的暗通讯完全绰绰有余。  
炙心在打击下哑然无语，大概嫌她还不够受挫，凉冰忽然嗤笑一声：“你看，凯莎还是一如既往的虚伪，嘴里教着人们不要相信虚空，没有虚空，可到头来呢，她不仅给自己的左右翼护卫都安上了次生物引擎，还安排你来辅导一个反虚空能力的葛小伦，当真是呵呵呵呵呵呵……”  
炙心在这串笑声中愤怒地摔开手中的东西：“凯莎女王的伟大不是你这种无知愚昧的恶魔所能理解的，只有她的正义…”  
“所以，”凉冰不容置喙地打断了她，“伟大而自大，这就是她灭亡的原因。”  
单方面掐掉通讯后，凉冰连脚尖都没挪一下，就又放出一个虫洞让葛小伦从天而降再次来了一个完美狗吃屎。要说这帮小孩儿可真不长记性，本来在旁边围观蕾娜挑战凉冰，结果在蕾娜第十四次失败终于发脾气摔头盔走人后，这些人倒摩拳擦掌跃跃欲试起来，排着队地上前让凉冰虐，要换平常女王当然是不屑于欺负一群小屁孩儿的，但谁让这些人昨天作了个大死呢，眼见着送上门的好机会，女王当然要亲力亲为实践自己的诺言，把这帮子超级战士削得哭爹喊娘。  
其中葛小伦尤其被针对得最惨，别人都是屁股着地或者侧躺着摔倒，总之还保有一丝颜面，但唯独只有他，每次绝绝对对的是标准的脸先着地，他再蠢再傻也在无数次吃土中察觉出不对劲来：“冰、冰姐…”  
“喊谁冰姐呢？”凉冰打量着自己的指甲尖，看都懒得看他，他们地球好像有一句话叫不打不相识，总之这群小孩被她摔了一场后不仅没翻脸反倒热乎了起来，个个冰姐冰姐叫得可欢了，但别人叫两下没什么，葛小伦上赶着套近乎她可不乐意。  
“哦，凉、凉小姐，”葛小伦连忙换了称呼，他就不明白了，怎么都是一个连的人就自己被嫌弃地这般夸张，“你看，能不能别净捡着我的脸摔了，这我回去光刷牙都得刷半天。”  
“都是摔跤着地，怎么还能挑的吗？”凉冰终于回头施舍了他一眼，脸上的惊讶装得跟真的似的。  
葛小伦这下百分百确定自己是被针对了，他说：“冰姐，你看咱们也才刚认识两天，我要是哪儿惹你不高兴了，你说一下咱肯定改不是。”  
凉冰好像更惊讶了，她眉峰弯挑，琉璃的浅瞳轻缓上抬：“我怎么会不高兴呢，毕竟我早就想要见你一面了，不信你问问蔷薇——”她娇媚笑着，踩着纤细的高跟踱步到蔷薇身前，抬手攀上女战士肩胛处的铠甲，年轻的中士从刚才起就眉头紧皱，凉冰徐徐倾身对上那双淡漠的猫瞳——它现在闪烁的光芒琢磨不定，而后，在那双瞳孔前，轻佻的唇瓣一张一翕，“是不是啊，蔷薇？我说过——我也喜欢银河之力。”  
所以你会生气吗？  
蔷薇几乎是一把抽开了凉冰的手臂，力道之大让在场的人都措手不及，他们甚至都来不及惊讶于这突如其来好似两女争一男的诡异戏码，就见蔷薇直接走到了训练场中心，飘扬的长发在阳光中宛如怒放鲜花，她笔直地矗立在那里，朝凉冰勾勾手指，面无表情：“来吧，该轮到我了。”  
“这，这演的是哪一出？”训练场中心两道曲线玲珑的身影你来我往，快速消失又快速闪现，迅捷到令人目不暇接，就是那气氛吧，看着不老对劲，特别的紧绷，特别的沉默不安，站在八丈远的外围都能感受到两人之间的针锋相对，让雄兵连的一众超级战士看傻了眼，刘闯挠挠头对着退下来的葛小伦道，“小伦，没看出你魅力还挺大啊，都让人家小姐妹儿打上了。”  
“害，这哪儿跟哪儿啊，你别瞎说。”葛小伦可不觉着凉冰那是对他有意思，这位漂亮过头的女人是真心实意地想把他揍趴下，别说喜欢了，他觉得用敌意满满来形容人家的态度还差不多。  
一旁观摩的韦老七满脸写着欲言又止，他可是足足看了一年的戏呢。  
场上的较量没有持续多久，当蔷薇再一次闪出虫洞时，凉冰紧跟着出现在她的身后，红发的中士落入了一个满是馨香的臂湾，一如每天夜里感受到那样的温柔，熟悉的气息夹裹着清浅的热度打在她的耳傍：“抓到你了——蔷薇，是你赢了。”  
比斗的规则一开始便是“能触碰到凉冰的人就算取得胜利”，蔷薇被狡猾地献上了胜利，也得到了一个柔软且小心翼翼的怀抱。


	5. Chapter 5

雄兵连篇 Chapter 5

杜蔷薇小时候喜欢往隔壁的邻居家里蹿，毕竟郊区的大别墅无聊到只能蹲在后院拔草——杜卡奥一个月回一次家，担任看护的艺龙乏味得还不如后院里的草，那时的杜蔷薇还没学会叛逆，所以串门成了小姑娘的爱好。  
隔壁大房子里住的不是什么小朋友，吸引着杜家小姑娘常常光临的是一位阿姨，那是一位说话轻轻柔柔，做饭又特别好吃的阿姨——杜蔷薇没有母亲，至少她是没有见过的，于是成熟的女性邻居满足了小女孩对这一角色的所有幻想，她常常会观察这位阿姨，然后想象着自己如果有母亲，她大概就是这般模样吧——久而久之，杜蔷薇发现了阿姨的眼睛时而会呈现忧伤，她偶尔去蹭晚餐时候，总是看到阿姨对着桌上没被动过的碗筷发呆，次数多了蔷薇就明白了，阿姨是在等自己的丈夫，但邻家叔叔却是一个大忙人，蔷薇很少见到他，这栋房子的男主人为了科研倾尽心血，家庭总是排在长长事项列表的最末处——这点和杜卡奥简直一模一样，于是蔷薇又在想，自己还是不要有母亲的好，否则她一定也会像阿姨一样天天难过。  
有那么几次蔷薇见过她乍然绽放出了灿烂的笑容，那是在叔叔回来的时候，阿姨整个人由内而外洋溢着幸福气息，也是童言无忌，蔷薇竟追问过阿姨为什么不生叔叔的气，当时那个温柔的女人是怎么回答的？她只是含笑摸摸小女孩的头，话里带着忿忿不平的蔷薇压根不明了的甜蜜——她说，气倒是气，但是没办法，你叔叔哄上几句，我就没辙了。  
那时的杜蔷薇只是个小屁孩，情情爱爱的她看不懂，所以她认为一定是因为阿姨的性格太柔弱了，才会这么好说话，如果换人敢惹自己生气，看她不把对方削到跪着唱征服。  
说来此时的境况和记忆中邻家的琐事八竿子都打不着，但被凉冰从身后软软搂着，耳中听着温言好语的认输，红发的中士鬼使神差地想起了当年见到的甜蜜笑容，以及那句——“我就没辙了”。  
紧绷的肩背忽然软了下来，隔着冷硬的铠甲也能感受到女战士撤去了抗拒，就像小猫突然收起了的炸毛，令人手痒，凉冰尚待接着顺毛，偏就有人破坏气氛——只听一阵拍掌声在场边响起，身着灰白迷彩服的中年军官踱步走来。  
“哎呀，真是一场精彩的比试啊，”男子欣慰地看着场中的两人，“这位就是杜蔷薇中士了吧，那旁边的肯定就是报告里提到的凉冰凉女士，我昨天有事不在总部错过了接待，有失远迎有失远迎啊。”  
“介绍一下，这是北之星防线的总指挥官米龙首长，”蕾娜不知道什么时候又跑了回来，此时站到米龙身边帮忙做着介绍，“而这边，刚才既然都说了那就不再多做赘述，总之到了北之星的地盘，该怎么行动都要听从首长安排，我们雄兵连也不例外。”她最后一句话是对着凉冰讲的，里面的警告意味不言而喻。  
凉冰就跟没听懂似的笑靥如花，而蔷薇早在掌声响起的时候趁机脱离了缠抱的姿势，蕾娜话音刚落她便对米龙行了一个标准的军礼：“一切听从首长指示。”  
“哎哎，别搞得这么严肃嘛，”米龙连忙压压手，“指示不敢当，要不是你们雄兵连的到来，我们现在还在对着饕餮的战舰头疼，你们是国家的英雄，大家感激都还来不及呢。”  
蔷薇眉眼不动，刀刻般的轮廓庄严肃穆：“为国家献身义不容辞，不需要首长和人民为此特意感谢。”她那副凛然的姿态犹如其名，宛若一朵蔷薇无惧风霜傲然绽放，从战争一开始就成为无数人心中的坚韧支柱。  
米龙忍不住感慨道：“果然蔷薇中士名不虚传呐，偶尔会有从楚荆那边转移过来的难民，说这一年来多亏了蔷薇在那边镇守一方抗击外敌，才使许多人得以平安地活下来，了不起啊了不起，你们雄兵连个个都是好样的，再加上…”他看看一旁的凉冰，“再加上现在还有了凉冰女士的从旁协助，之前呢也有两位天使战士加入了我们，相信今后收复山河重建家园的日子指日可待呐。”他豪情万丈地环视在场代表着地球顶级战力的众人，“说起来，大家都到了这么久，我们也没给举办过像样的欢迎会，这样吧，反正最近战事已经没那么紧张，今天晚上就在训练场上举办一场篝火晚会，让整个营区的战士们都来热闹热闹，打了这么久的仗也该放松活动一下了。”

米龙走前还嘱咐一定要请天使和凉女士届时光临、与众同乐，炙心因为赵信的关系肯定是要去的，而灵溪冲着炙心的面子当然也要赏光，没成想两人一到场地就看见莫甘娜那个恶魔头子被人们围在中间言笑晏晏，杯觥交错间一派其乐融融的样子，当下两人脸上就黑了几分，可惜天也黑，连陪着一起来的赵信都没注意到自家老婆的不痛快，还没心少肺地冲那边高喊：“嘿，这就喝起来了，留了我的没！”  
留了留了，众人忙招呼他们坐下，也不知哪个缺心眼儿的还把俩天使让到了凉冰那一边，说什么她们都是军区的贵客理应坐在上席，同样因为外星人的身份被拱至此处的蕾娜没好气地开了一罐啤酒扭头对着炙心说道：“你看看他们那副没出息的德行，人家才来两天呢，就给他们全收拾得服服帖帖的，挨打挨上瘾了吧这是，”她又拿起一罐递给身边的天使，对方礼貌地拒绝掉了，她不介意地继续吐槽，“还上席呢，泥板地上铺块破布就成了上席了？哎那位灵溪小姐姐，把你的白翅膀收收，这一地的土坷垃你也不嫌脏得慌。”  
灵溪听话地收了翅膀，炙心等蕾娜抱怨够了，才往凉冰那边打量了一下，低声问道：“莫..凉冰刚才都干了些什么？”她及时止住了差点脱口而出的“莫甘娜”三字，话音刚起她就感到一股冷意笼罩了自己的全身，凉冰还在一旁巧笑嫣然，只是眼角看似不经心地扫了她一眼。  
“还能干什么呀，和人拼酒拼得可欢了，没看出来她一个人竟能喝得过五六个大老爷们，还把去劝蔷薇的酒都揽到了自己头上，完了到现在还能谈笑风生，这酒量连我都服了，啧啧啧啧……”蕾娜没敢说自己刚才想去故技重施再次灌蔷薇喝酒，结果却被凉冰的死亡凝视逼回了原座，只能一个人在这儿喝闷酒，她不就是想八卦一下蔷薇和这位凉小姐的关系嘛，昨天什么都没套出来，今天看那俩人在那搂来楼去的她就更压抑不住求知的欲望了——可叹自己还没出师呢就被当贼给瞪了回来，也许下次可以派琪琳去打探打探，那丫头看着也像是瞧出不对来了。  
她在这边打着小算盘，那边凉冰又跟人碰了一次杯，但酒还没递到嘴边，便从旁伸出一只手截走了易拉罐——“剩下的我来喝。”蔷薇仰头干掉罐中剩余的液体，带着强烈刺激感的酒划过喉咙落至胃袋，让中士全身的血液都沸腾了起来。  
杜蔷薇对于饮酒说不上擅长，曾有过的叛逆期里她确实也碰过酒，只是比起酒精来她更热衷于逃课打架，等入了军营开始了严于律己的生活后，这玩意儿与她就不再沾边了，没成想外星人打了过来，残酷的战争竟使得军人们不得不在日益趋近麻木的鲜血和牺牲中开始汲取慰藉，以偷得片刻的喘息。这一年来蔷薇偶尔也会和营地里的士兵们喝上几杯，但从来都是适可而止绝不贪杯，像昨晚那样一瓶接一瓶地往下灌是前所未有的事情。  
她最近处在一种焦虑之中，有关于那些不断重复的梦境也有关于梦境中出现的女人本身——凉冰从出现起就毫不掩饰对女战士的喜爱，甚至把“喜欢”挂在口头嘴边，这让情绪向来内敛的中士适应不能，继而日渐迷惑，正如浑身是谜的女人说过的那些似真似假的话一般，谁又能确定她口中的喜欢是不是用来调侃蔷薇的玩笑，毕竟看着杜蔷薇在斗嘴中败下阵来是这女人的爱好之一，并且乐此不疲。  
若真论起来，蔷薇和雄兵连的战友们相处过的时光几乎与和凉冰结伴而行的日子一样长，但她也许可以说充分了解自己的战友，却无法声称同样能看懂凉冰。  
凉冰——从最坏的角度揣测，连这个名字都有可能不是真的，那她又怎么能确认凉冰的喜欢到底有几分真情实意？所以杜蔷薇从一开始就没把那些话放在心上，任对方或轻浮或挑逗又或充满蛊惑地诉说着对自己的无比中意——一开始，的确是这样的，但不知从何时起，可能是听到的次数实在太多了，也可能是自己哪里出了问题，重复着相同话语的人没有变，蔷薇自己却渐渐变得越来越浮躁，从那双唇瓣里飘出的每一句喜欢不再类似挠痒般无害，它们像小虫钻进了女战士的心头，在她的心里不断说着——如果凉冰说的是真的呢？  
如果她的眼中真实地映入了杜蔷薇的身影呢？如果是的话，自己又该怎么做，蔷薇发现自己毫无头绪。  
一切的迷惘在两个月前的某个夜晚达到了顶点，红发的中士在半梦半醒间感受到了耳边被轻轻烙下一吻，震惊的她甚至差点牵动手臂暴露自己已醒的事实，之后她便睁着眼睛直至曙光降临——  
“喝这么急，你就不怕像昨天那样醉得乱说胡话？”凉冰打趣着杜中士的豪迈饮法，却不料本该傲娇的杜中士只是放下酒罐认真地盯着她的眼睛：“那我说了什么胡话？”  
你说了…不想让我走，凉冰在那样的注视中慢慢收起了调侃之心，她眼睫低垂，再抬时轻轻一笑：“错了，那不是胡话，”凉冰凑近女孩的耳边，看着那被酒意激起了红晕的耳尖，“——是真心。”  
低柔的声线敲击着鼓膜，蔷薇透过泛起热意的眼睛凝望近在眼前的脸孔，她也许该说些什么，或许应该是，问些什么，但尚不等她汇聚起心中翻涌着的思绪，一道身影打断了两个人亲密交谈的姿势——只见一个不知道从哪冒出来的营区战士，蔷薇敢肯定自己没见过他——年轻的小伙挠挠头，洋溢着蓬勃朝气的脸庞对着凉冰，还没开口就先闹了个大红脸，从远处传来他战友们怂恿的加油声，然后小伙子双眼一闭直接大喊道：“凉小姐，请问你有没有男朋友！”  
他这一嗓门高亢又嘹亮，带着部队里喊军号的一勇无前，霎时间方圆左右都安静了下来，紧接着爆发出空前的喧闹，整个训练场地的气氛都被点燃——告白啊这是，篝火晚会的传统好戏，这种热闹谁不爱看啊！  
在场的女性并不算少，更甚至单从容貌上来说不输于凉冰的也有好几个，但独独只有她被找上，其实原因也不难猜，说白了，相比起其他女神们缠绕周身的高不可攀的气势，平易近人和蔼可亲的凉小姐更能让毛头小子们鼓起询问的勇气，告白成不成功不重要，重要的是自己把喜欢的心情传达了出去，这才是不负青春呐。  
凉冰对这些孩子的心情极其了解，她自己的恶魔大军里还有一堆天天幻想着能得到女王香吻的小娃娃们，对于这点小场面女王根本毫无压力，只是身旁的杜中士就显得不太友善了，她从刚才起就面无表情默默散发着冷气，凉冰莞尔一笑，在沸沸扬扬的起哄声中回答道：“我嘛，暂时单身——但你不是我喜欢的类型哦。”  
周边爆发出善意的哄笑，还有人来同情地拍了拍小伙子的肩膀，那小伙也干脆豁出去了，被拍着又追问了一句：“那，那你喜欢什么样类型的？”  
在场男性就全竖起了耳朵，却见凉小姐夜色中的眼眸流转着奇异的神采，轻轻滑向自己的身边，落在女中士依旧板着的脸上：“红色的头发，当然了，比我矮更好。”  
全场人傻了眼——啊？


	6. Chapter 6

雄兵连篇 Chapter 6  
只是还没等大伙再作反应，蔷薇就把脸扭开，语气不咸不淡看似不为所动：“我和你差不多高，看来你只能另找他人了。”  
“那真是可惜了。”凉冰遗憾地耸耸肩，丝毫不以为意。众人集体松了一口气，刘闯哈哈大笑：“哎呀冰姐这招高啊，你看打这之后还有哪个小兵蛋子敢上来整告白这套啊。”  
葛小伦连忙附和：“就是，可不就是嘛，红色的头发吧还能去染一染，比冰姐矮这点可就难办到了不是呵呵呵呵……”只是这笑声听起来总有些干巴巴的，他没说刚才听到凉冰的回答时自己内心有多震动，一瞬间连手里的酒都有些拿不稳了。旁边琪琳白了他和刘闯一眼，隔空与蕾娜交换了一个彼此明了的眼神。  
众人喧哗笑闹一会儿就揭过了此事不提，只是经过此番戏剧性的高潮，场中温度被哄抬至白热化，不知道是谁起的头，人们一个个站起开始围着中央的火堆跳起了篝火舞，愉快高扬的歌声直达静朗的夜空，也许诸天之上繁星之间栖息着高不可及的强大神明们，但此时此刻渺小人类的欢乐却不容置疑，真实存在着，它比什么都鲜活！  
身边的人纷纷加入舞蹈的行列中，凉冰把手伸到眺望着远处发呆的中士面前：“走，我们也去跳。”蔷薇回过头还有些愣神，却被凉冰一把抓住手臂不由分说地拖了起来，转眼间就已夹在舞蹈的队伍中，人们组成的巨大圆圈像是洪流，她右手被牢牢执在凉冰的手中，被动跟随着迈动起富有节奏的舞步。  
没有什么比尽情地围绕篝火跳跃更能使人忘却烦恼了，红发的中士很快被周围的气氛所感染，踏出的步伐明快又轻捷，喝下去的半罐酒化为热气从全身毛孔中蒸腾而出，跳舞的圈子并非一成不变，时而有人交换着站位，然而无论蔷薇左侧的位置如何变幻，她的右手始终固守于凉冰的掌心之中。火光镀上女人的黑发，美丽的她仿佛夜宴中的神秘来客，头披流光溢彩的火霞，勾起的唇角俘获所有注目，而那妖冶的眼眸只映照着一个人。  
蔷薇被她瞳孔中自己的倒影所吸引，便再也无法挪开眼睛，也许凉冰真的如她所言是一个魔鬼吧——以自身为陷阱，无时不刻不在引诱着蔷薇来错踏而入。  
中士步伐停了一拍，左侧的人没能及时刹住撞了过来，跑神的中士未及躲闪，从右臂传来一股力道使之扑进了温软的怀中，凉冰在她耳边轻笑了一下就放开了她。  
“怎么，是我太好看了，让你都出神了吗？”中士刚重新跟上节奏，就听到身侧凉冰的低声调笑，柔魅的嗓音伴着自己身上刚沾染到的独有馨香，中士的脸有些发烫，竟没有像往常那样怼回去，甚至还撇开了目光——凉冰又是一声轻笑。  
高叠的篝火焰光冲天，蔷薇注视着它踏出十几步后才突然开口：“你说你有三万岁，是真的吗？”盈着光的浅色瞳孔撞回凉冰的眼中，凉冰被突兀的提问搞得一愣，难得不解地眨了眨眼：“是，没错。”  
“我父亲真正活过的时间有三千年，前两千年他是诺星的最高军事指挥官，既然你三万岁了就该知道是他发动了德诺星战，”凉冰在听到杜卡奥时脸色一僵，好在蔷薇重新看向了篝火，“结局两败俱伤，我父亲以跪着的姿态面向德诺星系被封存了一万年，醒来后他就来了地球，之后这一千年他都是在地球上过的。”  
“嗯，战争狂人杜奥卡到了地球悔过自新，的确听说过。”凉冰点头，注意把握着脚下不让自己显得慌乱，她依旧不明白蔷薇为什么会在此时提起自己的父亲。舞圈的节奏缓和了下来，人们由跳跃转为跨步，蔷薇松开了左手握着的人，和凉冰默契地保持着相同的步伐：“别人都以为我父亲在地球生活了一千年，到最后终于接受了这里的感情，所以才会生下了我，但到底如何谁又知道呢——老杜和我之间比起父女，有时更像是朋友，家庭对他来说到底意味着什么我至今都不清楚，他从不提我的母亲，我忍不住会思考我有母亲吗，如果有的话她是否是个普通人，”蔷薇细长的猫眼在火光中明灭不定，“——又是否会被我父亲真正爱过。”  
诺星的文明里只有战友，他们不重视亲情爱情，文明和文明之间总有着不同之处，其中某些差异站在地球人的角度去审视，难免会感到不安。  
恍然间凉冰什么都明白了，红发的女孩不喜欢以弱示人，所以内心的迷茫惶恐统统都无法付之于口，她在说着来自外星的父亲，何尝又不是质问着凉冰——你说自己是魔鬼，你说自己三万岁，凉冰，这样的你真的会喜欢上一个二十多岁的地球女孩吗？  
凉冰低笑出声，她手上施力让女孩看向自己：“蔷薇，平庸的凡人的确无法燃起魔鬼的热情，但你，从来都光芒闪耀，”她桃花形的眼睛忽而轻轻一眨，“而且，矮一厘米也是矮哦。”  
明明凉冰看起来还是和从前一样不正经，蔷薇却蓦然读懂了她从未被听取过的郑重与认真——终于，在嘈杂的人声包围中，杜蔷薇听到了自己擂鼓般的心跳。

凉冰醒来的时候身边已经没有了蔷薇，寻遍整个房间都没看到应有的人影，她直接连线上阿托：“蔷薇人去哪儿了？”  
“启禀女王，杜蔷薇她现在正在训练场那边晨跑。”  
“晨跑？”凉冰瞅瞅墙上的挂钟，“这才几点，她晨的哪门子跑，她什么时候出去的？”  
“呃…大概一个小时前。”阿托那边也有些无语，杜蔷薇天不亮就发神经，他们总不能因为这个就去惊扰自家女王的休息。  
“靠！那她岂不是四点就跑出去了！”凉冰的小暴脾气上来了，她三点多才悄悄摸上杜蔷薇的床，结果人家没在她怀里待一会儿就蹿没影儿了，难道她恶魔女王这么没有魅力，连个人都留不住吗！  
“女王息怒，”阿托连忙劝导，“以我来看，杜蔷薇她心烦意乱也许不是坏事。”  
凉冰发完脾气后脑子一转，拐过弯来，是了，以红发小妞的拧巴劲儿，昨晚上终于把她的话给听进去了，现在可不就要开始纠结了么，纠结好啊，纠结了女王我才有戏。阿托听到他家女王那边传来愉悦的低笑声，知道自己是时候退场了：“女王可以再休息一会儿，等天亮了好去接杜蔷薇回来。”  
好说好说，恶魔头子心情无比晴朗地掐断了通讯，枕上还留有蔷薇头发香气的枕头，她左右辗转了片刻，最后还是一把坐起，决定现在就去和占据整个脑海的杜中士见面，也许自己还能趁机撒撒娇看看对方手足无措的模样。  
心动不如行动，论执行力恶魔女王在已知宇宙里也是名列前茅的，当即她便给自己化了一个美美的妆，不出五分钟就花枝招展地出现在训练场地边缘——只是当她看到跑道上并排跑着的两个身影，脸上精致的妆容结上了一层冰。呵，天都没亮呢一个个的倒是精神头十足，放着宿舍不待全跑这边吃灰来了，她扭着腰走过去，对着跑过来的一男一女笑得灿然：“呦，跑着呢。”  
要说葛小伦也是真倒霉，他昨天晚会散完后回到房间里左翻右转都难以入眠，脑子里净想着之前凉小姐开玩笑似的当众表白了——的确大家都没把那话当真，他也想跟着不当一回事，却怎么都忘不掉她看向蔷薇的眼神，葛小伦觉得自己脑袋是被门给夹了吧，才会介意起一个女人对蔷薇的态度，最终他熬到五点还是睡不着，干脆起床出来晨跑，没想到遇见了蔷薇，更没想到还没和蔷薇说上两句，让他烦恼的那位凉女士也出现在了场地边。  
看到凉冰时，蔷薇明显露出了一丝尴尬，她有点心虚地不敢看对方的眼睛，只是清咳了一声道：“你怎么来了。”凉冰便极其好心地走上前拍拍女战士训练服下的背脊，假模假样地关心着：“我都说了不要这么早就出来，你看，着凉了吧。”  
此句换来了蔷薇一阵更强的连咳，葛小伦窘到不知如何是好，他怎么觉得自己压根就不该出现在这里呢，他硬起头皮没话找话道：“早啊冰姐，那啥...吃早饭没，要不我给你们买点？”  
天刚亮部队里的食堂还没开门，上哪儿吃早餐去，但偏偏凉冰斜侧过头：“好啊，昨天听刘闯说附近有一家小笼包做的不错，要不你给跑一趟？”葛小伦就是随口一问，脑子都不带过的，结果现在被架了上来也只好强笑着答应：“啊、行，我，我这就去买去，就是铺子可能刚开张，得等一会儿才能带回来。”  
蔷薇无奈地把说着就要动身的葛小伦拦下，她知道自己再不开口凉冰还不知道要怎么欺负人呢：“行了不用你去，我直接带她过去吃。”这个安排可能让凉冰满意了，她终于不再眯着眼睛笑得让人发毛，而是一把搀上女中士的手臂，脚下不停就往外面走，说话声里透着止不住的轻快：“没问题，只要是你带我去吃的，我都喜欢。”  
葛小伦条件反射地跟着迈出一步，却看到蔷薇头也不回地扬扬手：“你留着吧，想吃什么到时候我们给带回来。”  
“哦，哦。”被撇下的人失落地挠挠头。

于是雄兵连的超级士兵们清早一醒来便全都收到了一份豪华小笼包加豆浆油条套餐——这份源自于好心情的恶魔女王的大手笔，使得各位战士开晨会时打出的嗝里还带着一股灌汤鲜肉味儿。


	7. Chapter 7

雄兵连篇 Chapter 7  
蔷薇觉得凉冰这个女人非常的得寸进尺——自己只是带着她出去了一回，她便开始顿顿要求下馆子，每餐还不带重样的，也不知道她哪儿打听地那么全，人到了北之星才没一个星期就把这边所剩为数不多的还在营业的餐厅饭馆给吃了遍，然后细选出几家爱吃的天天光顾。亏的是现在普通平民对高科技超能力的接受度很高，否则谁受得了一到饭点自家门口就凭空开出一个洞然后从里面钻出来俩大活人来。  
蔷薇也提过要不把饭打包了带回食堂和大家一起吃，否则一直这么搞特殊下去难免战友们会犯嘀咕，可凉冰是怎么说的——她直接一抬下巴理直气壮地道：“那不行，我就要和你一起吃。”蔷薇便没了辙，自从她明白了凉冰是真的是喜欢自己后，一直以来的骚话免疫体质就逐渐开始失效，从前面对凉冰如此直球的亲近之意，她都可以不动如山仿佛大风刮过，现在却会迅速移开视线好让自己不显出慌乱。  
凉冰不知道是不是发现了这一点，本来就骚话不断的嘴更是从早到晚撩个不停，杜中士感到前所未有的心累，她还不如没发现凉冰的真心呢，也好过动不动血液便想往脸上跑。  
这会儿她们刚吃完午餐从虫洞中回到会议室，瑞萌萌眼尖地发现了两人，手一扬眼神充满期待地招呼道：“冰姐蔷薇姐，今天又给我们带啥好吃的来了！”  
“请你们吃鸡。”凉冰把手提袋放到了桌子上，一瞬间炸鸡的香味溢满室内，众人猴急地围了上来，赵信边往嘴里塞鸡腿边竖起了大拇指：“地道！这是北城区的那家吧，还是咱们冰姐有水平，就是会挑，那家炸出来的酥脆劲儿那真是……嘿！吃着吃着我就想来罐啤酒了！”  
蔷薇把左手提着的一兜啤酒也摆上桌面，接着拍开几个男生伸来的手：“等开完会了再喝。”  
“行吧开会开会。”  
说起正事来一群人便收起了没型儿，凉冰倚上太师椅背，揣起手臂拿下巴点了点赵信那边：“说吧，要开什么会，那俩小天使呢？不是你老婆提议开会的吗，她人呢？”  
“别急，马上就来了。”赵信冲大家摆摆手，话音刚落，炙心和灵溪的身影出现在房外的四合院中，旁边还陪同着身着迷彩服的米龙。  
米龙迈着四方步悠哉悠哉地走进来，目光在房中略过：“看来大家都到齐了，今天其实也没什么，只是这位天使同志提起来了一件事，我思考了一下认为需要同大家商量商量，”他冲身旁的炙心一让手，“具体情况让她来和大家详细说明。”  
炙心轻轻颔首，在桌前投射出一个屏幕：“大家请看，这是我分析了上次出现的一小队恶魔的数据，发现他们应该不是莫甘娜手下的普通恶魔，而是属于她的近身亲兵，以战力来说每一个都相当于普通恶魔的小队长。这就是令人疑惑的一点，为什么莫甘娜身侧的近卫会出现在北之星，是不是由此可以推断，近期莫甘娜将会对北之星采取某些行动。”  
炙心说话的时候完全不看凉冰那边，仿佛当她不存在一般，凉冰浮起一抹意味不明的笑容——呦呵，小天使胆子倒挺大的嘛，当着面就敢进行挑衅，合着是觉得只要没有挑破自己的身份，她们在余下的范围内做些小动作，自己也不能拿她怎么样是吧。她好整以暇地翘起二郎腿，准备看看小丫头到底要搞什么名堂。  
“因此我建议，防线总部也要做出相应的防御措施，比如说重要的数据资料重新进行编码，小伦，你可以利用你的雄芯制作出一套新型的语言进制，以虚空和反虚空双重定义密码暗语。相信就算是恶魔拥有了一些雄芯的相关知识，想要进行破解也不会太过容易。”她最后一句话刻意放慢了速度咬字清晰有力，凉冰不用猜也知道是对自己说的，不过她无所谓地耸耸肩，恶魔对地球文明目前掌握的数据资料并没多大兴趣，再说了，恶魔想要知道什么事情也不一定要入侵到数据库里，入侵大脑才是最有效的途经，以葛小伦现在的能力，他总不能给所有人的脑袋都安上一套加密设置吧。  
葛小伦摸着后脑勺一脸难色：“啊？制作一套新的语言？我连现在的雄芯通讯都是废了好大的劲才搞出来的，让我从头到尾创造一门数据语言，这也太难为我了吧…而且，我也不会啊。”  
炙心没好气地白了他一眼：“放心吧，知道你不会，到时候我会从旁进行协助，”她今天的重点也不在这里，所以话锋一转，“更重要的是当下我们眼前面临的威胁，你们也许不知道，恶魔一号是可以对固定的地点进行全天候监控的，也就是说，也许我们现在的一举一动都没有逃过莫甘娜的眼睛。”  
“啥？”刘闯一蹦三尺高，吓了屋内众人一跳，“那莫甘娜咋就这么变态呢，这、这，这岂不是说爷爷我洗澡的时候也被她看得一干二净？”  
蕾娜噗地一下喷出了声，在场所有女性都无语地望着他，凉冰黑着脸就开怼：“嚷嚷什么，你有什么好看的！”刘闯便讪讪地坐下了，嘴里还嘀咕着一些什么谁说没啥好看的，他身材可老好了。  
炙心按着眉心，压抑住叹气的冲动把话题引回到原来的上面：“嗯，为了不让我们今后的会议内容被莫甘娜探听到，所以我想让小伦在每次开会的时候制造一个反虚空防御壁，这样即使我们有重要的作战计划也不用担心泄漏到恶魔那里去。防御壁比较好做，我现在就可以给小伦传递原理数据，我们来试一下看能不能当场做出来。”  
于是众人看着葛小伦和炙心互相抬起手臂，一番眼花缭乱的数据传送光芒闪过后，葛小伦闭上眼睛似乎在憋一个大招，接着，所有人感到周围的空气明显有了不同，好像是进入到了一个隔绝一切外来事物的真空环境中，与此同时凉冰和恶魔一号之间彻底失去了联系。  
“行啊小伦，猛地一发招就是不一样，”赵信给了葛小伦一拳，“要不干脆给我们每一个人都整个这罩子，或者做个大的防御璧直接套在总部上空。”  
“这不行这不行，我可没那本事做到。”葛小伦连忙推辞，炙心打断他们：“好了，废话就不多说了，我也不知道这个防御璧能在恶魔的解算下撑住几分钟，我赶快讲明一下这次会议的真正目的，”她的手在半空中的屏幕上划过，“你们看，这是盘踞在北之星南部70公里外大气层上空的饕餮大军，灵溪她们之前和对方交战了整整一年，抵御住了饕餮对地面内部的入侵，但是却也无法彻底摧毁敌军主力。而且据我所知，在外太空还停留着饕餮的大量战舰，如果我们对南部上空的这支部队发动攻击，很有可能才打到一半，太空里的战舰就会支援到位，届时面对数量庞大的敌军我们不可能再取得成功，这就是到现在为止我们没有主动进攻的原因。”众人都点头表示明白，如果不是因为如此，看着那帮子外星人在自己国土上空耀武扬威的，他们早打了过去，还用得着窝在地上受这鸟气。  
炙心切换了页面，屏幕上显示的是现在雄兵连总体的战力分析：“其实以我们目前的作战能力和军队武器的储备量，如果能对他们发动瞬间奇袭，是可以做到一击致命的，差不多…哦，差不多三分钟左右就能对敌军统帅实现斩首。”这话说的没错，可是雄兵连要是有能力发动奇袭也不会等到现在了，炙心顶着大家疑惑的目光终于看向了角落里的凉冰，“之前我们或许做不到，但现在有了凉小姐的莅临，开启虫洞把大家直接传送到大气层上，也不是不可能实现的事情了。对吧，凉小姐，我分析了近几天你和诸位战士们的对战练习数据，认为这种程度的事情你还是可以办到的。”  
凉冰在一众惊讶敬佩的目光中笑靥如花，手指慢悠悠地敲击着椅子的扶手：“对，我是可以办到，”众人还没释放出欣喜的欢呼她便又补上了一句，“可我为什么要帮你们呢，毕竟开那么大一个洞我也挺费力气的不是。”  
蔷薇豁然起身：“凉冰…”她尚未说完就被米龙拦住，这个能在战时担任首长之职的男人比这些小年轻们沉得住气多了：“别冲动，蔷薇同志，凉女士不同意帮忙也许有她的诉求，我们来听一下她是怎么说的嘛。”  
“驱逐敌军还需要讲什么条件！”蔷薇虽然这么说着，却还是一甩手臂坐了下来，不再去看那个让她气愤填膺的女人。凉冰无奈地歪了脑袋，红发小妞只要一牵扯上她的祖国就这副臭脾气，自己其实也没想要做什么，不过是逗逗这群小孩罢了，她眼睛一转换上无辜的语气：“开启这种庞大的虫洞，我运算下来就会体力耗尽，到时候那么虚弱，谁又能来保护我呢？”  
蔷薇明知道这女人有可能是在做戏，但心中的怒气还是一点点消去，她没有回头，嘴里硬邦邦地说道：“你好好待在营区里，我们打完就马上回来。”  
虽然没有听到傲娇直接说我会赶回来保护你，但这意思也差不多，凉冰心满意足便不再拿腔作势了：“好啊，什么时候行动，你们安排吧。”  
众人只用了四分钟便敲定好作战计划，行动定在当晚七点，届时雄兵连全体出动，凉冰在后方维持虫洞并配合蔷薇进行炮火传送，争取一举将这支饕餮战队全体歼灭。炙心在收会时眼睛若有若无地扫过凉冰：“大家大胆行动，恶魔无法探知到我们这次的作战计划，饕餮收不到预警的情况下根本毫无还手之力，而且就算我们发动突袭后被恶魔侦查到，相信他们也不会直接参与进战斗中来，除非，他们接到了某个人的命令。”  
凉冰笑得温婉无害，晃了天使的眼：“怎么会呢，这样的小战役莫甘娜才不会放在眼里。”

反虚空防御壁刚一解除掉，阿托的声音就急切地出现在凉冰耳中：“女王，我们刚才失去了您的联系，只能探知到您还在原地，黑风他们立刻对屏蔽进行了解算…”  
“然后呢，解开了么？”凉冰不咸不淡问道。  
“没有，”阿托无比颓废，他们前后花费了近十分钟，只是微微松动了一些壁垒，但要谈解算还是没有头绪。凉冰并没有责怪他们，这个贸然出现的反虚空防御壁要让阿托他们当场解算掉，也的确是为难他们了，毕竟德星倾尽资源打造的银河之力基因还是很有两把刷子的，若是随随便便就能被解算掉，也太不给研发它的太空校长面子了——只是可惜，继承它的是一个需要漫长时光才能成长起来的小男孩。  
阿托得知今晚的斩首行动后便开始着急：“女王，您不能参与进去啊，从前您和蔷薇一起随便打打小怪物就算了，但这次如果冥河那边知道您主动帮助雄兵连灭掉他们一支部队，会动摇我们和冥河星系的盟友关系，天使一定会把这件事情透漏出去的。”  
“那还用说，”凉冰嗤声一笑，“那小天使打的不就是这个主意吗，要么我拒绝帮忙在雄兵连里待不下去，要么就和噬獆把关系闹僵，总之就是不想让我好过呗。”  
“那您…”  
凉冰没有接过话头，反而提起一件别的事情来：“你们之前不是报告说，葛小伦叫停了一大批饕餮的飞船，那些俘虏上哪去了？里面不是有好几个高级指挥官吗？”  
“被雄兵连关押在防线总部的监狱里，和您待的地方离得不远，”阿托忽然反应了过来，“您是说……”  
“没错，正好趁这群黑甲们出去，我们也来一个突袭玩玩，用十几个高级指挥官换一支部队的伤亡，想必到时候噬獆也说不出什么来。”  
岂止是说不出什么，一支部队里才有最多四个指挥官，拿几倍的数量去交换他们的牺牲，况且还有被关押的其余大批士兵，真是一笔划算的买卖，冥河星系怎么可能再对恶魔进行追责呢？  
“只是……关押他们的监狱有点特殊，葛小伦从天使那里学习到了有关时空牢笼的知识，虽然他学得不全面，但也能使虫洞无法直接开启到监狱内侧，而且他还加了一些改进，类似于如果强行在内打开虫洞的话会受到虚空反噬。”  
“他用的是多少帧的运算？”  
“12帧，如果是女王您的话，倒是可以在反噬来不及发动前就把目标转移出来…”阿托话没说完就被凉冰不耐烦地打断：“如果是我话就直接撕了它，还费什么事等它反噬。行了，一群虾兵蟹将还轮不到女王我亲自动手，你们也研究了那么久的雄芯，是时候历练历练了，区区山寨版的时空牢笼，给你们3分钟解算掉它，可别让我失望哦。”

“请首长放心，此次行动绝不让您失望！”巨大的虫洞前，雄兵连的超级士兵们整装待发，两位天使也身着铠甲等待着一起上阵。  
“祝雄兵连的大家凯旋而归，我们在地面上等待着你们的好消息！”米龙还了一记军礼，黑甲士兵们便一个个跃进虫洞中，蔷薇也要随之动身时，一个温热的气息附上了耳廓——凉冰的笑声如同蜜糖般甜腻：“快回来哦，我等着你来保护我。”


	8. Chapter 8

雄兵连篇 Chapter 8   
耀眼的炮火如同烟花绚烂了整片夜空，盘卧星空之上的巨大战舰终于丧失了驱动能力缓缓下沉，蔷薇就是在这个时候收到防线总部遭遇恶魔入侵的消息，一瞬间她心跳骤停，强行稳定下心神后在共通通讯中沉声回应：“报告伤亡情况。”  
“目前尚未发生人员死亡，战士们受到的都是轻伤，主要是在和恶魔的交锋中被能量波撞倒，暂时昏迷了过去…”  
“那凉冰呢，她怎么样了。”通讯员的报告被强行打断，作为军人，中士的举动也许不合时宜，整座营区有成千上万个士兵，他们都在面临生死危机，蔷薇不该只专注于某个特定的对象才对，这不是她的行事作风，但偏偏她现在是如此的焦躁，甚至无法听完对面的完整报告。  
“凉小姐……”通讯员那边传来一阵嘈杂的声音，像是在打听具体情况，接着通讯员焦急的声音贴上了话筒：“不好！就在刚才凉小姐动身前去阻拦恶魔了！他们的目标是东南方向的监狱！”  
在他话音落下的同时，原本开在夜空之上蔷薇身后的巨大虫洞骤然消失——这个虫洞本该维持三分钟的，距离结束还剩下十五秒它却提前关闭，只可能是一个原因——维持虫洞运作的人出现了意外。  
蔷薇的耳边嗡嗡作响，反复回荡的只有凉冰的那一句“快回来哦，我等着你来保护我。”  
参与突袭的人员开始紧急撤退，虫洞没有了，他们只能乘坐跟随而来的直升飞机赶回总部支援，这时蔷薇却突然动了，红发的中士撞入自己撕裂的虫洞中，下一秒在几千米外的夜空中出现，接着又马上消失，她于时空中反复跳跃，将运算加载至极限，只求使自己不会被悔恨所淹没，蔷薇从未像此刻这般向诸神祈求——祈求命运多些宽容，祈求自己尚且还赶得及。

“女王，蔷薇正在快速赶来，比我们预计的时间要短得多。”阿托接到黑风的连线后向倚在墙边的凉冰垂首禀报，他们现在位于地下监狱的通道当中，最外层设置的防御措施已经被破坏掉，只剩下面前关押着俘虏的中心区域还被葛小伦仿制的时空牢笼所阻绝在内。  
凉冰自从走进来后就一直靠着墙壁，闲闲地观看阿托带着手下的人在忙活，完全没有上来帮忙的意思，用她的话来说，这叫历练，要是事事都要女王亲力亲为，那还要他们干嘛呀。此时她闻言弯垂了眼眸，不知是该欣喜蔷薇比料想的还要重视自己呢，还是无奈她的行动必将影响到劫狱的进展。  
“你们还要折腾多久啊？”她叹着气问自家的这帮子精英，要不怎么说有个好大脑不如有个好基因，就银河之力那傻小孩胡乱做的山寨货，竟然能让恶魔的顶尖技术人员解算上两分钟还没有完，凉冰看得眼疼，要不是为了积累手下们的实践经验，她早上去把这破烂玩意儿给拆了。  
“启禀女王，还要差不多四十秒。”  
“可蔷薇最多三十秒就回来了，怎么办呢。”凉冰摊开手，她最近教了蔷薇不少好东西，小丫头的虫洞能力可以说是突飞猛进，过往70公里外的大气层可能会让她花上近十分钟的时间才能跳跃回来，而且还得祈祷中途不会因为引擎过热一脑门从半空里栽下来，可是现在，凉冰对自己的训练成果非常自信——杜蔷薇本身就是一颗璀璨的明珠，只是轻微擦拭两下便更加夺目逼人。  
“行了，”她离开墙壁随意点了几个恶魔，“你们一会儿跟女王我出去演场戏，记得啊，假装受伤可以，但别真给自己弄残了。”  
二十秒，这是蔷薇回到总部所用的具体时长，她略微喘息地踏上监狱前方的地面，超出负荷的连续运算使得铠甲冒着炽热的白烟，她整个人都笼罩在雾气之中，驻守在此的士兵们发现了她上前行礼道：“蔷薇中士，恶魔开启了能量防御罩，我们无法突破进去，凉小姐两分钟前使用虫洞进入到了建筑内部，现在情况不明，我们很是担忧她的安危。”  
蔷薇点点头，一言不发地再次驱动运算跃入虫洞，当她几近踉跄地浮现在监狱外层的甬道中时，一道黑影迅速从前方划过摔进墙体之中，她连忙上前查到，却发现是一只恶魔一动不动地躺在废墟之中，看样子好像已经昏迷，继而甬道深处又传出几声轰响还伴随着哎呦哎呦之声，等蔷薇赶过去，只看见一地的恶魔抱着胳膊腿脚躺在地上哼哼唧唧，而凉冰扶靠着墙壁脸色苍白摇摇欲坠，看到女战士的身影之时，她面色一松便往地上栽去，然后如愿以偿地倒进了女战士的怀中——被蔷薇的双臂小心翼翼地环抱着，恶魔女王埋在红发里的嘴角勾起了得逞的弧度。  
假装被打倒的恶魔精英们还在卖力地喊痛，其中有一个喊得最欢实，中气十足地一看晚饭就没少吃，女王唇边的笑意僵住，暗通讯里响了她的暴吼：“给我闭嘴！哼唧的都是什么玩意儿！再瞎叫唤就发配你去挖矿！”那恶魔叫声一顿，立马安静下来，躺在地上瑟瑟发抖。  
蔷薇看着眼前的场面心中说不出的怪异，她怎么觉得这些恶魔不是像受了爬不起来的伤呢，凉冰不敢给她时间细思，只好结束掉装死，故作柔弱地扶着头站好：“幸亏你来了，我追着恶魔去了里面，但是他们人太多我现在打不过，只好退出来了，这几个是跟出来的追兵。”  
凉冰这辈子的天赋值都没点在演技上，这番矫揉造作的倾情演出不但没有换得杜中士的疼惜，反倒让她狐疑地眯起了眼睛，凉冰心中警铃大作，完了完了蔷薇开始怀疑了，她立马呼唤阿托：“阿托！快出来顶住！恶魔之爪做好准备！”  
阿托应声破墙而出，三米多的身高直接顶上了天花板，他巨剑在身前划过，荡出的劲气使得蔷薇抱起凉冰闪跃到十米之外，她们原本站着的地方被剑气击中的地面砖石飞溅，留下一道足有半米深的坑痕。  
阿托扭起一个阴冷的狞笑：“凡人我懒得杀，但既然是雄兵连的人，来了就不要走了吧。”  
瞧瞧，瞧瞧，这才像个反派嘛，凉冰心中熨帖，之前那些个演的都是什么玩意儿——恶魔女王真心实意地没把自己计算在内。  
蔷薇专注于眼前的恶魔，忘掉了心中的疑惑，她打量着那把巨剑：“你是…剑魔阿托？”她想起彦走之前自己在地面上远远观看到的那场对战，“那天被天使彦一招砍断剑的是你？”  
好一个打人专打脸的杜蔷薇，阿托语气森森尽显寒意：“天使彦继承了凯莎的武器库，我打不过，至于对付你们这些黑甲战士嘛，” 他剑锋一转，“定然不再辜负女王所托。”  
“那就来试试。”蔷薇毫不示弱地还击回去，接着凉冰听到了她的暗通讯：“我开启一个虫洞把你送到外面去，一会儿开打了不要进来。”  
诶、诶——那怎么行，我又不是让你们真打！可惜凉冰的抗议还没说出口人就落在了监狱外的草地上，一旁的战士上来想要扶起她，被她一把甩开：“我艹！”  
通讯里响起的报告及时打断了女王乱发脾气：“女王，我们已经解算成功，正在将目标进行转移，预计五秒之内完成行动——”  
“轰——”地一声巨响，监狱顶上空旷的地面被由下而上劈开一道裂缝，蔷薇和阿托的身影从内激射而出，在恶魔竖起的能量罩中急速缠斗，电光火石间两人交手了不下十数次。  
与此同时，一道黑影带着万钧之势从天坠落，手中巨剑携裹着山河之力劈在蓝色的能量罩上，刹那间，交接之处迸发出夺目电光，照彻黑夜，下一秒，能量罩龟裂成无数碎片从空中剥落。  
“啧，葛小伦回来了，转移完战俘你们马上撤，咱们只是来劫个狱，没必要多做无谓停留。”凉冰听着通讯中的进度，当地下最后一个恶魔也撤退完毕后，漆黑的恶魔之爪陡然现身于夜色之中，呼啸着奔向空地上打成一团的三人。  
“——莫甘娜！”蔷薇望见那两只巨大的铁爪凌空抓来，惊愕到瞳孔骤缩，甚至来不及开启虫洞，熟悉的禁锢便牢牢握住她的全身，身侧的葛小伦也被一掌按于地面再也无法动弹。阿托一脚踩在葛小伦的头上，拿剑指着他的脖子，警告地看向蔷薇：“你最好不要想着用虫洞的那套来救他，否则他不死于我的剑下也会死于吾王莫甘娜的怒火之中。”  
条件反射准备闪出恶魔之爪的蔷薇顿住，是啊，她引以为傲的虫洞能力在恶魔之爪前犹如儿戏，无论怎样逃脱都能被重新捕捉回来，他们面对莫甘娜根本毫无还手能力。  
看蔷薇颓然地停止挣扎，阿托轻蔑一笑：“可惜，女王的命令是劫完人就走，否则真想会会号称一支连队可抵百万雄师的雄兵连全体战士。”

恶魔不在意饕餮的死活，但却感谢黑甲士兵们提供了不错的交易筹码——这是剑魔临走时丢下的留言。炙心用次生物引擎将直升飞机重新定义为五倍飞行速度，随着其余人降落回营地后，得到的就是这样的描述。  
恶魔前脚消失，他们后脚赶到，中间相隔不到十秒，收获的却只有满满的嘲讽，恶魔的意思多么简单啊——你们随便搞饕餮，我们不感兴趣，但是如果是有利可图的事情，我们也不介意插上一脚。  
好一个有利可图，炙心一拳打在飞行舱上，她只考虑到以恶魔的素来行动方针，即使人类和饕餮产生交火，恶魔也不会贸然出兵相助，所以莫甘娜为了避嫌就不能让自己的士兵在战场上露面，但她却漏掉了地下的战俘，拥有了如此数量可观的战俘，恶魔完全可以从饕餮那里交换到同等可期的好处——为了自身的利益行事，完全符合恶魔的宗旨。炙心甚至都无法就此事对伪装潜伏着的莫甘娜提出质疑，她颓丧地垂落肩膀，想起师父鹤熙曾经对自己做出的评价——“炙心呐，你很聪明，但论战术上面，你还太缺乏磨炼，如果遇上莫甘娜或者死神卡尔这种级别的对手，即使不拼武力你也会吃亏的。”  
结束打斗的空地中，蔷薇心情沉重地接过士兵递来的水，她不知道今晚的行动到底算什么——他们打掉了饕餮的一支舰队，然后自己老窝却被恶魔给抄了，一场奔波最后换来这么个可笑的结局。  
“凉冰呢？”她随口问着身边的战士，以她所想，虚弱状态下的凉冰应该已经被其他士兵们送往了医务室，结果却看到周围的几个人都露出复杂难言之色，杜中士心跳一漏，“她出了什么事情吗？”说罢就急切地往外面走，士兵见状连忙劝解：“没什么没什么，凉小姐她没啥大碍，就是——”  
——就是她不愿意起来，蔷薇远远望见那个黑发的女人宛若一个小孩赖在草地上，周围想来扶她的人都被她统统无视掉，不禁感到哭笑不得。  
“怎么，你打算睡在这里吗？”中士打趣地走近，弯腰俯视着她，三万岁的小孩终于肯给出回应，她两只手臂撑在身后，没好气地瞟了中士一眼：“不是你把我扔到这里来的吗？”  
笑意染上蔷薇锋利的眉眼，她说不上为什么，和恶魔交战之后还能看到凉冰的这件事实，却使她无法抑制地感到放松，以至于声音都带着愉悦的明快：“我把你扔在这里，你就原封不动啊，行了，起来吧，看你也没什么事，咱们直接回宿舍。”她把手递到凉冰面前，凉冰却把脸撇开不肯赏光：“我不管，你把我扔在这里，就要负责把我抱回去，我没力气了，动不了。”  
中士的笑容呆滞在脸上，这人确定是三万岁不是三岁？冷静矜持的中士当然不会如她所愿，她晃荡着手站直身体：“真不起来？不起来我可走了啊。”她是个说到做到的狠人，凉冰这样子分明是没有问题，她要是真抱着这人在营地里走上一圈，第二天不被蕾娜八卦的目光给射穿了才怪，当她不知道啊，这些天蕾娜话里话外都在暗搓搓地打探她和凉冰的关系，自己才不会送上门去给蕾娜扩充谈资。  
可凉冰更狠，她稳坐不动完全不把中士作势离开的样子放在眼里：“好啊，你不抱，我就找别人抱去，哎我看旁边那位帅哥就挺不错，”中士抬起的脚尖顿住，以凉冰的脾气这事大概真能做得出来，而且也绝对不缺乏人选，没看已经有好几个小伙跃跃欲试了，凉冰还在那边招呼着，“这位小帅哥，你看要不要…”她话还没说完，整个人就悬空而起，落入黑甲覆盖着的纤细臂弯中，蔷薇花的香气混杂着硝烟的味道充斥了鼻尖，而映入眼帘的是随着步伐晃动的红色瀑布——莫甘娜总能得到她想要的，似乎曾有人这样说过，此刻的凉冰欣然赞同。


	9. Chapter 9

雄兵连篇 Chapter 9

事实上杜中士并没有真抱着凉冰一路走回宿舍，在她晕晕乎乎如踏云端地行驶出一百米后，宕机的大脑终于记起除了步行以外还有其他方式可供选择，于是尚在偷乐的恶魔女王下一秒就发现愉快的旅程宣告结束——她们站在了宿舍内，具体来说是站在凉冰的床前。  
身着黑甲的战士几乎是像丢烫手山芋一样把怀中软若无骨的娇躯抛向床间，嘴里还慌乱地快速说着：“你也累了赶紧睡吧。”她没有如同自己所愿的那样拉开了距离——缠绕在后颈的双臂如同海妖一般将胆敢探身倾听的旅人拉下水面，蔷薇猝不及防潜入水底，蛊惑的双瞳捕捉了她的视线，她被海妖摄取走心魂，从而忘却掉呼吸。  
性爱或是酒精，古时的战士在结束一场战役后喜欢两者选则其一，无论名曰放松或是慰劳，究其原因都是受肾上腺素所驱使，蔷薇深明其理，也从不认为自己会是其中的一员，粗劣的原始本能无法主宰严于律己的军人——直到向凉冰的唇瓣拉近距离前，她都是这么想的。  
晕眩——白光充斥着头脑，热意使中士双目烧红，或许她应该扑上去，用撕咬或贪嚼使那双花瓣般的红唇遭受风雨蹂躏，又或施与最轻柔的扫触细抚过它的每一道纹路，但是都没有——中士在品尝到诱惑之前终止掉前进。  
她们呼吸可闻，四目相触，凉冰的眼尾染上迷离艳色，那双琉璃浅瞳此时浸泡在水中晕出层层波光，蔷薇不敢再看，她怕映在其中的自己也是这副模样，甚至来不及细思自己为何会有刚才的冲动，她只是支起手臂慌张地想要逃离包裹住自己的馨香——凉冰的香味犹如其本人，霸道又充满侵略性，此时只会加速她的心跳。  
然而纤细的手臂却不肯放过她，在中士起身时又牢牢固定住她的后颈，蔷薇撇开头不肯去看那张娇艳的脸庞：“你放手，时间不早了，我想去休息。”  
“好啊，那我们一起休息。”凉冰咬字暧昧。  
“凉冰！”别扭的中士终于恼羞成怒，涨红着脸瞪向女人，那罪魁祸首浅笑盈盈地把她圈向自己，在被挑逗的对象忍不住炸毛之前，贴上耳廓轻声提问：“如果我今天出了意外，你会怎么样呢？”  
蔷薇愣住，在大气层外接到那则通讯起，她一心想的只有赶快回来，中士拒绝去想象凉冰浑身浴血倒在地上的场景，那样只可能加重她的运算负荷，而后她看到凉冰完好无恙，甚至还能假装柔弱只为了赖在自己的怀中，便更加不去触及那个假设了。可现在凉冰问了起来，蔷薇仿佛又感到当时的恐慌摄住自己的心脏，充斥于双颊的血液开始回归应有的地方，她沉默了片刻，最终说道：“我不知道，但有一点可以确定——我一定会悔恨终生。”  
“那如果我死了呢？”  
红发的中士愤然怒视：“凉冰，你别咒自己行吗！”被她蹙眉注视的女人却笑得浑不在意：“蔷薇，在这种诸神混战的年代，谁也不能保证自己一定能够活到明天。”  
红发的中士还是愤愤不平，她生硬地扭开了脸：“别人太远了我够不到，但你我会好好看着，像今天的事不会再发生了。”她起身回到自己的床上，最后也没有回答凉冰的问题——因为那是她想都不愿想的未来。  
蔷薇换好睡衣的时候，对面的女人已经穿着那套熟悉的遮了跟没遮一样的性感睡裙，她撑着下巴观看中士摸上台灯的按钮，目光闪烁忽而狡黠一笑：“话说蔷薇，你刚才是不是想要…”  
——“亲我”二字被中士羞恼的“闭嘴”压盖下来，房间陷入黑暗，凉冰看到对面的人影一个翻身贴上了枕头，接着传来难掩慌乱的声音：“你今天晚上自己睡，不准爬过来！”  
嗤，凉冰笑着转身睡下，不过去就不过去，就让这人自个儿纠结去吧，她才不信小丫头今晚能睡个好觉。

琪琳五点多就起床了，天才蒙蒙亮，她向来没有睡回笼觉的习惯，所以干脆出门去晨跑，她以为昨天刚打完一场仗，不会有人像自己一样起得这么早，结果刚到了训练场边，就看到雾气朦胧中远远跑过来一个身影——绯红色的长发随着跃动起伏，不是蔷薇还能是谁。  
蔷薇来到近处向琪琳道了一声早，没有停地继续跑了下去，琪琳便顺势跟上：“你几点来的啊？怎么起得比我还早。”蔷薇脚步似有一顿，在琪琳没有察觉异样之前就若无其事地接上话道：“还好，就比你早一点。”  
两个人都不是健谈之辈，场面一时安静下来，唯有训练靴踏在地面上的有力节奏声于空旷处回荡，琪琳用眼角观察着身旁人冷峻的面容——论酷劲，连里只有蔚姐和蔷薇有的一拼，但蔚姐那是酷爆直爽，不像蔷薇，染了一头热焰似的红发，脾气却和脸一样臭，这姐们平时能不开口就尽量不开口，高岭之花的人设贯彻始终，葛小伦毫不掩饰地喜欢了她一年都不见她松口——说起这个，琪琳就想起了蔷薇这次带来的女人——连里那些缺心眼的大老爷们也就算了，剩下的人里萌萌是个小孩性子，蔚姐粗放不输于男人，竟然只有蕾娜和自己瞧出了不对劲——蔷薇和那个凉小姐之间怎么看都不像普通关系，瞧着倒是暧昧得不清呐。  
蔷薇难道还喜欢女人？这是琪琳连日以来在思考的问题，她又不像蕾娜那么八卦，能天天变着法子地打听，只好默默将疑惑压在心底，不过蔷薇如果真喜欢女人也没什么，只是小伦就要惨了——他怎么看都不是凉小姐的对手。  
既然想到凉小姐，琪琳便顺口问了：“昨天远远看见你抱着凉小姐回去了，她怎么样了？恢复过来了吗？”天地良心，琪琳问这话时真没有别的意思，她纯粹就是关心一下凉小姐的身体状况，没想到蔷薇一个踉跄差点没跑稳，接着脸上浮起可疑的红晕：“啊？她…她恢复得挺好的！没什么大问题。”  
杜中士说话时眼神飘移，浮游不定，琪琳眯起了她的眼睛，她以自己狙击手的犀利目光来发誓——这两个人之间绝对发生了什么。  
啊，突然好想八卦。  
琪琳曾经身为人民警察的操守到底没能让她对队友的私生活真正手下，两人默契地同时闭口，专注于晨跑本身。  
绕场十几圈后，晨雾渐渐散去，阳光直射出云层，清脆的鸟鸣声稀稀落落地在四周响起，蔷薇停下双腿的迈动，浑身盈满运动后的舒畅，她好心情地活动着胳膊：“走，我请你吃烧麦去。”  
琪琳却笑得有点狭促：“呦，今天不陪你的凉小姐一起吃了？”  
琪琳怎么也变得八卦了，蔷薇面上冷静心中懊恼，难道自己今后不仅要躲蕾娜还要绕着琪琳走了吗？她打头带路看似泰然自若：“给她带回去也一样。”  
还好，琪琳到底和蕾娜是不同的，她俏然一笑跟了上来没再追根究底，被轻松放过的杜中士暗松了一口气。  
她们去的那家广式餐点铺是凉冰的心仪之选，老板娘早就熟悉了蔷薇，所以一照面就招呼道：“靓妹又来吃了哇，”她往蔷薇身后一望有些奇怪，“诶？今天带来的女仔倒系换了，但系都好靓都系黑头发啦。”  
蔷薇脑门抽疼，今天是怎么了，她觉得自己走到哪儿都在被针对，之前她就不该放任凉冰和老板娘没事瞎攀谈——看这问的都是什么话呀，听着就跟她是脚踏两条船的渣女一样，有凉冰这一条船还不够让人焦头烂额吗？  
说来，杜蔷薇如今陷入的混乱堪称人生之最，她以为此前纠结于凉冰的爱慕是否是真已经够头大的了，然而得到答案后却更加烦闷，她不知道自己是否也能回报给凉冰同等的感情——蔷薇一直认为自己不可能喜欢女人，雄兵连里从不缺乏女性，并且个个美丽动人，然而她从没对其中任何一个起过遐思，同性在蔷薇这里是跨不过友情界限的，后来凉冰的同床共枕让她动摇，但她更多将其归类为自己的私人空间遭到入侵的震惊与愕然，再后来她逐渐习惯了凉冰的无赖举动，也慢慢接受了她的亲近，但蔷薇不觉得自己会做出什么出格的事情，或许到了最后自己还是会拒绝掉凉冰的好意吧，她曾这么想过，但在昨晚一切翻天覆地——她竟然想要去亲吻凉冰，不受控制地、发自内心地渴望触碰身下的美丽女人，那欲望清晰到让自己恐慌，所以她没出息地逃了。  
杜蔷薇平生第一次当了逃兵，然后默默地为了一个可笑的性取向问题迷茫了整个夜晚。似乎遇见凉冰起自己的睡眠质量就越发堪忧，杜中士表情寡淡地咬着烧麦，嘴里尝不出任何味道。琪琳把打来的醋碟放在桌上，观察着对方大早上就盐意十足的脸：“在想什么呢？挺好的烧麦怎么让你吃得跟味同嚼蜡似的。”  
蔷薇觉得如果让这位警花知道自己在苦恼于弯直的问题，一定会遭到她火力全开的吐槽，再加上一个蕾娜，简直是暗无天日——“没什么，一点小事。”  
“说说呗，也许我能帮上什么忙呢。”一日为公仆终身为公仆，琪琳不忘为人民服务的优良精神。  
这事能怎么帮，蔷薇苦笑着摇头，接着就是一愣，不对，好像的确可以帮——她现在不就在迷茫自己到底会不会被女人所吸引吗？于是中士认真地看着自己的战友：“你确定？真的要帮？事先说好，我只是要做个试验，里面没有别的意思。”琪琳不明所以地点点头，“那好”蔷薇这么说着放下了筷子，下一秒，刀刻般的异域五官在琪琳眼前蓦然放大。  
琪琳，雄兵连超级战士，弑神级阻击手——换作任何一个男性胆敢把脸靠得离她这么近，只怕早就要尝一发弑神弹的滋味了，可被蔷薇冷艳的猫瞳以近距离的方式专注凝视着，琪琳感觉自己被狙击了——然而这一切也就维持了不到两秒钟，蔷薇皱着眉缩回了自己的位置，脸上的表情比刚才还要臭。  
“突然搞什么啊，吓人一跳，”琪琳把手放在胸口没好气地说道，“仗着长得好看就为所欲为了是吧。”杜蔷薇现在还一副谁欠她钱的样子，警中之花觉得自己的尊严遭遇了严重创伤，什么试验不试验的，肯定又是因为那个凉小姐，琪琳决定去他的警察操守，自己回去就找蕾娜八卦去。  
被性取向所扰的中士只是挥挥手，语气要多闷就有多闷：“行了就当我欠你一回，下次有什么忙尽管找我。”她就纳了闷了，琪琳也挺漂亮的，自己要真喜欢女人的话，为什么近距离地看着她却一点都不为所动呢？难道昨晚真的只是因为战斗后的肾上腺素激升？蔷薇觉得自己不可能如此肤浅，所以她这到底是弯了还是没弯呢？

回到宿舍时，凉冰刚从浴室里走出来，湿漉漉的头发搭在白皙的肩颈，还有几滴水珠沿着纤长的脖颈蜿蜒而下，划过锁骨隐入神秘的沟壑之中，凉冰还穿着她那一身蕾丝吊带睡裙，半透明的纱质面料下仿佛还能看到水珠在继续攀爬着玲珑曲线，蔷薇不知道该把眼睛往哪里放，她突然感到一阵口干——奇怪，自己明明已经看惯了凉冰这副性感撩人的模样，以前都能免疫怎么突然就被撩动了呢。  
凉冰像是没有注意到中士的异样，她侧过脖颈用毛巾吸拭着头发上的水分，眼角轻飘飘落在中士的右手上：“给我带的什么呀？”  
“烧麦，你喜欢吃的那家。”蔷薇保持着语气的平淡，让自己显得如往常般并无二致。凉冰探身过来看到熟悉的餐点笑了：“呦，还知道给我带干碟回来呢。”  
蔷薇微不可察地向后仰了仰身，凉冰的香味无可抵挡地缠了过来，让她又一次心慌意乱。凉冰却保持着倾身的弧度抬起了眼眸，那双桃花眼闪烁着看穿一切的了然，从下而上的凝望打得中士措手不及：“谢谢你啊——一直都这么关注着我。”  
她洒下一串娇娆的笑便拎着外卖走开，留下被挑逗的人原地炸毛——这女人是故意的！！然而中士再如何羞愤，胸腔内的跳跃和发烫的脸颊都无法说谎，她扪心自问，又双叒一次慌了神。  
难道自己真的被中年非主流百合给掰弯了？


	10. Chapter 10

雄兵连篇 Chapter 10  
空寂是这座宫殿的永恒主题，时间到了死亡之主的领域也仿佛凝固不动，大殿中央身披学者衣袍的身影伏案书写，苍白的手指执笔，在卷轴上发出细细的磨砂声——这是此间亘古不变的画面。  
脸覆骷髅面具的斯诺浮现于暗处，这位死神最忠诚的仆人向他的主神恭谦俯身：“我神，饕餮王噬獆请求觐见。”  
行走的笔尖顿住，死神缥缈虚幻的声音从兜帽下传来：“是跟恶魔有关的事情吧，让他来就是了。”  
当噬獆走出虫桥，他的神明端坐于桌前，年轻的脸庞挂着若有似无的笑容静静凝视着到访者，饕餮王连忙躬身行礼，即使自己改造过的身体拥有了强大无比的虚空引擎，但在死亡面前人人都应该保持谦卑：“我神，今天是莫甘娜与我们约定好交接战俘的日子。”  
“你知道我从不干涉军队的战事与外交，即使如此也还要来见我，是恶魔那边提出了什么让你难以抉择的要求吗？”卡尔很了解自己的老同学，自己与她的私人交情是一回事，两方文明的战略交涉又是另一回事，毫无疑问，凉冰一定会将手中的筹码榨取出于恶魔而言说最有利的价值。  
噬獆摇头：“莫甘娜提出的条件并不难办，只是属下没有这方面的权限，需要求得我神的恳许——恶魔要求以所救俘虏换取一次冥河在涉及地球的神权会议上的支持，也就是说，如果恶魔与其他文明争夺地球的主权，冥河在不损害自己现今利益的前提下必须主动帮助恶魔进行争取。”噬獆只掌有冥河军队的指挥权，在文明与文明的交涉上，他还不够资格越过主神自行决断，所以在接到恶魔方的通讯后，他便急匆匆前来觐见冥河的主人。  
对于这样的交换条件，噬獆是感到疑惑的，在他看来，十几位高级指挥官远远可以换取到更多，比如说以损失饕餮方利益为前提的一次战事优先权——掌控在恶魔手里的战俘值得这个价位的退让。然而莫甘娜却开出了一个似乎相当实惠的价码，让等好挨宰的噬獆有些无所适从，事情竟如此简单吗？己方甚至不用付出任何实际代价，如此放过一块肥肉不太像是恶魔的作风——即使他们双方算是长期处于互惠互利的状态。  
他想不通的事情自有神来定夺，死亡之主数万年的智慧显然判断这是一场划算的交易，所以噬獆得到来自主神的欣然允诺，当他的身影消失在虫门之后，斯诺再次躬身：“我神，我有一事不解，突袭北之星南部上空的虫洞分明像是恶魔的手笔，若莫甘娜以俘虏换取对此事的不追究，尚在合理范围之内，但您为何会同意帮助恶魔去瓜分地球，噬獆只能看到眼前的利益不懂得其中的价值，您却清楚莫甘娜的筹码根本不值得我们的付出。”  
神明看重的是未来，冥河对地球的兴趣丝毫不逊于恶魔，帮助恶魔争取地球的主权，也就是说冥河也势必无法瓜分到如预期中一样满意的占比，莫甘娜相当狡猾，她说的只是不损害冥河的现今利益，却不包含今后冥河因为每一分少得的股份所造成的不可估算的损失，斯诺不相信自己的神明会为了几万年前的情谊如此让步。  
死神已经恢复了他的书写，尖细的笔尖在纸张上画出一个个艰涩难懂的符号：“我曾经和凉冰一起研究过时空基因，她在上面倾注了毕生之爱，如同我断定虚空可以主宰一切，凉冰也坚信时空蔷薇才是是宇宙的未来，而时空蔷薇现在正在地球上，凉冰争取地球主权也许并不只是为了恶魔，”死神的唇角浮现出斯诺看不懂的笑意，“在期待虚空时代来临的同时，我也想看看凉冰为了她的未来付诸全力，最终会得到什么样的结果。”

噬獆原本以为今天并不会见到恶魔之王，毕竟交换战俘的仪式算不上隆重场合，恶魔女王出不出席皆可，事情全权委托给大将阿托也是一样——反正近一年来她就是这么干的，诸方皆言莫甘娜行踪不定，两三个月都难得见她一次。  
其实凉冰本来也没打算过来的，又不是自己发展的那些恶魔小兵们恳求着要沐浴女王的光辉，只不过是跟饕餮换几个人，谁爱去谁去，但黑风在通讯里唠唠叨叨地说什么女王快三个月没回恶魔一号了，天天乐不思蜀地也不像话是不是，好歹露个面镇镇场子让别的势力在背后少说几句是不是……总之最后为了让黑风少说几句，凉冰还是大半夜地把自己从蔷薇身边硬拽起来，然后就这么百无聊赖地斜靠在王座上，看啥啥不顺眼。  
头顶王冠的女王心情不美丽，这是大厅中所有人都能感受到的，黑风还想要叨叨两句被语琴及时制止住，再让他多说几个字只怕不是要被发配去挖矿就是要上场打头阵了。战俘就在这一片低气压中快速交接完成的，饕餮方最后发表了一番的场面话就匆匆离去，没敢逗留下来继续接收恶魔女王的死亡凝视。  
凉冰看人走了，站起来拍拍屁股也打算溜，最近各个文明都挺老实，她每天在通讯里听听报告就够了，没必要待在这里浪费时间，反正除了听黑风拉家常外不会有任何收获——“都散了吧，该睡觉的睡觉去。”  
“姐，俺们过的是北美洲的时间，才刚到中午头呢。”铁憨憨索顿毫无眼力劲儿。  
“那你就吃饭去，”凉冰没好气地一摆手，“行了，你们不困女王我还困呢，没啥事别来烦我啊。”她打了个哈欠抬腿要走，却被一个巨大的身影拦住了去路，大伯伦三层楼高的身躯半跪在台阶下方：“女王，请您回到恶魔一号上。”  
凉冰挡住哈欠的手放了下来，她挑眉瞧着这个自己从地球上捡来的乡下孩子：“这是你的意思呢？还是所有人的意思？”  
大伯伦小山似的脑袋不住晃动：“我没问过别人，但大家应该也是这么想的，您想要时空蔷薇，我们把她绑过来就是了，您却一整年都陪在她的身边，现在还住到雄兵连那里去了，您是我们的女王，我们恶魔这么久都没啥大动静，天天净看着饕餮在地球耀武扬威地，我不服！”  
凉冰的眼神轻飘飘扫过全场，其余恶魔纷纷摆手撇清自己：“我可没这么想我可没这么想，不关我的事啊！”  
“你看，没人像你一样急着要打仗呢。”凉冰摊开手，阿托弓腰抚住胸口：“女王，乡下孩子没什么见识，我来跟他详细谈。”  
大伯伦还是满脸不服气，他激动地想要开口，被凉冰抬手制止：“我不在意时间也有的是时间，如果要花三万年才能得到时空蔷薇，”她转身走入虫洞没再理会身后，“那就花上三万年。”

宿舍保持着她走前的黑暗，连蔷薇的睡姿都没有任何改变，然而凉冰刚踏出虫洞一步就接到黑风的紧急呼唤：“不好了女王，蔷薇她——”  
“——啪！”室内骤然亮起了光芒，红发的中士手搭着台灯开关，上身缓缓坐起，眼里没有半点朦胧，直晃晃地逼视着归来者：“你去了哪里？”  
黑风的报告也在同时完成，简单来说，蔷薇察觉到了房中虫洞的波动，在凉冰回到宿舍的一瞬间警觉醒来——还好，她并不知道我走了多久，恶魔女王暗自庆幸，不过形式也没乐观到哪去——她完全解释不通自己大半夜的可疑行迹。  
沉默横亘在两人之间，也许凉冰可以撒一个谎，但任何谎言在此时都显得苍白可笑，况且凉冰知道，自己根本无法直视蔷薇的眼睛。中士被她的沉默激怒，愤然起身，黑甲从空气中挤出包裹住战士的躯体，那双猫瞳中的温度凝结至冰点：“我现在可以通知雄兵连所有的超级战士前来逮捕你，告诉我，你究竟为谁行事。”  
“我为我自己，”凉冰无视战士全身戒备的气场，一步步走近那个女孩，直到被枪抵住心口：“同时也为了你。”她一瞬不瞬地凝视对方，这次是红发的女孩先移开了视线，蔷薇斜视地面，努力不让语气软化下来：“那你刚才去了哪里？”  
“我暂时还不能告诉你。”  
蔷薇猛然回目，燃于心间的怒焰被再次投掷干柴，她想要扣下扳机——即使子弹根本无法撼动凉冰分毫，但如果能让凉冰产生如同自己万分之一的不快也好，她只想让席卷自身的愤怒也焚遍对方全身，这样，也许凉冰就不会再如此的泰然自若，就不会像这般平静地坦诚着自己的欺瞒。  
中士的手指紧紧压迫着扳机，凉冰目光专注，含着化不去的柔情与沉静：“蔷薇，你所有的疑问总有一天我都会解答，但不是现在。我此时只能保证，我的所作所为绝对不会伤害你和你的国家。”  
之后凉冰没有再说话，中士的目光明灭晃动，与之相对的，是黑发女人前所未有的坚定。蔷薇知道这个人没有撒谎，但她却依旧可疑，自己现在应该做的是立刻通知战友，将她监禁起来，进行审讯，或许凉冰会说出答案——也或许，凉冰会就此离开。   
熟悉的无力感再次侵占全身，凉冰，你为什么总是要让我左右为难。  
蔷薇持枪的手颓然放下，黑色战甲分崩离析，她猛然打开那只想要抚上肩头的手：“你笃定我拿你没有办法，是不是？”对面的浅瞳里划过痛意，蔷薇不想去管，她现在只想避开这个造成自己一切混乱的源头，“是，我的确没有办法，你可以继续留下来，但不要再说喜欢我的话——”  
——我不想听，说完蔷薇闪进了自己的虫洞。  
被留下的恶魔女王对着只剩一个人的房间苦笑，蔷薇，我说我能够等上三万年，可时间却不轻易放人悠然度过啊。


	11. Chapter 11

雄兵连篇 Chapter 11  
蕾娜一进门就察觉到今天的食堂有点不太一样，她大眼在长桌上扫过终于瞧出是哪里显得不对劲，只见吃早点的人群中赫然夹杂着一颗红色的脑袋——大清早就能把脸臭成这副模样的，雄兵连里除了杜蔷薇也找不出第二个人来。  
“这么难得啊，今天竟然没跟你的凉小姐出去吃独食？”蔷薇正埋头吃饭，一个餐盘从天而降落在她眼前，甚至不用听声音只看那盘里装得满满的小菜，便知道坐在对面的人只会是那位太阳之光。躲了一整晚的名字出现在耳中，红发中士眉头微蹙，她不抬头也清楚蕾娜现在一定正满脸的八卦，跃跃欲试地想要旁敲侧击点什么，只是中士如今没有心思应付这些，八卦中的另一位主角占据了她神经的每一端末梢，啮咬着她的每分每秒。  
蔷薇彻夜都没有阖上眼睛，思绪纷乱盘绕于她的脑海，一些将明未明的东西悄悄探出触角，在她尚未抓住之前又潜回洪流之中，蔷薇有一种感觉，如果自己追逐着那些朦胧的东西而去，前方必然有深不可测的渊壑等待着她，她不愿被吞噬，所以停止住探索的脚步，任由头脑发涨，心绪如雪花崩落，茫然遮住一切。  
可惜天之骄女太阳之光从小被捧在手心里长大，最不会的就是察言观色，她丝毫没有体谅杜中士的苦衷，非要哪壶不开提哪壶：“凉小姐人呢？怎么就你自己在这儿，哎你别光顾着吃啊，我跟你说话呐。”  
蔷薇狠狠闭上眼，再睁开时呼出一口气，蕾娜根本就不是读不懂空气，她是大小姐脾气我行我素惯了，自己就算把“旁人勿近”写在脸上都没用。杜中士认命地抬起头，语气和脸一样盐：“不知道，你可以自己找她问去。”  
嘿，她人都不在我找谁问去？蕾娜被盐了个不轻，刚想怼回去却眼尖地发现对面的人不单单是脸臭，那细长的猫眼下还堆积着一层浅淡的黑青——典型的思绪难平、彻夜未眠。  
有情况，蕾娜嗅到了大八卦的气息。  
面前淡蓝色的瞳孔里亮起了光，蔷薇不禁暗自叫苦，早知道自己就应该在外面吃饭，谁知道蕾娜今天抽了什么风竟然起了个大早，但她又不能把凉冰半夜行踪不明的事情讲出来，便只好在两只探照灯般的视线照射下，强顶着一张面无表情的脸继续吃粥。  
蕾娜瞧她一副油盐不进的样子，内心冷哼，以为沉默是金我就拿你没法子了？她猛地抬臂向蔷薇身后招手：“凉小姐，来这儿坐啊。”蔷薇一口粥卡在喉咙里咳得惊天动地，人还不忘赶紧回首，脚下已经做好了开溜的准备。  
她那副见鬼的反应让蕾娜啧啧称奇，待杜中士沉着一张脸坐回椅子上，这位看热闹不嫌事大的雄兵连队长抱臂翘上二郎腿：“说吧，你这闹得是哪出？该不会真是什么情侣吵架吧。”  
“什么情侣吵架！”蔷薇一拍桌子又站了起来，继而发觉自己反应过于激动，重新坐下，“没什么，普通闹别扭而已，我和她不是那种关系。”  
你脸上可不像是这么写的，蕾娜特别想吐槽回去，但想想彻底把杜蔷薇惹毛的后果，大概自己一星期都别想和这位搭上话了，那怎么行，她还想多看会儿戏呢。  
“所以你们闹的什么啊？要不说出来让我评评理？我说你俩也都老大不小的了，怎么还跟小女生一样吵架斗气呢。”蕾娜觉得自己挺贴心的，女孩子有些话憋在心里只会越发难受，这个时候最需要的不就是找个同伴倾诉倾述，自己送上门的知心姐姐，蔷薇难道不应该趁机一吐为快？可蔷薇只是勉强扯动了一下唇角，缓缓摇了摇头，看得蕾娜跟着着急，这人怎么就这么能憋呢！她越是表现得不愿多说反而越引得别人好奇难耐啊！  
有一行人打好饭走了过来，原来是雄兵连的三位男性和两位天使战士，他们看见蔷薇也是觉得新奇，刘闯挑了个位置大刀金马地坐下：“我说蔷薇妹子，一晃眼儿小半个月没在食堂见过你了，咋地今天就想起来跟咱凑在一起吃了？”  
刘闯是个大老粗说话不怎么经脑子，他想起来什么说什么，本身没什么恶意，就是话到别人耳里显得不怎么好听，赵信连忙给了他一肘子：“怎么说话的，咱们蔷薇那叫热情好客，人家冰姐大老远的跟着跑来，蔷薇这不是代表咱们雄兵连好好招待她一下嘛，”他往旁边歪歪脖子，“你说是不是啊小伦。”  
你问葛小伦有关蔷薇的什么他都能给你吹出彩虹屁来，这不，他忙不迭地点着头：“就是，蔷薇她人一直都这么好，亲切，热情。”  
蕾娜的白眼翻上了天，这说的还是自己认识的那个杜蔷薇吗，葛小伦什么时候才能明白追女生靠的不是一味拍马屁，关键还得在于施展自身的魅力，提起魅力，她脑中浮现出某位高级女公关的身影，说实话蕾娜还真没见过比这女人更能诱惑人的——她可是好几次亲眼目睹蔷薇不自觉地被凉小姐勾跑了眼神。  
同样的面容也在蔷薇心中划过，她无声苦笑，凉冰从来没有像葛小伦一样百般讨好自己，不如说从一开始她们其实总爱斗嘴，凉冰的示好也全部带着玩笑的意味，从不隆重从无卑微，甚至还能前脚告白完后脚就开始明目张胆地欺骗，真是一个差劲的追求者，蔷薇的苦笑淡了下去——为什么到头来牵动自己喜怒的却偏偏是她。  
吹捧没有得到半点回应，葛小伦不以为意，蔷薇对待别人的追求向来冷若冰霜，他早就习惯了，此时倒是有另一件事让他想起：“哦对了，昨天米龙首长告诉我，三天后要在城里举办一场战后重建动员大会，想要邀请咱们连的人出面演讲。上次咱们一走恶魔就跑来偷袭，这次肯定不能全部离营，你们看都让谁去合适？”  
“你肯定得去，众人瞩目的银河之力呦~”蕾娜一把拍在葛小伦肩上，大姐范十足，看见葛小伦殷切地望向自己后又松开手掌，“我可不去，你们地球人的动员大会，我一个外星人参和什么。”葛小伦的目光便欲言又止地在席间来回扫视，赵信干脆替他把话说了：“害，看你这吞吞吐吐的，不就是想让蔷薇也去嘛，我看行啊，到时候让闯子娜姐留下来守营，萌萌蔚姐估计也是要留着的，琪琳问问她要不要去，她不去的话我跟着去，你看这不就齐活了嘛。”  
他三言两语就把事情安排完了，蕾娜把他摊开的手挥到一边：“去，我这个队长都没发话，你就把我的活给抢完了，你也没问人家蔷薇愿不愿意去？”  
“我无所谓。”蔷薇的粥快见底了，她加快速度打算吃完就走，蕾娜能那么容易放过她吗，太阳之光的眼睛昝向她身后突然笑得有些鸡贼：“你无所谓，那凉小姐呢？机会难得她要不要也跟着一起去？”  
“她不用去。”  
“去哪里？”  
两道声音几乎同时响起，蔷薇回过头，她代为回答的人本尊就站在自己的身后，托着餐盘巧笑嫣然，脸上还挂着恰到好处的疑问，但蔷薇没来由地觉得凉冰什么都知道了——这又让她感到一阵烦躁，干脆默不作声回身继续吃粥，对身后的人视若无睹。  
场面顿时尴尬无比，可尬的只有旁观者，两位当事人一个比一个不为所动，凉冰好似被无视的人不是自己一样，气定神闲地在一个稍远的地方落座，赵信这才反应过来：“哦，我们刚才在说一个重建动员大会，现在正商量着出席的人选，冰姐你看要不要也一起去？”  
琥珀般的浅瞳在两个天使略带愤懑的脸上飘过，轻轻落于红色的发梢间：“算了吧，既然蔷薇不想让我去，那我就不去好了。”自从洛阳毁灭之后，凉冰偶尔会说一些类似于迁就杜蔷薇的话，被迁就的人嘴上不领情，其实心里到底是有点受用的，只是今天这话却让她郁气沸腾，中士愤然起身，勺子在碗中砸的叮当作响：“虚情假意。”  
你自己包裹在谎言里，嘴里却强调着对我的在意，不觉得讽刺吗。  
红发的身影携卷怒意而去，周遭的风都带着凌厉劲气，这下只怕连取餐口掂勺的大妈都知道了两位女士之间在闹不愉快，刘闯呵呵干笑着打发来自四面八方的注目：“没啥，没啥，俩小姐妹斗个嘴，搁明天就好了。”  
事实上，蔷薇和凉冰之间到了第二天也没见到缓和迹象，两人冷战的消息几乎传遍了全营，甚至米龙也特意关怀了一下她们的私下交情，毕竟一个是远道而来的尊贵客人另一个又是炙手可热的当世救星，两位都是军中红人闹僵了多不好看，真有什么矛盾大家可以尽力调解嘛。  
蕾娜只能谢过首长的好意，他们自己还整不明白这俩人矛盾的起因呢——蔷薇整日板着一张冷脸什么也不说，凉小姐倒是笑眯眯地，但也一样谁都别想从她那里打探出来任何话来。这两位大神同时出现在餐桌两头时，夹在中间的众人宛如身处北极冰场，连说话都不敢大声。  
你问蕾娜对自己当日的搞事行为后不后悔，那肯定是有一点点的，不过她更觉得即使自己什么都不干，蔷薇该炸还是会炸，这事归根究底症结是在凉小姐身上，谁知道她做了什么让杜蔷薇发这么大脾气。  
凉冰对外面传扬的消息，态度模棱两可，她并没有否认两人互相冷战的传闻，虽然只有她们自己清楚——这只是一场蔷薇单方面的情绪宣泄而已。  
蔷薇已经连着两晚没有回到宿舍，有恶魔一号的监控凉冰当然知道她跑去了哪里，但她从没去找过蔷薇——红发的女孩在两人之间竖起一道无形的壁垒，凉冰不敢擅自越界，因为恶魔之王比谁都明白，蔷薇一系列看似任性的举动，都只是困兽被逼至走投无路时的愤恨与挣扎。  
凉冰亲自为心仪的猎物堆叠上稻草，当最后那一根终将压下之时，却发现自己同样的无计可施，她只能等待着崩塌将两人一起压垮。  
她现在有些微醺，饭后的晚间过于无聊，所以凉冰想起了几日未见的韦老七，本以为能和酒友来个一醉方休，没想到一照面这个大男人竟然比黑风还要絮叨，拉着她语重心长，话里话外劝解着让她们赶快和好，搞得凉冰最后只能提着酒回到宿舍自酌自饮。  
今天是蔷薇第三晚夜不归宿了，也不知道那小妞少了自己习不习惯，凉冰有些自嘲地笑了笑，反正自己是不太习惯，适应了每天怀抱着热意入眠，猛然失去了，满房间的寂寞竟比想象中还要难熬。  
“黑风，蔷薇睡着了吗？”也许酒精麻痹了大脑的顾虑，恶魔随心所欲的本性在血管中冲撞鼓噪，凉冰思念着蔷薇的温度，没有了倔脾气的小女孩，她睡得一点都不好，她现在只想去到对方身边，然后进入梦乡。  
“呃…按数据显示，应该是在熟睡中，不过…”黑风后面的话凉冰压根就没听，她一个闪现就抵达了心中渴望之所——这是一栋废弃大楼的天台，倒塌的石块于地面上凌乱堆积，在这片废墟之中，有一个蓝白相间的格子吊床突兀矗立着，凉冰看到上面蜷缩着的纤细身影，扬起几日以来第一个发自真心的微笑。  
她很快就嗅着熟悉的蔷薇花香安然入睡。  
黑风看着屏幕上两人相依紧偎的画面，和身旁的语琴面面相觑，他们到底要不要告诉女王呢——在她出现的那一刻蔷薇就已经醒来了。


	12. Chapter 12

雄兵连篇 Chapter 12  
训练后蔷薇一如既往地先行离开，剩下的超级战士们各自找地坐下，刘闯擦擦脸上的汗：“唉！自从蔷薇和冰姐闹别扭后，冰姐都不来训练场喽。”  
“她来干嘛啊，看杜蔷薇那张臭石头脸啊。”蕾娜从虫洞里变出一瓶可乐，自顾自喝了起来。瑞萌萌羡慕地望着娜姐豪饮的身姿，她怎么就没想起来也藏点饮料呢，蕾娜干掉半瓶看见这小孩一脸渴望的样子，直接把剩下的半瓶递给了她，萌萌高高兴兴接了过来，喝完了突然来了一句：“唉，冰姐也不给我们带灌汤包吃了。”  
诶这孩子怎么喝着自己的想着别人的？！蕾娜不服气了，自从凉冰来了以后她觉得自己大姐头的地位岌岌可危，这群人闲着没事嘴里三五不时地就要冰姐冰姐的，不就是给他们买了一堆好吃的么，出息——结果那边赵信又跟着说道：“蔷薇都不陪她出去下馆子了，咱们哪来的外卖可吃啊，”他不知怎地忽然来了精神，“话说啊，你们觉不觉得蔷薇最近怪怪的？”  
“她跟人正在吵架，能不怪吗？”蕾娜觉得赵信说了一句天大的废话，可赵信不这么认为，他挠了挠脸，突然看了下葛小伦，然后脸色有点古怪地说道：“我说的不是脾气臭，蔷薇她不爱理人那不是众所周知的嘛，我是说——”他俯低身子，“你们不觉着她和冰姐之间气氛总有点那样吗？”赵信伸出两个拇指互相靠了靠。  
葛小伦心跳漏了一拍，蕾娜和琪琳脸上浮现奇怪的神色，别人都在思考，只有刘闯懵着脸：“哪儿样啊？不就是小姐妹今天吵吵明天和好那一套么？”  
“切，你都没个对象，你懂什么，”赵信直接对单身狗发起了嘲讽，“不是信爷我瞎说啊，就我这双眼睛，那是雪亮雪亮的，我打一开始就瞧着冰姐看蔷薇的眼神特别的不一样，就跟看自己的东西似的，后来吧，我又发现蔷薇对冰姐的态度也怪怪的，看着有点若即若离，她俩那样子吧，不好说，反正跟我以前在电视里看到的偶像剧有点像。”  
难得开口的何蔚蓝若有所思：“说起来蔷薇是有点怪，经常看到她心事重重的。今天中午我看她一个人坐在会议室外，就递了罐啤酒问她喝不喝，然后她接过去就对着啤酒发起了呆，半晌还叹起了气，你这么一说好像是有点像偶像剧里茶饭不思的样子。”  
蕾娜不知道是该吐槽这两人竟然看偶像剧还是要感慨原来队友们没自己以为的那么睁眼瞎，既然都说开了，她也不自己藏着掖着了，曙光女神清了清嗓子道：“其实吧，昨天蔷薇跟我在聊诸神文明，聊着聊着突然问我能不能抱一下她，我还没反应过来呢，她又说算了，继续跟我聊别的。”她没讲蔷薇当时完全是一副回过神后恨不得咬掉舌头的模样，要不是这位中士满脸写着威胁与拒绝，蕾娜真想就此刨根问底，但谁叫自己前两天刚踩了雷呢，她活生生把一个惊天大八卦憋到了现在。  
一回头发现琪琳也欲言又止，她细眉挑起：“不会她也问过你吧？”  
琪琳那日虽说着要回去找蕾娜八卦，但她从不主动攀谈别人的隐私，遇见蕾娜真人了反倒不知道如何开口，最后就这么不了了之，没想到今天大家竟然集体聊起这个话题，琪琳瞥了眼葛小伦发绿的脸色，简单回答了句“差不多吧”。  
“完了——”刘闯斧子磕在地上，整个人都在愣神，“蔷薇妹子该不会真弯了吧，人家小伦原本和蔷薇好好的，现在咋整啊，我说这可不行啊娜姐，你们——”  
“去，要弯也不是对着我弯的啊，”蕾娜没好气地赏他一记飞眼，“该找谁找谁去，再说了，蔷薇和葛小伦定过关系了吗？人都没给追到手过，还谈什么好好的啊。”  
葛小伦一言不发站了起来，众人被他吓得一跳，赵信连忙跟着站起：“别急啊小伦，我们这也是瞎猜的，别冲动别冲动。”  
葛小伦摇摇头，脸色依旧难看但没有什么过激行为：“不是，信爷你放心，我没打算找谁去算账。我就是觉得娜姐说的对，我天天嚷嚷着喜欢蔷薇，却从来没找她好好表白过…不是，我找过，但那时她嫌我临阵退缩不想听我说话。我现在不再是逃兵了，我只是想认认真真去对她表个白，成了也就成了，不成我也好死心。”  
赵信看着自己的好哥们，内心感慨万千，其实在场的几个明白人差不多都能猜出葛小伦这一去基本上会是怎样的结果，可能小伦他自己也清楚吧，但试了总比不试强，好过之后的岁月在漫长的后悔中度过。  
“行吧，你决定了那就去吧，咱哥几个永远是你坚强的后盾！”赵信拍拍对方宽阔的后背，目送着未来的地球主神扬起黑色羽翼，去寻找心中的女孩。  
“哥们呐，等你回来咱们来个一醉方休。”矮个子的副神瞧着天上那个远去的黑点，喃喃自语道。

蔷薇借用了部队的公共浴室，因为凉冰待在宿舍的缘故，她这几天都是来这里沐浴的。等她擦拭好头发，衣冠整洁地走出澡堂，十几米外的道路旁站着一个腼腆的身影，这一幕特别像是当年在超神学院时期经常看到的场景——自己下完课或训练完毕从大楼中走出，往往就会有一个毛头小子等在外面，用蹩脚的理由编造着各种偶遇。  
蔷薇突然明白接下来将会发生的事情。  
她本来以为自己会慌张，因为不管承不承认，曾经雄兵连里的所有人都心知肚明，杜蔷薇和葛小伦之间是存在着一些什么的——即使她从未说出口，即使一切已经被战火所掩埋。  
在这段时日里，她思考着对凉冰的感觉，也不是没想起过懵懂时曾牵挂着的对象，每当此时，她会感到愧疚，会感到亏欠，但唯独就是没有当初的心动。那份记忆是自己的，但那份心情已经发黄褪色，好像一张薄纸片，轻飘飘地落在哪里都不再有重量。蔷薇开始恐惧，她以为自己是薄情的人，她害怕自己是薄情的人，如果曾有过的感情可以说消逝就消逝，那自己就算喜欢上凉冰又有什么用——如果某一天凉冰成为了第二个葛小伦呢？  
凉冰未来可能会有的眼泪让杜蔷薇无法抑制地慌张。  
但面对葛小伦她没有慌张，蔷薇以为会有的，但是没有，一种奇妙的凄凉充斥着她的全身，她不知道是为了过去的自己还是现在的葛小伦，她主动走过去也主动开口：“什么事？”  
葛小伦本在踌躇不安，蔷薇眼中的平静感染了他，他觉得自己豁然明白了结局，低垂下头，再抬头时深吸了一口气，这是葛小伦一生中最骄傲也是最悲伤的时刻，他抬头挺胸：“蔷薇，我喜欢你！”  
“我知道。”蔷薇笑了，葛小伦也笑了，两个人淡笑着红了眼眶，过去的少男少女奔跑着从身边远去，一如时光流逝不再复返。

凉冰打开门，蔷薇神色淡然地走了进来，除了那双眼睛沾染着湿意，她冷静得完全不像是刚告别了青春时的初恋。  
凉冰当然知道葛小伦去找了蔷薇，她让恶魔们掐断了监控，三万岁的智者完全能预测出那种年少时脆弱的萌芽会迎来怎样的无疾而终，这是属于蔷薇私人的时刻，凉冰不愿去冒犯，也无意打扰，因此没有得知到对方回到宿舍的消息。  
“你这是……”恶魔女王有点想打趣地开口，按理说她们可是还在冷战中呢，下一秒，携裹着深秋寒意的气息撞进了她的怀里——杜蔷薇第一次在清醒时拥抱了凉冰：“我不会忘记你的，对吧。”  
凉冰抱着那个满身倔强的女孩，愣神之后勾起了唇角：“怎么会呢——”  
——你想忘记，我也绝不允许你忘的。


	13. Chapter 13

雄兵连篇 Chapter 13  
看样子，黑甲战士们的口福又得以延续，凉冰甚至一高兴叫了个特级日料师傅上门，现场给他们做一顿地道丰盛的日式大餐。无他，要不是这群小娃娃们闲极无聊的八卦，也不会有她恶魔女王这么快就到来的春天——凉冰向来不会亏待自己的功臣。  
战士们手里拿着清酒，嘴里吃着鲜嫩爽滑的刺身，席间可谓其乐融融，与之相对的，是葛小伦略显消沉的面容，不过他也没落寞多久，赵信刘闯拉着他不停劝酒，一杯接一杯地往下灌，到了散席时，他喝得满面赤红回到宿舍倒头就睡。  
蔷薇虽然放话让凉冰不用出席动员大会，但那种吵架时的气话怎么能真作数呢，到了第二天早上，红发中士出行的背影后还是跟了个妖妖娆娆的影子——有意思的是，炙心也陪同赵信一起上了车。  
“呦，真巧啊，我还以为天使对人类的集会并没有多少兴趣呢。”凉冰皮笑肉不笑，完全没有掩饰自己对她的不待见。  
炙心也回以饱含深意的假笑：“是挺巧，毕竟最近莫甘娜总爱做些小动作，我也要跟去做好堤防。”  
那可有劳你了，凉冰说完便闭目休息，没再多看人家一眼，众人也算对两边的针锋相对司空见惯，只当没看见，各自聊些别的，军车行驶半小时后在一座气派宏伟的礼堂前停下——在饕餮的入侵下还能有建筑如此完好无损地保留下来，实属难得。  
礼堂的阶梯前凉冰停下脚步：“你们进去吧，我在这里晒晒太阳喂喂鸽子就行了。”她挑了一处花坛优雅坐下，似是真打定主意不再前进，蔷薇愣然：“凉冰……”  
凉冰抬头笑看她，桃花眼中暖意盎然：“我只是在军区里憋坏了，想让你陪我出来转转而已，本来就没打算进去，”她朝礼堂边颔首示意，“都等着你呢，还不快去？”  
她看起来轻松闲适，好像真是一个休假日来到广场度过惬意时光的普通白领，但是在如今的战争时期，却显得过于梦幻。蔷薇再一次看不懂这个女人了，她能感觉到凉冰并不是在和谁置气，而是发自真心地不想进入会场，但她又觉得所谓出来转转的理由有些牵强，总之杜中士不太能被它说服。  
细长的弯眉眼看又要向中聚集，凉冰叹了口气，指尖于黑甲上略过——因为要出席今日的大会，这副铠甲重新进行了打磨，此刻在阳光下闪着耀眼的锋芒。  
“蔷薇，你穿战甲的样子很好看，不过我更喜欢你的那件皮夹克——”  
——一会儿要穿着它和我约会哦，恶魔女王在战士耳边轻轻说道。不知道是被耳中的“约会”二字刺激到，还是抚在金属战甲上的那双手太过带有情人间亲昵的意味，中士的脸变得和她的头发一样红。目送着落荒而逃的背影闪进礼堂，凉冰笑得餍足，继而她收起好心情，眼角瞥向落座于身边的纤挑女人：“怎么，天使的正义还不够闪瞎人的眼，需要跑这来吸收阳光吗？”  
半个多月来的低头不见抬头见让炙心面对恶魔头子时已然褪去了激昂，她没在冷嘲热讽中勃然大怒，只是冷冷回击：“我说了，要盯着莫甘娜的小动作，倒是你竟然出乎意料没有进去，恶魔又在打什么鬼主意？”  
“你都说了是鬼主意，我干嘛还要告诉你。”凉冰无赖地摊开手，只有恶魔一方才了解真正内情——他们的女王今天根本没有下达任何指示，三万岁的恶魔头子真的只是想趁机出来约个会而已，没有阴谋没有诡计，这是女王自己的假期。  
至于为什么不跟蔷薇一起进去，凉冰有她的考虑——她身为恶魔首领的身份早晚会曝光，届时莫甘娜曾混迹于时空蔷薇身边的消息自然会被漫天传扬，她不能在这种场合公开站在蔷薇的身边，若无其事地出席人类的重建动员大会，毕竟她就是造成人类苦难的罪魁祸首之一。假若凉冰今天露面了，在真相大白于天下之后，人类将会怎样议论蔷薇——看呐，就是她带着恶魔站上了讲台，公然践踏人类的尊严。  
但这些，凉冰凭什么要告诉小天使。  
两个人就僵在了这里，炙心坐得板正笔直，双眼目视前方，丝毫不去理会身边的轻佻女人，凉冰翘着二郎腿，闲闲地观看鸽子在四周飞起落下，寻觅食物，广场中央的喷泉在阳光中折射出晶莹的水幕，如果不是充斥在两人间绝对称不上友善的气氛，这画面简直称得上是岁月静好。  
凉冰曾有过这样的时光，在遥远遥远的岁月尽头，记忆彼端的梅洛天庭和超神学院，身为大天使的凉冰也如此悠然地沐浴过阳光，周身沉浸于赞美之中，那时候的凉冰可没想过有一天她会身负恶名，被所有的同胞所敌视仇恨。  
真是奢侈的时光呢。她冷笑出声，炙心回头看了她一眼，凉冰朝那边翘翘腿：“诶，你也别干坐着不说话啊，天天端着多累啊，鹤熙就是这么教你的？”  
“你没资格跟我提及师父。”炙心把目光撇向反方向，双手交叠于腿上，越看越像个三好学生，凉冰乐了：“论已知宇宙，比我还有资格说她的，大概也找不出来了吧，你看凯莎也死了——”炙心脸色一变，凉冰没给她开口的机会，“我好奇过她俩会收什么样的徒弟，结果没想到鹤熙带出来一个这么正经的学生，她自己还会偶尔开玩笑呢，哎我说，你师父对着你都不嫌闷得慌吗？”凉冰干脆把身子侧了过去，炙心用下眼角斜眯着她，一言不发。  
凉冰觉得逗这个小丫头挺好玩的，完全不介意自己在唱独角戏：“不过也是，都过了几万年了，估计她自己也懒得动弹了，也许就喜欢这样的徒弟呢。不过凯莎的那个，倒是一看就符合她的喜好——一样的狂妄自大。”  
炙心豁然起身，怒气使她眉眼尖锐：“我不许你侮辱凯莎女王和她的继任者！凯莎女王用智慧和光明恩泽着所有善良的文明，她的羽翼守护了无数生命避免战乱牺牲，而彦姐的七千年也都奉献在了与邪恶的斗争之中，那种朝不保夕的生活又岂是你这种躲藏在阴暗中的恶魔所能体会的！”  
凉冰像是听了天大的笑话笑弯了腰：“战乱牺牲？朝不保夕？从我出生起，战争就没停下过，三王、女天使和男天使，然后又是神河体和三角体，接下来呢，就是凯莎对我长达一万七千年的追杀。我的战乱牺牲都是我的好姐姐给带来的，我无数次看着身边的人被屠戮殆尽，无数次从断肢残骸中爬起来，别跟我谈朝不保夕，小天使。”  
恶魔的眸光太过危险，让炙心一时凝固住，竟想不出反驳的话语，但她也不用反驳了——一声轰响从礼堂中传出，凉冰耳中同时响起阿托焦急的报告：“女王，大伯伦他私自行动，前往会场去袭击蔷薇了！”

蔷薇站在倒塌的墙壁前，微微喘息，她的肩膀在流血。偷袭来得太过突然，她感受到虫洞的波动，只来得及做出最低程度的防御，就被巨大的力量撞飞过两道墙壁。  
“保护人群撤离！”她朝冲过来的两个身影喊道——葛小伦和赵信顿住了脚步，蔷薇对他们比了个可以应对的手势，两个人一咬牙，转身担负起军人的职责。  
比剑魔还高出一倍的身影矗立在蔷薇面前，中士缩聚着目光，冷静地打量着这个庞然巨物：“恶魔来这里想做什么？”  
大伯伦也在看眼前的女战士，他怎么看怎么不服气，阿托告诉他要花费不知多少时间才能打造出一个时空蔷薇，可他却觉得前面站着的这个人类小女孩力量一般，哪里值得女王倾尽心血来培养。  
“女王想要你，所以我把你打残了好献给她。”  
又是莫甘娜，蔷薇喃喃自语，她已经搞不清再次听到这种话时心里是什么滋味了，仿佛就像她自己也认同了恶魔头子对自己的觊觎一样——莫甘娜想要得到蔷薇，听起来竟是如此的理所当然。  
一时晃神让中士错过了躲避良机，大伯伦巨石般的拳头砸下，蔷薇回神侧跃，计算虫洞已经来不及了，她只能将损伤控制在尽可能小的范围内，然而预期中的疼痛没有降临——凉冰染着怒意的声音出现在她耳边：“打架时你跑什么神！”  
大伯伦身躯后跌，直接以被踹飞的姿势撞进了恶魔一号准备好的虫洞中，他摔在了天机厅的地板上，阿托冰冷刺骨的声音在头顶响起：“做好觉悟了吗？”

“所以说，恶魔就这么出来晃了一下又跑回去了？”葛小伦满脸写着不可思议，他和赵信你看我我看你，都觉得这事哪哪都透漏出诡异。  
“恶魔走了就走了呗，你还想让他回来把房子给拆了不成。”凉冰心情不愉快，连善后的掩饰也懒得做，她一把抱起蔷薇，无视对方的抗议转身离开。  
“放下，我腿没有受伤！”红发中士在她怀里低声挣扎，凉冰眼神都不给她一个：“腿是没问题，脑子可能伤得不轻，否则好好的人怎么就不知道躲呢？”  
我躲了可是没来得及，蔷薇这话噎在喉咙口，这大概是她第一次见到凉冰真正动怒——总是笑得妩媚的脸庞此时紧绷，眼波流转的桃花眼蕴含利刃，风雨欲来。中士聪明地安静下来，自己理亏在先，还是老实配合吧。  
直到广场的微风吹在两人脸上，凉冰对着外面祥和宁静的景象长吁一口气，红发小妞难得的乖巧，让她盘亘在心头的那股戾气逐渐烟消云散，堂堂的恶魔女王面对一个人类小女孩时怎么总是摆不起架子呢。  
得，今天的约会计划全体泡汤，凉冰暗自磨牙，阿托如果不把大伯伦那蠢货扒下一层皮，她就把他发配到最鸟不拉屎的星系，三万年也别想回来！  
“凉冰”  
“啊？”  
恶魔女王还在心中口吐芬芳，一时忘了维持住面上的愠色，怀里的蔷薇耳尖带着绯红，眉梢染着专注，那双像极了猫的亮瞳似在浅笑——她的女孩柔和了阳光：“等我生日的那天，我们去哪逛逛吧。”


	14. Chapter 14

雄兵连篇 Chapter 14  
如果需要为她们现在的关系命名，那就叫做秘而不宣。春日造访了中士的眉梢，常年凝结于上的薄霜呈现消融迹象，北之星的深秋也被她和煦的目光点缀得花明柳媚。奇异又玄妙的空气在凉冰和蔷薇之间流动，如果你去细嗅，便会恍然大悟——一个古老的神明降临在两位女士的身边。  
“啧，杜蔷薇竟然还能这么粉。”蕾娜目送走出房门的两人啧啧称奇，他们刚开完了本周例会，防御璧才被撤下，蔷薇就带着她的凉小姐率先离去，那迫不及待的模样，生怕谁瞧不出来是急着去约会似的。  
10月25日，今天正是杜蔷薇23岁的生日。她履行了前几日的诺言，在早会结束之后便换上自己的那身红色皮夹克，把快落灰的机车从虫洞里拉出来，恢复之前叛逆辣妹的造型，载着凉冰扬长而去，一路吸引了不少的视线。  
“不错，我果然喜欢你的这身打扮。”黑发的女人安然枕上瘦削的肩背，桃花眼惬意地阖上，一如两人初遇时的情景。蔷薇的夹克沾染着她本人的冷香，和皮革天然的味道混合在一起，狂野中却又带着一丝克制，凉冰喜欢这个组合，它就像这个女孩的内心一样——在禁欲的包裹之下奔流着沸腾的热情。  
真是让人爱不释手，欲罢不能。  
“别人都好好地穿着战甲，我总不能就这样在军营里晃悠吧。”微风送来蔷薇有点无奈的回答，北之星和过去沿路的救助点不同，那时的蔷薇一身休闲打扮混迹于普通民众中也不显突兀，防线总部里却都是军人，战友们全部装甲整齐，不是作战服就是军装的，她也不好搞特殊，这么想来也是好久没有以这副露脐低胸装亮相了。  
圈在腰上的手臂稍微收紧，蔷薇感到一团柔软压在自己背上，凉冰低媚的气声呵在她的耳边：“不用晃悠给他们看，给我看。”  
满意地看着眼前的耳背窜起绯红，恶魔女王坏心眼地维持着这个姿势不动，前身紧贴着的背脊明显僵硬了起来，杜中士甚至连脖子都不敢挪动分毫——直到一阵低笑伴随着热气挠动她的后颈。  
“凉冰！”  
杜小妞恼羞成怒了，凉冰鸣金收兵，拿出最无辜的声线——“嗯？”  
蔷薇气馁，自从冷战结束之后，这个女人对她的逗弄就在变本加厉，蔷薇自认不是那么爱脸红的人，却老是被她撩拨地手足无措、频频出糗，她觉得自己就跟个没见过世面的毛头小子似的，被满身魔性的妖女诱惑得自乱阵脚，尽管如此，中士除却羞恼也做不出任何像样的抵抗——因为在她不好意思承认的内心底，是并不讨厌这些亲昵举动的。  
她们在空旷的公路上漫无目的地奔驰，唯有风声和着摩托的轰鸣回荡，氛围可能有点单调了——蔷薇在战前的休假日里喜欢如此度过，沉浸于放空一切后的心胸开怀——但这只是她个人的偏好，也许凉冰并不热衷呢？  
中士数次想要开口，她想说如果凉冰有什么要求的话自己可以尽量满足，只是本性里的别扭让中士的话憋在心口，她不适应如此直白地表露取悦之意，即使她们现在或许可以称之为恋人——她们这样是恋人吧？  
前头的人心神不宁，后座的人倒是气定神闲，蔷薇的长发于风中猎猎荡漾，时不时触碰上黑发女人的脸颊，当又一次被红色发丝拂中，凉冰突然吃吃笑起，杜中士以为自己的纠结被发现了，心跳漏拍后故作镇定：“你笑什么？”  
她的音调可能还是有点高了，但凉冰并没有抓住这点不放，她依旧闭着眼：“没什么，我只是想啊，有一天自己竟然会觉得，比起研究学术，就这样放空大脑无所事事竟让我更沉醉享受。”  
蔷薇听懂了其中之意——比起其他事物，我更喜欢待在你的身边。这人说起情话怎么总是信手拈来的，中士却不得不承认，自己的心跳又开始不争气地鼓动起来。  
“你这样就满足了？没有什么想逛的地方或者想做的事情吗，要是时间充足的话我也可以陪你去做。”话说出口了倒也发现没那么难，中士朝后面偏了偏头。凉冰睁开眼，这个女人少有笑得明快而不是魅惑：“你这是在迁就我吗？放心吧，今天是你的生日，我只做你想做的。”  
但我喜欢你的贴心，她最后还是没忍住调戏了一下小女孩，蔷薇把头扭了回去，即使只是看她的后脑勺，凉冰也知道红发的小妞又在害羞。  
“诶，那你平时除了这么闲逛，还会做些什么啊？”  
杜傲娇好不容易鼓起的勇气，恶魔女王当然不想白白错过，蔷薇想了想，声音已经恢复平静：“有时候也会去野炊露营，自己烤个肉之类的。”  
“好啊，我们今天就照这个来，再整个星空下的晚宴就更完美了。”恶魔女王一锤定音。

实际上，星空下的晚宴是没有的，到了夜幕遮住天空之时，杜中士在旷野中燃起一堆篝火，其上架着一只从贮备粮中拿出来的羊腿，烤肉的香气弥漫出老远，中士专注地撒上最后一把孜然，烤至金黄的羊腿垂下清亮的油滴，在木炭上发出噼啪的爆响。  
凉冰在她身旁蹲下：“还要多久才好啊？”  
“快了，你先去一边等着，这里烟有点大。”中士往旁边赶人，凉冰没有动，反倒坐了下来：“那成吧，本来我是想等到过会儿再拿出来，不过现在吃也是一样，”空气一阵微小的波动，凉冰从中取出一个小小的蛋糕来，“草莓味的，来尝尝怎么样。”  
那是一个手掌大小的蛋糕，精致小巧，正好只够两个人分开吃完，蔷薇没有问怎么不弄个更大的，回去后好和大家一起分享，她知道凉冰会如何回答——我只想和你一起吃。  
蛋糕上面的字迹有些眼熟，有点像是蔷薇在凉冰看过的那些书上见到的手写标注，她托起蛋糕：“这不会是你自己做的吧？”  
恶魔女王面上掠过一丝尴尬——她的确是想自己做来着，可她只是趁着蔷薇训练的时候跑回恶魔一号试做了一次，结果惨不忍睹，最后只好托付给手底下的大厨——“我天天都和你在一起哪有功夫做蛋糕去，不过那上面的字是我写的。”  
蔷薇直视凉冰，那张脸上破天荒显出的不自在让她觉得有趣，凉冰挪开了眼：“你真想要的话，明年我再给你做一个。”  
明年，蔷薇心下一沉，她盯着蛋糕喃喃自语：“明年我生日的时候，你还会在吗？”  
“会的，”她撞进一双沉静深邃的眼眸，那个人仿佛在诉说着轻缓的誓言，“只要你需要，我一直都会在。”  
静默无语使干柴的崩裂声尤为响亮，蔷薇移开视线，用树枝拨动火堆，凉冰也抬目望着星空：“其实在我的家乡，并不流行庆祝生日。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为寿命太过漫长，什么东西拥有的多了，就不够贵重了，时间也是一样。不过——”  
“不过？”  
“和你相遇后，我开始觉得每分每秒都变得弥足珍贵。”  
这次她没有脸红，蔷薇甚至连心跳都不曾加快，胸腔里的那个器官缓慢又清晰地跳动着，就像凉冰此时给她的感觉，温暖而真挚。  
这个生日不是最热闹的，比起蔷薇叛逆时期叫上一帮子人彻夜狂欢以及在军营里和战友们一起撸串喝酒，这个生日可以说是有点清冷，但蔷薇喜欢当下的宁静，她和凉冰依偎在狭小的帐篷中，一起看着投屏在半空中的影像。  
凉冰在饭后闹着要观看电影，她振振有词道之前查过这里的习俗，年轻人过生日时都是这么干的——吃蛋糕、看电影、去宾——后面的那个字蔷薇给她捂回了嘴里，这人是真年纪大了不知道是什么意思吗，她赶忙在手臂套上战甲的操作终端，从里面的数据库里调出影片。中年非主流还挑三拣四，科幻片不看，打斗惊悚剧不屑一顾，蔷薇又不好意思播放爱情主题的，最后挑来拣去竟然翻到了一部亚瑟王的话剧录像，凉冰展现出了兴趣，她对人类自己编写的神话乐于一观。  
——亚瑟王在众叛亲离中溘然长逝，曾经辉煌的圆桌传说支离破碎，留给世间的只有满目疮痍的国土和心愿未达的不甘，他在一片圣光中等待着被接引至阿瓦隆——凉冰一声冷笑，毫不加以掩饰自己的轻蔑，蔷薇不解地看向她，却见她探手过来关掉了投影：“生前无法追回自己的过错，死后却妄想得到安眠，地球的王者就是这么软弱无能的吗？”  
“他的一生本来就是注定的悲剧，英雄也有力所不及的事情。”蔷薇认为凉冰的评价过于苛刻，但凉冰只是摇着头：“蔷薇，没有什么是本来就注定的，所有的王者都要经历鲜血，如果不想倒下，那就只有将意志贯彻始终，我嘲笑的不是他的失败，而是他面临抉择时的动摇——他一开始就不该纵容那两个人。”  
话剧中的亚瑟王发现了深爱的妻子和最信任的骑士产生了私情，他愤怒之后却纵容了两个人，因为出于对自己曾有过的背叛行径的愧疚——纵然那是摩根的阴谋，而王的放任不管最终导致了后来的一系列覆灭。  
“你是说亚瑟王不该心怀愧疚，即使他的确亏欠于王后？”蔷薇的眼神莫名尖锐，她在说着眼前的故事却又不是在说这个故事，凉冰没有避让：“不，我是说，他可以心中有愧，却绝不该放手。”  
最终是蔷薇败下阵来，她有些赌气地躺下背对着那个女人：“这就是你的那套理念，什么都不撒手什么都想要？魔鬼果然都贪心。”  
“是啊，掠夺是魔鬼的天性，”凉冰也跟着躺下，轻嗅着中士的发香，“但有时，回报也会如期而至——”  
你想试试吗，魔鬼在耳傍低声引诱，蔷薇的血液开始加速奔流，她手中被塞入了伊甸园的苹果，鲜嫩欲滴的色泽诱惑着她去品尝，中士听到自己喃喃着反问，什么回报——  
——我，啮咬覆上耳垂。


	15. Chapter 15

雄兵连篇 Chapter 15  
酥麻从脊椎蔓延，扩散至手指脚尖，蔷薇不自觉握紧了手心，她的呼吸急促，身后啃咬攀爬上耳背，带着湿濡和牙齿的轻触，每一寸被触碰过的地方都疯狂开始烧灼，那烙下火印的舌又顺着发际一路蜿蜒至后颈，然后——脊椎顶端蓦然加重的咬噬如电流般使中士躬起上身，柔软的躯体却紧贴于后背，不留一丝间隙地限制了她的动作。  
恍惚间，一双修长的手掌贴上她赤裸的腹部，蔷薇第一次后悔这身衣服的暴露——直接相触的肌肤过于炙热，她觉得自己置身于熔炉，而那双手化作两条蛇，一条游走而上一条蜿蜒向下，它们在探进衣物时遭遇了制止——凉冰的手停留在背心和裤子的边缘，而蔷薇牢牢攥住了她的手腕。   
“怕吗？”后颈的唇舌并没有停下，凉冰舔舐着自己留下的咬痕，吐气激起身前人的再次轻颤，制约于手腕上的禁锢徒然收紧，蔷薇咽下几乎冲口而出的哼声，咬住牙根使自己保持清醒：“你想好了吗，确定不会后悔？”  
她像一个等待枪响的冲刺者，绷紧了全身只待号令发下，而凉冰适时扣下了扳机：“对于你，我从不后悔。”  
怀中的身体猛然转身，在凉冰尚未反应之时突如其来的吻如风暴般将她卷入其中——战士开始了她的掠夺，埋藏于冰川下的火山爆发出滚烫的岩浆，杜蔷薇如愿以偿地品尝着那双唇瓣的滋味，内心深处的贪婪终于得到了缓解，一如久旱的人逢遇甘霖，她将魔鬼的下唇轻咬慢嚼，使其更加鲜艳饱满，流淌于心间的甘流告诉她——自己早就想这么做了。  
是什么时候开始的呢？模糊的脑中闪过恶魔偷袭的那个夜晚，不，不是那时，是更早——早到她第一次睁眼被这张妖娆的脸庞近距离冲击时，亲吻的欲望也许就根植于心底，它在黑暗中肆意生长，直至最后冲破了土壤。  
中士的主动让凉冰初时诧异，而后便是欣然配合，她甚至开启了唇关，探出舌尖勾引对方长驱直入，而客人没有丝毫犹豫地接过了邀请，与她互相交缠着登堂入室。  
蔷薇的吻技堪称毫无章法，但她青涩而热烈的缠吻却使恶魔女王脑袋发麻，于是她也胡乱摸索着蔷薇夹克下的背脊，战士的身体训练有素，弹性和紧致达到完美的结合，指尖下的触感让凉冰爱不释手，她很快就不再满足于此，开始撕扯拉拽对方碍事的背心，发现背心比想象中要顽固，她又转而向下解开低腰裤上的纽扣，探入其中攀附上向往已久的浑圆翘臀。  
蔷薇亲吻的动作一僵，在臀间揉捏的作乱之手分走她大半的注意力，此等情景下再作抵抗似乎有些过于矫情，所以中士不甘示弱地将膝盖顶入对方裙间借此掩饰自己的羞涩——凉冰发出的倒吸气声激得蔷薇后脑一阵兴奋，她忍不住再次施加力道，如预想般得到了更大的反馈——伴随着呻吟，桃花眼中聚集起水意，抓于臀上的十指蓦地用力，蔷薇也发出一声急促轻喘，她终于将手覆盖上那双傲人的山峰，白皙的手指陷入黑色的衣料中，鲜明的对比冲击着视觉，她想要触碰得更直接。  
“脱掉。”凉冰的裙子没那么好脱，至少在这个姿势下确实如此，中士示意她用虫洞解算，凉冰瞟瞟她的上下着装回以同样的口吻：“你也脱。”  
气氛一时僵持，两人望着对方的衣物都心有不甘，最后还是凉冰向旁瞥了瞥眼：“行吧你生日，全当是让你了。”黑色的唐装裙消失不见，露出其下纤细玲珑的娇躯，凉冰的腰肢不堪一握，胸前的丰满却常人难及，这种奇异的比例根本不是人类女性所能拥有的，虽然蔷薇早已知晓，但真正对其直面，还是让她震撼发愣，就在这个愣神的功夫，她身上突然一凉——狡猾的恶魔趁机解算了战士的衣物，使两人得以坦诚相对。  
也许还要感激凉冰至少给她留了一条内裤，好让别扭的中士不至于太过羞恼，但她脸上得逞的笑容实在过分可恶，中士报复性地压开雪白的双腿将自己置身其中——这人当然没忘给自己也留了条内裤，只是被蔷薇毫不留情地扯了下来。下面的空落落让凉冰终于感到了一丝紧张，恶魔女王嘴上撩得响亮，可真到了身体力行的时候，三万年于此事上的空白还是让她慌了神，但她又不想在小丫头面前露怯，只得故作余裕地开口道：“诶，你行不行啊，要不然我教教你？”  
奇妙的是，平时能被她逗弄于言语之间的小丫头嘴角挑起胜利的弧度，那双猫眼透漏着了然于心的光芒：“你以为军营是什么地方？”  
我手底下的恶魔士兵们荤段子也没少讲——凉冰的抗议没能付之于口，腿间亲吻的触感让她呼出口的音节全部化为吟哦——杜蔷薇从哪看来的这些知识！如果让她知道是谁让蔷薇接触的这些玩意儿，她一定要把这人——  
把人怎么着凉冰已经无暇顾及了，蔷薇带来的强烈刺激使她只能紧紧抓住身下的铺垫，她费尽力气克制自己不要叫得过于丢人，蔷薇却故意要和她作对，占据了攻势的人用指甲浅浅剐蹭着架于肩头的膝窝，那不疾不徐的轻挠如羽毛般瘙痒着这一小块敏感的肌肤，恶魔女王在这样的攻势下很快丢盔弃甲，舔吻却在她即将攀上高峰前停了下来，凉冰的脏话还没出口，夹杂着异样香气的吻已经夺取了她的双唇。  
凉冰很香，这是沉浸于欢愉的中士最能感受到的——她的口齿她的汗液以及她隐秘处不为人知的味道，全都带着不可忽略的芳香，侵袭着你的每一根神经，霸占上你的所有感官，蔷薇仿佛身处花海，但又说不出是什么花能香得如此夺人心魄，这大概是最危险又最迷人的催情剂，中士抛弃掉矜持，她只想占有这片花海，使之成为自己的所有物，直至永远。  
侵入并没有带来太多不适，凉冰很快适应了节奏，对于初次的亲密来说，蔷薇算不上温柔，她的节制只保持了短暂的时间，接下来便是狂风暴雨，年轻的女孩有些急躁，但凉冰甘之若饴，年长者享受于情人鲁莽的攻城略池——这份急迫证明了女孩对她的在意以及情不自禁。  
身体和心灵都得到了极大的取悦，女王也回馈给对方慷慨的嘉奖，她在她耳边发出甜腻的哼吟，凉冰知道，这是蔷薇最想要的。  
掐于手中的腰肢骤然紧绷，蔷薇的小腹被对方抬起的腹部紧紧相贴，她感受着指端的收紧，凉冰的食指却在她的脊线上如触电般一划而过，溃败是如此轻而易举，她的眼前盛开了烟花，力竭后伏爬在身下人的颈间。  
释放后的两人都气喘吁吁，激烈的心跳在静逸中清晰可闻，血液逐渐从大脑中褪下，中士回想起刚才的疯狂，突然有些不敢抬头，她不知道自己还能有如此失控的一面，然而她的纠结却没有维持多久——突然而至的天翻地覆令中士措手不及，凉冰骑坐于她的腰间：“你不会以为就这么结束了吧。”  
最后一道防线被徐徐扯下，那上面湿濡的印记使中士涨红了脸，不过凉冰的下一个动作让她再顾不上害臊，她几乎惊慌失措地夹紧了双腿，却还是没有避免凉冰将柔软的两处贴合于一起——军营里的黄段子都没有提过这个！  
“你——”羞耻让中士不知如何开口，凉冰的律动在此时缓慢开启，恶魔女王扳回了一城，黑发如瀑披散于她的肩头，恶魔在索取她应得的利息，灯光悬浮于帐顶，使得她整个人都笼罩在光晕之中，那玲珑有致的莹白躯体令中士目眩神迷，蔷薇闭上眼，尝试不去细听空气里研磨的声音，她的左腿被抬了起来，细小的亲吻连串落于其上。  
中士觉得自己在海上沉浮，塞壬的歌声又在她耳傍响起，海面起了漩涡，欲要将她吸往其中，中士本能地想要逃离，海妖的手臂却将她紧紧缠绕，邀她随之沉沦，她注定要被海水所淹没——当没顶来临之际，她听到凉冰轻柔的耳语：“生日快乐，蔷薇。”


	16. Chapter 16

雄兵连篇 Chapter 16  
午后的阳光足够明媚，但又不至于刺眼，草地被蒸腾出清新的芳香，踩在上面有如踏足最高级的绒毯。  
这大概是一处贵族的后花园，一男一女在庭院中缓步而行。  
“凯莎在梅洛竖起了天刃王的旗帜。”  
“这与我们无关，”褐发的女人截住了话题，她对男人的态度尊敬中暗藏着锋锐，“我以为大人此次是来看望女儿的，毕竟自她出生后也只和您见过一面。”  
“哦，是的没错，”男人英俊的面容挂着得体的微笑，他似是听不出对方话中的指责，“但是我亲爱的夫人您看，这是时下最为人乐道的趣闻——女天使推翻男天使，多么新奇的理念啊，我以为身为女领主的您会多少感到一丝兴趣。”  
女领主轻蔑地拽起裙摆，使它不被灌木的树枝所缠绊：“您多虑了，这片土地足够丰饶，我的家族无意将它拖入战火之中，”她看到来访者还欲再言，“我知道您想要说什么，无非是那个孩子与凯莎之间的关系，但恕我直言，比起从未见面的她们二人，您的立场才更加耐人寻味，不是吗？”  
她的暗示让男人皱起了眉头：“我发自内心地拥护王上，这点毋庸置疑。颠覆天宫秩序？这种疯话竟也能说得出口，不瞒您说，我对凯莎应有的下场一点都不怜惜，即使她是我的…”他的话被一团从天而降的树叶打断，扇形的银杏叶兜头罩下，躲闪不及的男人瞬间狼狈不堪，稚童的笑声在头顶清脆响起，男人愠怒抬头——金黄灿烂的银杏叶间坐着一个七八岁的小女孩，她浅金色的长发几乎和背景融为一体，天使一族惯常穿着的白色长裙罩在她的身上，只是那垂荡的赤裸脚丫和脸上恶作剧得逞的笑容暴露了本人的顽皮，小姑娘手里还拿着一本书，看样子刚才是躲在树上享受着私人的阅读时光。  
女领主不赞同地望着她那副样子：“凉冰，快下来，你的父亲来看你了……”

蔷薇睁开眼睛，她刚才梦见的是——幼年的凉冰？光线从帐篷的布料中透过，打在身上带着色彩的暧昧，蔷薇看向头侧，凉冰还在枕着她的颈窝熟睡，她们光洁的肩部敞露在毛毯之外，中士能感受到在织物的覆盖下，她们四肢交缠，凉冰的左腿甚至横跨下半身将她牢牢圈禁，肌肤相贴传达的热意使中士后知后觉想起了昨晚的事。  
颈间的头动了动，凉冰睡眼惺忪地抬起脸庞，一丝黑发从背部滑下，垂在蔷薇的锁骨上，倦意和餍足侵染她的眼角唇梢，任谁看了都能明白，这位女性度过了一个怎样的旖旎夜晚——大清晨就看到这么活色生香的一幕，中士又悄悄红起了脸庞。  
凉冰胸腔里的笑意传递到了蔷薇胸口，女王极其自然地亲吻了情人的唇角：“梦到什么了？”她像是早就料到了蔷薇的困惑，等着红发女孩的开口发问。  
“我好像看到了你的小时候，你的父亲来探望你，然后——”  
“然后我给了他一把树叶，”凉冰笑得欢快，仿佛这件事现在都还是她的乐子，“我父亲别的能耐没有，倒是把天使的虚伪学了个十足，就像他明明支持着凯莎，想要探听我母亲的口风，却偏要打着看望我的名义，他再宣称忠于天宫王也没用，凯莎的军队还没打到王庭呢，华烨就把他拖出去砍了头。”  
凉冰发出冷哼，神情倒是和梦境里的女领主有八分相似，蔷薇有些犹豫地开口：“你的母亲…看起来并不爱你的父亲。”  
“当然不爱，”凉冰执起蔷薇锁骨上的那缕黑发，用发梢在那片肌肤上慢慢地画着圈子，“那个年代的男天使和女天使很少有婚姻一说，大多都是出于家族的利益相结合，生下来的孩子就是两方合作的纽带，前几百年可能是这两人在一起，过了几个世纪就换下一家了，爱情在那时就跟笑话一样。”所以自己才会生下来就多出一个见都没见过的异母姐姐，不过这话凉冰没有讲，她打算让蔷薇慢慢接受自己。  
胸前的痒意让中士无法集中精神，乌黑的发丝也挠在了她的心头，于是她抓住那只作乱的手：“我为什么会梦到这些？”凉冰唇畔牵起的弧度让中士略感不妙，她好像踏入了对方早就等待着的陷阱之中——“当然是因为我们才做过的事情呀——”  
这可是生日礼物哦，魔鬼咬着她的耳尖，那声线和昨晚的“生日快乐”相重叠，让中士爆红着脸弹坐起来，她想起了曾经听到过的基因交流论，据说赵信就是这么治好了炙心，没想到凉冰也对她——“那，那我会有什么改变吗？”蔷薇话都有些结巴，她偏过头妄图用发丝遮住自己绯红的脸颊，凉冰如蛇一般攀附上她的后背，双手还不老实地在战士的小腹上游走：“一时半会儿不会有太大的改变，除了经常会梦到我——想要升级神体的话，我们可以多来几次哦。”  
恶魔的逗弄过了头，下一秒她的怀里就是一空，超级战士像兔子一样蹿了出去，电光火石间还完成了穿衣，凉冰没趣地咂咂嘴，对着已经站在帐篷外的身影喊道：“诶，我话还没说完呢，其实还是有点好处的。”  
“什么好处，”帐帘一掀，蔷薇托着一盘片好的羊肉弯腰而入，这是她们昨晚烤剩下的，“凉的，味道还不错。”  
凉冰干脆裹着毛毯坐起来，她安然享受着饭来张口的服务，丝毫没有接过刀叉的意思：“比如，你今后对虫洞的运算会加快啊，基因引擎没那么容易过热啊，体格会更强悍啊之类的，怎么样，还不错吧。”  
蔷薇不置可否，以她对凉冰的了解，如果自己表示出半点欣慰，这个女人一定又会把话扯回不可描述上，她把一片羊肉喂进凉冰嘴里，顺势用叉尖抹去唇上的一粒孜然，那双唇瓣因为咀嚼变幻着形状，红润的色泽让中士再次回想起它的触感，酥痒爬过掌心，她连忙挪开视线，暗骂自己越来越没出息。

回去后蕾娜诡异的微笑让蔷薇头皮发麻，如果不是今天有训练要做，她简直想躲在宿舍里不出来。  
今天训练的是团战，连里的八个人全副武装各就各位，凉冰抱臂站在一旁看热闹，作为裁判的她被委托以发号指令的任务，只是她的“开始”尚未出口便被两位不速之客所打断。  
自凉冰到来后，天使的身影就没有在训练中出现过，她们的造访显得尤为突兀，炙心毫无半点拘束，她径直走进场地，搞得所有人都二丈摸不着头脑。  
“这可真是稀客，怎么，你们也想来露两手？”凉冰挑眉发问，她倒要看看这小天使葫芦里买的什么药。  
炙心笑得不亢不卑：“是啊，我们想进行一次‘特别’的训练。”  
凉冰收起笑容，炙心太过自信了，她总觉得有些不妙，然而炙心已经向葛小伦点头示意：“开始吧。”  
当被反虚空防御璧笼罩其中时一切已晚，巨大的银白罩子倒扣在训练场上空，隔绝掉外来的全部探视。凉冰面沉如水，隔了几秒发出轻笑，她的笑声冰冷刺骨，带着乌云压城的浓厚黑暗：“呵，我还在想这段时间里小天使们还挺老实的，原来在这儿等着呢，”她环视在场依旧一头雾水的战士们，“看样子，他们没有参加进你的密谋里呢。”  
“在莫甘娜的监控下，当然是知道的人越少越好，”炙心无惧眼前恶魔的威压，身后的灵溪已经掏出了烈焰之剑，“我只是在传输给小伦的会议资料里，加了一段对防御璧的改进数据，要求他在我给与暗示时直接释放出来，至于改进针对的是什么，你马上就能知道。”  
又出现了，天使面对恶魔时那高傲不可一世的神态，每当在昔日同胞的脸上看到这种居高临下的不屑之色，凉冰都会想将其狠狠撕碎，她的眉头压低，反复嚼喃着这长达一万七千年的恨意，天使总是在坏她好事，当初她想创立魔人文明时是这样，现在她想待在蔷薇身边时也是如此——呵，她想起来了，昨天在会议结束时葛小伦的确显得面色古怪，但心情好的她只以为是小男孩还没从失恋的打击中走出来，不曾想道貌岸然的天使已经布好了局只等着请君入瓮——真是高明的一招不是吗，在防御璧里用着重新编码的语言传输数据，满心等待着约会的女王能不一时疏忽吗，真好，真是太好了！不愧是鹤熙教出来的学生！  
凉冰稍微运算，发现虫洞完全无法张开，之前的防御璧只是阻绝外来的时空入侵，现在连内部也无法施展，针对的是什么昭然若揭——高贵的天使终于对恶魔之王忍无可忍。  
“有趣，你就不怕我的报复吗？”凉冰有些好奇，是什么让忌惮着核袭击的小天使忽然无惧于威胁。  
“你不会的，”炙心的回答分外笃定，她看了眼情绪不明的蔷薇，“因为时空蔷薇。”  
天使一开始的确对恶魔的阴晴不定没有把握，直到她们发现，令人闻风丧胆的莫甘娜似乎沉浸在了爱河之中——这真是可笑，恶魔竟然懂得去爱他人，初时炙心以为狡诈的莫甘娜只是在施展她的魅力伎俩，恶魔之王在寻求无所畏惧的战士，这是众所周知的事情，在银河之力和诺星战神处接连败馁后她把目光转向了时空蔷薇，这是多么的理所当然——天使受制于人，无法阻止，可到了后来，炙心亲眼目睹了大伯伦制造的骚乱后，莫甘娜无法抑制的怒气和怀抱女孩的那份小心翼翼，那一刻她明白了，莫甘娜真的爱上了一个人类女孩，而那个女孩，也在爱着她——所以炙心谋划了这场围剿，因为爱上人类的恶魔有了弱点，威胁荡然无存。  
她们打的机锋让其余人满腹疑惑，刘闯看势头不对走了过来：“我说三个大妹子，你们平时互相不对眼就算了，咋这还像是要打起来了呢？”  
炙心低喝：“别过来，她是莫甘娜！”  
此言一出，超级战士们全部条件反射地举起武器，别管他们脑子反应过来没，手上的武器倒都整齐划一地对准怀疑对象，也不怪他们，实在是莫甘娜这三个字过于瘆人，摆好了警戒的姿势后，瑞萌萌才磕磕巴巴地反应过来：“这，这咋说的，冰姐她，她咋就成莫甘娜了？”  
“是啊小伦，炙心早就这么告诉你了？”赵信也慌得一批，他天天和老婆睡在一起结果这么一个天大消息他连一点风声都没得到，葛小伦满脸茫然：“没啊，炙心那段话里只说让我加强防御璧，我怎么知道是要对战莫甘娜。”  
“哪儿那么多废话，”蕾娜看看身边的蔷薇，她的眼睛从刚才起就隐藏在刘海中，现在大家都做出防御姿态，只有她矗立于原地毫无反应，蕾娜心中一声叹息，把目光转回众人之中的背影，那个女人被四面八方的武器指着，一直不曾回头看向这里——“你们确定了？她就是莫甘娜？”如果真是莫甘娜的话，蕾娜也无法看在蔷薇的面子上手下留情，她自己和恶魔之间有着好几笔的账是非算不可的。  
“确认无疑，莫甘娜是神圣凯莎的妹妹，曾经的梅洛天庭大天使，我们高阶天使的数据库里有她的资料。”灵溪挡在了炙心身前，失去翅膀后的炙心论战斗力不如这位同胞姐妹，于是她退后，时刻准备进行技术支援：“莫甘娜现在不是完全形态，她为了伪装封锁了大部分能力，在防御璧中她没有了恶魔一号的支持，我们争取在这里拿下她！”  
“呵呵呵呵拿下我？”被包围的女人发出低魅的笑声，“好大的口气。”  
战士们有些犹豫不前，对和睦相处了大半个月的人突然兵戎相向让他们适应不能，还是刘闯咬咬牙：“那还思考啥！他们恶魔害死了咱们多少的弟兄！上！”  
能劈开一个星球的暗能量斩斧当空劈下，凉冰侧身一让，左边葛小伦的巨剑也拦腰斩来，让她一脚给踢歪了方向，身后赵信化为幻影如炮弹急速奔袭，凉冰手中金芒闪过，被击中的赵信横飞而去摔在地上咳嗽不已。  
蕾娜急了，她的波范围过大无法做到精确定位，在群战中反倒捉襟见肘：“萌萌你固定住她！”  
“哦，好！”瑞萌萌点点头，此时何蔚蓝也冲了出去，和刘闯葛小伦共同夹击，“当——”的一声震响，葛小伦的巨剑不受控住地架住了战神斧，使之不能再前进分毫——凉冰的手纤细柔软，拍在剑脊上却如山岳般无法撼动，那只手承托着两把神刃却举重若轻，葛小伦耳中听到一声轻嗤，下一秒右膝剧痛跪倒在地，巨剑被他拖行着与斧刃划出耀眼火花，刘闯吓得连忙撤手，免得斧子向下砍中战友，瑞萌萌的红线就是在此时缠上了凉冰腰部。  
凉冰只来得及躲过袭往胸前的能量光波，呼啸而至的弑神弹便击中了她的太阳穴，恶魔的头被冲击得侧歪了一下，然而下一秒，她转过来的脸颊没有丝毫损伤，甚至连头发丝都没被烧灼——“啧”琪琳不爽地收起了枪，看来这场斗殴没她的事了。  
未击中目标的能量波于防御璧上轰然炸裂，爆发出的余波把地上的赵信都掀飞了，擦着地面翻滚了几道，赵信呸呸吐出嘴里的灰：“我说娜姐你能小点动静吗！”  
充电宝发现自己的能力不仅没起什么作用反倒添了乱，心不甘情不愿地暂时退居二线，静待时机，灵溪手持烈焰之剑加入战场，和刘闯配合着从地面和上空两路分袭，代表着己方最强战斗力的两人强强联手，一时倒让凉冰有些疲于应对，赵信葛小伦从地上爬起锲而不舍地重新投入战斗，再加上何蔚蓝瑞萌萌游走的突袭，这场多打一的战斗似乎风向开始转变。  
炙心维持着防御璧的运转，和外部恶魔的解算相抗衡，乍然间只听一声刺耳的金属刮擦声，灵溪如流星一般从她身边摔过，砸在防御璧上，四散飘落的羽毛凌乱落下。  
“灵溪——！”炙心慌忙扶起同胞，年长的天使嘴角流血已是昏迷不醒，再看场中，炙心瞳孔骤缩——莫甘娜颈肩一道砍痕正在流血，她手持灵溪那把沾着血的烈焰之剑，战士们像是被无可抗衡的力量掀翻在地，连刘闯也捂着受伤的胳膊半跪着站不起来，那黑发的恶魔一步步向炙心走来，瞳孔已变换为湛蓝摄人的色彩。  
“没想到啊没想到，我竟然还能在小天使手里受伤，”恶魔猛然扼住了天使的脖颈，没给她一点反抗的余地，“多少年了，啊？除了我亲爱的姐姐，还没有哪个后蹦出来的小碧池能在我身上划出伤口。炙心，你真不愧是鹤熙的徒弟，但难道她没告诉过你吗，区区这种程度的袭击根本别想抓住恶魔之王。”  
她把炙心举起，悬空摁在了防御璧上，金发的天使艰难地从喉咙里挣扎出几个字，恶魔凑近了去听——“能抓住...最好，但我本意…就是逼你露出..真面目…”  
露出真面目的恶魔无法继续留在人类阵营之中，天使的用意凉冰再清楚不过，游走于脑海的戾气使她加重手中的力道，只要再用一点力，这只小天使就可以去找她的凯莎女王报道了——  
“够了。”毫无起伏的两个字却使凉冰在暴走边缘赫然停步，她的手臂霎然间失去力气，炙心沿着防御壁滑下。  
凉冰不敢回头，太快了，在她终于下定决心后真相来的太快了，她明明做好了准备要向爱人坦承一切，让她了解她，让她触碰到她的过去，然后等待一个最终的判决，她想过自己会得到谅解，她奢望着能有机会去一起面对，只要给与时间，凉冰终究能弥补上过去的伤痛，但命运总是如此猝不及防，它又怎会允许你去按部就班，所以伪面被陡然揭开，以最不堪的方式。  
她最终还是回身，面向在场唯一还站着的黑甲战士，恶魔女王小心地收起了眼中的异芒，她用她最温和的琉璃瞳望着心爱的女孩，她大概还想扯起一抹微笑，但是那弧度太过苦涩让她显得有些滑稽。  
“所以，你是莫甘娜，凉冰这个名字从头到尾都是骗我的吗。”蔷薇的声音里没有任何感情，她冷静到让人心惊胆战，凉冰踏出一步——“别过来，就站在那里，告诉我，是，还是不是。”  
“不是，凉冰是我作为天使的名字。蔷薇，我一直都没打算欺骗你，我早就说过，我是莫甘娜，天使的女儿，魔鬼。”凉冰发现自己的语言如此苍白，说出口自己都觉得可笑，于是蔷薇笑了，这是凉冰第一次不愿意看到笑容出现在那张脸上。  
“是啊，你从没打算骗我，是我自己太蠢，杀父仇人站在了眼前我却不信。”  
“蔷薇……”凉冰不知该如何是好，那个女孩自嘲地笑着眼眶却红了，但即使红得犹如泣血，却没有一滴眼泪落下。  
她该怎么说好呢，是活该吧，在得知凉冰就是莫甘娜的一刻，蔷薇竟奇异地没有感到一丝吃惊，难道不该如此吗，她不是潜意识里早就明白了吗，明明一年来无数的细节都暗示了对方的身份，可她却偏偏视而不见，甚至还有意逃避，所以这是惩罚，杜蔷薇刚渡过了二十三年来最快乐的生日，第二天枕边熟悉的恋人就成为了至死方休的仇敌，多么的活该！  
防御璧失去了炙心的维持，从外层一点点剥落，它分解成漫天的数据方块化为光辉消失不见，阿托带领着手下的士兵恭迎在外，他们右手抚在胸口，以半跪的虔诚身姿迎接着王的归来。  
能量的接入使凉冰肩上的伤口自动愈合——你看，到头来，他们根本无法动摇她分毫，蔷薇笑得惨然，爱意和仇恨，杜蔷薇连选择的资格都没有。  
恶魔之王没有面对她的子民，她依然望着蔷薇，自己的那个红发的小女孩，她的离去无法挽回，可她不甘就这么走开，全宇宙的咒骂都无足轻重，但她却心碎于蔷薇最轻微的恨意。  
“蔷薇，你想要杀了我吗？”  
“我能杀了你吗？”  
恶魔缓缓摇头：“任何武器都无法杀死我，但这把匕首，却可以把我切成两半。”凉冰的手中出现一把匕首，那锋利的光芒在印证着她所说不假，蔷薇被那道寒光所吸引，她浑浑噩噩走了过去，那些过往的甜蜜和破土而出的杀机在剧烈撕扯，她看着眼前的唇瓣上下翕动，从其间吐露而出的字句组合成了一道密语——  
杀完这一次，就来了解我吧。  
沾满鲜血的匕首在地上磕碰出清脆的声响，恶魔的血同样鲜红而温暖，蔷薇手背的黑甲落上一滴液体，也许是血也许是泪，她分不清是什么也分不清是谁的。  
凉冰终究面对了她的子民，米色风衣在风中消散，巨大的恶魔之翼于空中展现，她以恶魔之态重回王座，将自己的美梦遗留在身后——女王的假期结束了。  
错位的齿轮重归其位。  
雄兵连篇 完


	17. Chapter 17

繁星降落篇Chapter 1  
你为什么不能只是凉冰。  
蔷薇从梦境中挣脱而出，当真相骤然曝光于白日之下，黑夜中的谜底从此一览无余。蔷薇开始频繁梦见凉冰，刻在基因数据库中的记忆向她敞开怀抱，梦里的小女孩开始褪去稚气，金色的发丝逐渐加深为褐色，蔷薇看到她被教导以战术谋略，书和剑是她最常拿起的东西，凉冰成长至一名少女——作为凯莎的异母妹妹，她的周身从不缺乏期翼与猜忌，而面容尚且娇嫩的她也日渐显现出领袖风姿——蔷薇有多被那盼顾生辉的神采所打动，醒来后就有多愤恨。  
你为什么就不能只是凉冰！不用像梦中那样化身为希望之光，也不会如现实一般展露出恶魔双翼，杜蔷薇想要的不过是那个半路捡来的高级女公关。  
宿舍门被敲响，从暴躁急切浑然接近砸门的力道来看，来者相当不善，蔷薇打开房门——太阳之光满脸写着不爽的面容出现在门后。  
“我说杜蔷薇你真当自己是铁人了是吧，”蕾娜把一张申请表拍在门上，如果可以的话她更想拍在对方脸上，“你才回来多久——三个小时都不到，你就又想着出去打小怪物了？拼命三郎都没你这样的，驳回！你给我老实待着休息，现在战事没那么紧急，用不着你出去死磕！”  
蕾娜本来是不想多管闲事的，但她实在看不过眼了，自从那天莫甘娜的真容被以惨烈的方式揭开后，杜蔷薇就跟得了失心疯一样，突然一张接一张地提交派遣申请，要求前往北之星以外的地区执行清扫任务，她常常一去三五天，归来时没有一次是完好囫囵的——披伤挂彩成了女战士的常态，其人也变得更加沉默寡言，经常回营倒头就睡，醒来后又立马申请外出，只有报告中不断增加的被剿杀的敌人数量告诉了众人她都经历了什么——杜蔷薇化身为游荡于原野的死神，自动变异的低级恶魔和零散突袭的饕餮小队成为被狩猎的对象。  
一开始战友们体谅蔷薇心情不佳，换常人遭受这么大的失恋打击只怕就要一蹶不振，蔷薇已经很好了，让她出去发泄一下谁都不会多说什么。但红发中士的发泄逐渐向着自虐发展——越到后来，她待在总部的时间越来越短，先是一天，后来是半天，到了今天，她竟然只隔三个小时就想再次外出，蕾娜忍无可忍，直接杀上门来。  
眼前的面容疲惫不堪，睡眠好像没有在战士的身上起到恢复作用，这很奇怪，超级战士的优异基因使得他们即使只睡上一两个小时也能神采焕发，如今的憔悴只能了说明一点——蔷薇的精神状况堪忧。  
她露在短袖外的上臂还包扎着绷带，蕾娜看得直摇头，开始苦口婆心：“是她欠你的又不是你欠她的，你犯的着这么折腾自己吗？”看中士抿着嘴目光低垂，雄兵连队长急了，“你把自己搞成这副鬼样子，说不定人莫甘娜在天上看着还笑呢！”  
蕾娜知道自己的话重了，但她就是想敲醒杜蔷薇，哪怕这人只是反驳一句“她不会”也行，只要开口了，蕾娜就能拉着人吵下去，不管好的坏的说出来也是一种畅快，像这样憋着算什么事啊。但蔷薇就是一个没嘴的葫芦，让蕾娜干着急又无处可使力，比倔蕾娜是比不过的，她泄了气垂下肩膀挥挥手：“得，我是拿你没辙了，以前吧，我想过恶魔会不会用色诱这招，还担心过刘闯赵信来着，结果他俩男的没中招，中招的竟然是个女的，还是你杜蔷薇，”那张申请表被一把塞回蔷薇手里，“你呢，这两天哪都别去就在宿舍里待在，我警告你啊，别想着用虫洞跑出去，你敢这么干下次我就让葛小伦拿个罩子罩住你。”  
被半威胁半命令地下了禁足令，蔷薇只得遵从，她送走来客，躺回床上双目放空，空气里似乎还停留着另一个人的香气，属于凉冰的那张床就摆在右边，蔷薇不敢去看，她侧身背对着它——如果在沉睡时也能逃避掉它的主人，那该多好。

这次的梦境有些嘈杂，纷乱的脚步交错于军帐之外，慌急的语调在低声传递着噩耗，似有不详在空气中发酵。  
“什么事如此失态，凉冰大人正在阅读！”军帐被掀开缝隙，一道高挑的身影步出帐外，这是一个金发高束的女天使，即使是在天使之中她的身高也是非常显眼的。  
女天使身着副官的打扮，有另外的同胞上前回应，她的声音压到极低：“刚才华烨向天使星云的所有角落公布了一条消息——凉冰大人的父亲，被处决了。”  
女天使点头表示明白，她让士兵退下，心情沉重地回到帐中，副官尚在犹豫如何禀报，坐在桌后的娇俏少女已经抬起眼睛：“我都听到了。”  
“凉冰大人……”  
“没必要安慰我，这一天早晚会到来，我知道，父亲知道，凯莎她，也知道。”  
战争注定要有所牺牲，我们早已做好了准备，少女本该无忧的眼眸刻上伤痛——只是依然会难过罢了。  
因为是在梦中，蔷薇放任自己聆听了她的哀伤。  
“那时我还是初代天启王旗下的一个队长，刚加入战场不久，两个女儿都宣称要推翻天宫秩序，华烨可能对我父亲的耐心终于到了尽头。”突然而至的声音在中士身边响起，她猛地回身，发现自己有了实质，而周遭的场景转变，时隔一个月后，蔷薇再次见到了凉冰，黑发的女人还穿着那身风衣唐装裙，站在破败的小巷里——这是两人初遇时的街景。  
“你我的父亲皆死于战火，很抱歉是我杀了杜卡奥。”   
蔷薇沉默不语，理智告诉她凉冰没有做错——莫甘娜只是除掉了敌军的头领，这是正确的战略方针，换了她也会这么做——除了，她们不该在之后相爱。  
中士半晌挂出了一丝冷笑：“怎么，恶魔又要故技重施干扰我的梦境？”蔷薇已经知道了恶魔的那些伎俩，包括曾经的那些所谓“调剂”。  
被质问的人语气平和：“我只是让黑风把我们的梦连接了起来。”  
“来干什么，对我进行洗脑吗？”女孩的敌意如此明显，凉冰只能苦笑：“我只是……想见见你。”  
看看你过得好不好。  
蔷薇没有领情，她不想领情，对恶魔的心软是对军人信念的背叛，她只能组织出一句句带刺的语言：“你们恶魔一号不是号称能监视任何你们想监视的地方吗，还用得着亲自来见我？”  
“我现在只能看到你的身体数据和大概动向，恶魔一号被下达了指令——不得监测杜蔷薇的具体生活。”恶魔之王对人类女孩开启了特例，该感动的吧，毕竟神明从未看重过低等文明的隐私，但蔷薇笑不出来，想到从前她的一举一动无不暴露在恶魔的监视器下，她就如鲠在喉，自己那些可笑的纠结和自扰早被就对方洞悉得一清二楚，人家还在陪着她演戏。  
脆弱不堪的自尊混杂着苦涩难明的情绪，凡人在神祇面前的渺小化为感悟冰结起周身的血液，她只有狠狠还击回去：“为什么，你就不怕我这边密谋着怎么杀掉你？还是你根本就不担心我能杀得了你。”  
“……蔷薇”女孩想要她痛，而她切实感受到了痛意，凉冰轻捂胸口，那里已经愈合的伤口再次出现幻觉，“在我漫长的三万年中，战火占据了生命的大多篇幅，少有的宁静时光不过数百年，而与你相遇的这短短一年，就胜过了所有珍惜的回忆——我愿为你献出个人的所有，包括生命。”   
巧言令色！蔷薇本能想要抵触，但那双眼里的琥珀过于澄澈，她偏过了头：“我该信吗？”  
你骗了我那么久，我该信吗？我不喜欢你撒谎，但你不撒谎后我更无法面对——最终中士还是狠下了心。  
“或许这又是恶魔设下的圈套——莫甘娜想要得到时空基因，甚至不惜亲自诱惑一个女人。”  
她闭上了眼睛，发怒吧，然后愤然离去，如果怒火能消弭掉所有的错误，那就让名为爱意的感情灰飞烟灭，她们早就该结束了。  
脚步声不曾响起，周围的空气毫无波动，蔷薇睁开眼睛——她依然身处梦境之中，凉冰笑得忧伤，那双桃花眼中起了雾气。  
“蔷薇，就算只是气话，我也会感到难过的。”  
得知父亲死亡讯息的少女也有着一双同样荡起水光的眼眸，窒息捆绑在蔷薇全身，语言的利刃又何止切痛了一个人，伤人者从来都会自伤。  
梦境总会走向终端，沉默无法延长时限，依然保持着人类之姿的恶魔转身前低声问道：“你后悔当初带我走吗？”  
红发的黑甲在这条小巷里遇见了奇怪的女人，即使对方形迹可疑她还是带着她离开了此地，现在看来，这只是一场孽缘的开端。  
蔷薇盯着脚尖，在凉冰以为自己不会得到回复的时候，平静的直述传来：“只要是人类我都会救，但如果是恶魔，从一开始我就会痛下杀手。”  
这大概是杜蔷薇今晚第一次发自于真心的话语吧，凉冰自嘲一笑，这样的答案她又何曾猜不到，只不过是不死心地确认罢了。  
恶魔终于离开了梦境，只剩下红发的女孩对着空落落的街道目光失焦。  
你为什么不能只是凉冰呢。


	18. Chapter 18

繁星降落篇Chapter 2  
秩序到底是什么？如果军人的秩序是保家卫国，人类的秩序是遵纪守法，那杜蔷薇的秩序又是什么。  
她有着一套自己的秩序，她会去做她认为正确的事情，她会去制止她判定错误的行为——惩恶扬善，杜蔷薇的世界曾经黑白分明。  
凉冰的到来打乱了杜蔷薇的秩序，然后她又用自己的离去彻底将之混淆。蔷薇依然会去做正确的事情，但她逐渐分不清正确的界限到底在何处，如果梦中所见的过去并没有造假，那么曾经向往光明与幸福的人为何会脱变为纯恶的象征，蔷薇不相信一个人可以面目全非到如此地步，至少她所见到的凉冰和属于过去的那位天使总是在互相重合——除非恶魔一直在对她演戏，蔷薇牵强地扯起嘴角，她的判断机制大概出现了故障，身为地球的军人，竟然思考起恶魔的头子是否有着不为人知的苦衷，大概是疯了吧。  
蔷薇摇了摇头，将备好的药品扔进虫洞，她今天终于被获准外出，连着几日的强迫休息让中士的脑子清醒下来，她不再一味寻求厮杀来麻痹自己，只是待在总部依然使她心烦意乱——只要走出宿舍，无处不在的探究目光就会如芒在背，蔷薇觉得，还是去别的地方进行清扫来得自在。  
军车在盘山公路上前行，搜寻雷达显示着目前尚且一无所获，蔷薇前段时间都在东部活动，这次她决定去西边看看，韦老七本来是想跟着一起来的，但让蔷薇给拒绝了，她可不想一路上都听着这人的唠叨劝解——韦老七一定很担心她吧，毕竟自己和凉冰的那点事这一年来都让他看得差不多了，想起临行前他欲言又止的脸，蔷薇叹了口气，把眼神放入空旷的峡谷，她没去问过韦老七是怎么想的，凉冰就是莫甘娜，不知道这个糙汉得知真相的那一刻具体作何感想，但无论他是怎么想的，都肯定要比蔷薇更无愧于身上的军装。  
系统的提示音将中士从思绪里叫回，显示屏右上角闪烁的小红点表明她狩猎的对象出现了——“能量解析，目标为单独行动的低阶恶魔，已进行锁定。”随着电子音落下，军车后轮翻卷起漫天尘土，瞬间在转角处消失不见。

破旧的砖瓦房零星点缀在缓坡处，总共加起来也只有四户人家，这里甚至连村落都算不上，只是贫穷落后的山间一隅。闭塞使得来自外星的战火迟迟没有燃烧到此间，山民们得以安享宁静到今日，但也只是到今日——死亡的阴影骤然降临，它有着丑陋的外貌，灰败的皮肤，张牙舞爪出现在空中猖狂地笑。  
“怪物啊！！！！”一个农妇忍不住发出惊恐的尖叫，转眼间她就被闪耀的光芒球砸中，如破布娃娃一般翻滚在地上没了声息。  
“妈妈——！！”从屋里扑出来的小女孩趴到了农妇的背上，她哭喊着想把母亲翻过来，但她实在太小了，几度用力也只是将农妇身上的衣服抓得更加凌乱，她的爸爸扔下锄头赶来，尚未触及女儿的衣角，小女孩就被恶魔拎到了高空，女孩的哭叫声和男人的求饶声中，恶魔笑得嘶哑难听，男人伏地磕求的样子让他无比满足——啊，就是这样，无能的人只配像蝼蚁一般奢求开恩，任他主宰，任他碾压成泥。  
“我就是神！”  
恶魔陶醉地高喊，把手里的小女孩向山壁掷去，他闭上眼睛，期待着绝望的嘶喊响起，然而并没有——惊呼声戛然而止，空气突然安静得不正常，他不得不重新睁眼——红发衬着黑甲在泥墙灰瓦间分外夺目，山间的风将长发吹起，丝丝都在阳光下如火焰般燃烧。  
“红头发黑盔甲…你是雄兵连蔷薇！！”恶魔瞳孔剧缩。  
蔷薇将小姑娘放回男人怀里，叮嘱他们躲远点，抬头审视空中的恶魔：“看来你还知道我，那你也知道我们队里的蕾娜吧，你刚才喊的可是她的台词。”  
“什，什么台词？”恶魔被她说得有点懵，下一刻他愚蠢的脸上就重重挨了一拳，红发的女战士占据了他刚才矗立的天空：“区区一介外星人的走狗，也配称自己是神！”  
恶魔在山壁上撞击出一个大坑，那是他刚才想把小女孩砸往的方向，出乎蔷薇的意料，他没有像往常遇见的那些小怪物一样看势头不妙就想着逃跑，他擦掉嘴角的血迹艰难地爬了出来，以拼死一搏的姿态举起手中的巨大能量球冲撞过来：“不过是生来比人强点，你们又凭什么高高在上！凭什么看不起我！！”  
他疯魔的状态并没使他的攻击凑效，乍然出现在空中的刀刃斩断了他的双臂，而他巨大的能量球也只是从女战士的身侧擦肩而过，于远处的天空炸出徒然的火花。恶魔从空中坠落，断臂处喷涌的鲜血划出狰狞的弧线，他轰然砸落在泥土间，蔷薇落下，听到他嘴中还在艰难重复着：“凭什么…凭什么看不起我…”  
以往的绞杀，蔷薇从来不和堕落的人类多做交流，但她突然有了聊聊的想法，于是中士蹲下，看着那双曾经属于人类的眼睛：“我还没有亲口问过，你们选择变异为恶魔，都是因为什么样的原因？”  
恶魔笑了，血混在牙间，断臂的伤痛使他更加面目狰狞：“竟然还有人类想要听这个，呵，呵呵…算了，反正要死了就跟你讲讲吧——为什么要当恶魔，别的人我不知道，但我嘛，是不想再受人欺负…”  
故事并不复杂，不过是很多村庄里常有的事情，单亲母亲带大的孩子，从小饱受村人的欺负，人人都笑他是没爹的野种，小孩心气高，一心想着读书改变命运，他从畜牧专业毕业，拿到一笔贷款回村办了养鸡场，他要让全村的人看看，没爹的小孩能比他们过得都好，但是他低估了人性的恶劣，村里人眼看着没法从他这里沾到光，就有人起了坏心思，于是一夜之间全场的鸡都被投毒而死，监控头被一同捣坏，连罪犯的影像都没留下，他报了警，警察搜寻了半个月也没找到真凶，与此同时他的母亲承受不住巨额贷款的重压，喝下了百草枯。  
与命运抗争的年轻人到头来一无所获，反倒失去了仅有的一切，愤怒绝望下他买来了汽油，打算拖着全村人一起下火海，而就在此时他听到了冥冥中的召唤，问他是否想要得到随心所欲的力量。  
“我成为了恶魔，以前所有看不起我的人眼神都变了，你不知道村长那一家子跪在地上哭着求饶的样子有多好笑，我到那时才知道，毒是他家小儿子投的，就因为看不惯我上了大学，还有还有呢，警察破不了案，原来是因为副局长和他家是拐着弯的亲戚！哈哈哈哈哈哈……”恶魔笑着咳出一堆血沫，蔷薇沉默不语，不知道她脸上出现了什么样的表情，恶魔突然恶狠狠地呸了一声，“告诉你吧，我这辈子最不后悔的就是当了恶魔，要不是这样，我怎么会知道欺负别人是一件这么开心的事情，我——”他的话被射入眉心的子弹所打穿，恶魔还保留着扭曲的笑意，瞪着天空的眼里不知道是不甘还是怨恨。  
天空开始飘雪，鹅毛大的雪花纷纷坠落，落地无声，身后有窸窣的动静，中士回过身，之前的父女俩从房后探头察看，蔷薇皱眉：“不是让你们躲远点吗，怎么又回来了？”  
山里汉子露出苦巴巴的笑：“娃她妈还在地上躺着呢。”  
地上的农妇早没了生命迹象，小女孩的脸颊泪痕未干，雪落在所有人的身上，蔷薇看着已经被了结的恶魔，心头也突然覆上了一层空寂的白雪。  
作恶的理由或许有千百种，但作恶的结果永远只有一种，凉冰，我无法为你开脱，到底对你来说，什么是对，什么又是错呢。

她回到了车旁，雪下得极快，短短时间内就让目所能及处变得白茫茫一片，蔷薇从小在巨峡市长大，去年的黄石城也未曾下雪，这是她第一次领略到北国的风光，她没有南方人初次见到雪景的兴奋，唯有无边的寂寞随着脚下的道路延伸，从未见过的景色没了想要一起分享的人，都变得寡然无味。  
空间有了微妙的波动，战士的警觉让蔷薇豁然转身——高大的剑魔站在不远处，神色平静目光沉沉——至少他这次没有拿着大剑，蔷薇握紧手中的匕首，戒备的姿态丝毫不减。  
“想和我对战，你要握的匕首不该是这一把，而是女王给你的那一把。”阿托轻侧了一下头，示意中士拿错了武器。  
“你是来特意嘲讽我的吗？”中士缓缓举起匕首横在身前，她给了凉冰一刀，大概所有的恶魔都视自己为眼中钉了吧。  
阿托嘴角下弯，他宁愿女王喜欢上一个脾气好点的姑娘，而不是这个臭石头般的杜蔷薇——“如果不是女王喜欢你，你得到的可就不光是嘲讽了，可惜，我是来送东西的。”  
蔷薇胸前出现一个虫洞，她条件反射接住里面掉出来的东西——那是两本硬皮精装的厚书，上面的那本封面写着《时空基因理论》，落款是凉冰著。  
“好好看看吧，了解一下自己是从哪儿来的，没有坏处。”剑魔转身准备走，他在虫洞前稍作驻足，“对了，炸毁洛阳的饕餮已经有人替你们报了仇，你大可以猜猜是谁下的命令。”

雪夜路难行，山洞里燃起篝火，那火光跃动在古旧的书页上，印于其上的文字也应运有了温度——时空基因，是我毕生所爱。


	19. Chapter 19

繁星降落篇Chapter 3  
“你做了多余的事情。”回到恶魔一号后，阿托迎面了女王的不满，当他说出藏于洛阳毁灭之下的隐秘时，便已做好了被训斥的准备，他垂首躬身：“我不忍看着您的好意被白白浪费。”  
“我做这些又不是为了让她感激。”女王在座位上撇开了头，她的手撑在侧脸，看着外面的浩瀚宇宙闷闷不乐。  
窗外星罗棋布，再伟大的星云在无穷黑暗中也只不过是个明灭的银光，看样子女王是不打算继续追究了，阿托随着她发呆的方向注视到那颗蓝色的星球。  
“女王，地球下雪了。”  
“好看吗？”  
“在我心中任何景色都比不过昆萨的黄沙漫漫，但……地球的雪也不失有其独特的魅力，值得一看。”  
是吗，如果能亲眼见见就好了，阿托听到女王的喃喃自语，他很想向女王进言，如果想见您就去见好了，您没必要躲着杜蔷薇。但阿托只是阿托，他无法对自己敬爱的女神做出僭越之举，就像恶魔之王只能小心翼翼地迁就着一个地球女孩一样，任何人都有自己视为珍宝之物，即使是神明在其面前也难逃裹足不前。  
“对了，之前监测到的那些地球人，搞的那点小动作怎么样了？”凉冰头也不回地问道，玻璃上映照出她的面容，一如语气般了然无趣。  
“看他们的样子准备得差不多了，可能就在这两天爆发，”阿托犹豫地打量着女王的背影，“您…真的要对其放任不管吗？”  
“他们利用的就是普通人对恶魔的抵触情绪，我们还能怎么管，”凉冰笑笑，还是那副懒洋洋提不起劲的样子，“这是雄兵连和政治家之间的较量，恶魔做好自己的事情就行，这趟浑水我们不掺和。”  
蔷薇，你既然选择了留在地球，有些困难就必须自己去克服，让我看看吧，你会为自己拼搏出怎样的立足之地。

距离总部还有半里路程的时候，蔷薇接到蕾娜的通讯，她语速有点快，压低的声音无法掩盖背景里的嘈杂：“蔷薇，你现在在哪里，总部这边出了点状况，你先暂时不要回营，等收到通知了再回来。”  
“…我已经到了。”军车转过林子，总部外围的空地在视野中一览无余，通讯中的嘈杂声也直接灌入了蔷薇耳中。  
成千上百的民众聚集在北之星防线总部大门外，他们手中举着标语牌群情激愤，米龙和雄兵连众人站在入口处进行着劝解，声音淹没在整齐一致的口号中。  
“雄兵连严惩蔷薇！！”  
“打到叛徒！！”  
“球奸滚出地球去！！”  
“这是……”蔷薇震惊于自己所看到的，如果说凉冰的真容让她在烈火中煎熬，那眼前的景象便是让她如坠冰窖——为地球而奋战的战士做梦也想不到有一天自己保护着的人们会将憎恶反转，声嘶力竭地要把她赶出家园去，言语的利刃不再像刀割一般，而是化为凌迟痛刮她的全身。  
“一些政治家在战争中不再享有绝对的权利，超级战士只对自己的指挥官负责，分不到雄兵连这块蛋糕让他们感到难以忍受，所以就利用了莫甘娜曾混入过军营的事情制造声势，目的还是为了让我们妥协，他们的下一步动作应该是趁机交涉然后派遣监督团队进行...”  
“多久了？”  
“…什么？”蕾娜被猝不及防问得有点懵，她极目远眺，超级基因让她能看清位于远处人群之后的红发女战士——蔷薇面无表情，沉着的声音有点像莫甘娜离开的那一天——“我是说，外面传扬我是叛徒，已经多久了？”  
“……大概从半个月前开始。”半个月前一道消息像长了翅膀般在饱经战火洗礼的华夏开始流传——雄兵连蔷薇和恶魔女王莫甘娜关系密切，她亲自将这条毒蛇引进了北之星内部，让恶魔肆意践踏了华夏的最后防线——多亏了葛小伦雄芯通讯的普及，对地球叛徒的愤怒如星星之火迅速蔓延，燎遍幸存者们的心间，到如今汇聚成一股讨伐的洪流。  
难怪，除了之前的禁足，从来没有人阻拦她往外面跑，原来是害怕她听到什么风言风语——战友们的贴心让蔷薇只能苦笑出声，蕾娜听到这声苦笑连忙安慰：“你别急啊蔷薇，这点场面我们可以应对的，群众只是一时被谣言所惑，你先出去躲躲，等他们情绪缓和点我们再…”  
“不用了，”蔷薇抚上耳侧，“说到底，也不全是谣言。”  
我造成的麻烦我自己来面对，蔷薇单方面中断了通讯，急得蕾娜直想跺脚，而终于有人在回首间发现了蔷薇，越来越多人转身，他们安静地高举着手里的自制标牌，充斥其上的“贱货”“滚出去”，诸多字眼刺得战士双目生疼。  
蔷薇曾直视过许多双仇恨的眼睛，都是来自敌人的，她第一次被手无寸铁的普通人以这样的眼神所紧盯——对恶魔的恨意难消化为无声攻击凝聚于战士周身，纵然她身裹坚韧的暗合金装甲也无济于事——你的同胞视你为仇敌。  
忽然有人带头喊起了口号，短暂的沉静被打破，通天怒骂有如实质般砸向孑然一身的女孩，甚至有人向她投掷出手中的标牌。  
蔷薇没有动，如果她想的话，她可以躲开，但她不想躲开，或许她可以作出辩解，但话说回来，她又如何辩解呢——她的确错将信任交托于凉冰，向恶魔亲手奉上了战友的后背，甚至直到此时也无法让恨意贯彻，尽管心中的声音从未停歇地在提醒她——莫甘娜是造成人类苦难的罪魁祸首之一。  
杜蔷薇未曾背叛但也的确背叛了自己的种族。  
然而携裹怒火的标牌却没有砸在她的身上，披着相同黑甲的战友们替她挡下了羞辱。民意谴责的对象是红发的蔷薇，当攻击落在意料外的他人身上，群众的情绪终于有了片刻的冷却。  
“闹够了吗？”蕾娜声如寒冰，天之骄女的太阳之光从不掩饰自己的情绪，她放肆地嬉笑怒骂，却少有如此动怒的时刻，烈阳的光辉在她瞳中显现。  
之前带领群众呼喊口号的是个白人男子，他再次出头：“雄兵连是要包庇蔷薇吗！恶魔摧毁了我们的家园，你们雄兵连这么久都不严惩叛徒，是要向恶魔屈服吗！”  
“就算雄兵连屈服了我们也不会低头！”  
“对！人类和恶魔势不两立！”  
男子义愤填膺的发言带动了人们的情绪，他们纷纷开口指责，声声的质问这次指向了整个雄兵连。蕾娜盯着白人男子眯起了眼，那人被她金芒灿烂的双眸所震慑，不禁倒退了几步，继而又不甘地先发制人：“你，你瞪我也没用，公道自在人心，你休想让我妥协！”然后他灵光一现想到了新的攀咬点，“说起来你还是个外星人，烈阳星的主神凭什么插手地球的事情！”  
“呀嘿，那你一个外国人又凭什么掺和我们华夏的家务事。”赵信直接开怼了，他瞧了老半天了，就这小子一肚子坏水，每次气氛有点缓和的时候这人就出来蹦跶，把群众情绪又给挑回去，说他不是故意的他都不信。  
男子噎了一下，紧接着就给自己找了理由：“抵抗恶魔是全人类的事情，只要是人类都有权发言！”  
“既然你都这么说了，那你倒是来讲讲，你又杀过几个恶魔？”蕾娜眼中的慑人光芒突然褪去，她像散步一样单手恰腰在男子面前踱步，“的确如你所说，我是个外星人，可我这个外星人从天河战役起就在为地球而战，不是我吹啊，我手底下保护过的地球人没有千万也有百万，论资格我可比你有资格多了。”她看男子张口欲辩果断抬臂挡住，“诶你也别说自己是普通人没法像我们这样战斗，要说普通人部队里到处都是普通人，超级战士哪有他们多，就像——那谁，韦老七！”  
蕾娜向人群后指了指手，韦老七在民众围堵上门的时候也跑了出来，只不过他没超级战士们的身手，是以雄兵连都秒移到蔷薇身前了，他被落在了大门口。  
韦老七没想到自己这会儿成了焦点，他略带尴尬地指指自己：“我啊，我其实是特种兵——不过到了外星人跟前和普通人也没啥区别，当初要不是蔷薇及时出现，我早死在饕餮的低级侦察兵手里了。”  
“我不是特种兵，我就是一普通当兵的，外星人打来的时候我才刚入伍两个月呢。”他身后排列整齐的队伍里立马有士兵喊道，之后又起此彼伏接连有战士自报家门——“我当兵前就是个种地的”、“我之前是后勤打杂的”、“我是开战后自愿参军的”、“我也是”、“我也是”……  
如果不特意提起，哪有人会去细想，那些抛头颅洒热血的人们，呱呱落地时与你我都一样，有谁生来便身披战甲，又有谁合该为你戍守边疆。  
举着牌子的人群被震撼到了，他们油然生出一股不知所措，自己眼中有能力的人其实和自己相差无几，这让理所当然扮演着被保护者角色的公众失去了理直气壮，他们开始觉得手中的标牌有些沉重。  
“呐，你如果真有自己说的那么有骨气，干嘛不去战场上拼杀啊，干掉一两个恶魔饕餮什么的，不比你在这里瞎嚷嚷强？”蕾娜对已经傻脸的男子语重心长，她靠近他用只有两人能听见的声音说道，“我知道是谁找你来进行挑拨，但害死你家人的是恶魔，不是保护人类的士兵，这点你要记牢了，威利斯少尉。”  
被戳破身份的威利斯瞬间消停，他装作普通民众在华夏挑起公愤，事情一旦败露便会牵涉到外交问题，届时他背后的那些人物也不好出面充当保护伞，威利斯握紧了拳头垂下头颅。  
蕾娜没去理会他的不甘，她望着已经底气不足的示威群体，扬声质问在场所有人的良心：“在听信谣言侮辱杜蔷薇之前，你们应该扪心自问一下——是谁在巨峡市孤军奋战，是谁守卫了黄石城整整一年，又是谁给了莫甘娜胸口一刀。她为地球所做的一切，比你们所有人都无愧于心！”  
高昂的女声叩击着耳膜，一同被敲震的是他们的灵魂，仇恨可以蒙蔽人的眼睛，但那不该是永远的，善念与感恩的明灯才能指亮人们前进的方向，羞愧爬上这群人的脸颊，有人已经低下了眼帘不敢直视刚才还在辱骂的对象。  
刘闯在此时动了动，他迈着四方步往人前一站：“这不管别人怎么传的啊，反正我是一路瞧过来的，人蔷薇妹子当得上是位女中豪杰，我刘闯这辈子服的人不多，但对她我是打心底里竖大拇指的。”  
“就是，要说精忠报国，蔷薇可是头一个，她比我们所有人参军都早，执行过的任务数都数不过来，光你们传她是叛徒的这段时间里她都在外面杀了几十个小怪物了。”赵信也不愿落于人后，立马地就把彩虹屁给吹上，葛小伦嘴笨只能嗯嗯着不住点头，瑞萌萌终于找到机会说话了：“我最佩服蔷薇姐了，那么坚强，受了打击还能继续出任务，明明她都失lia……”  
“咳——咳，”蕾娜一阵高声清嗓盖住了瑞萌萌的口无遮拦，她把众人的目光重新聚集到自己身上，“总之呢，外面传扬的谣言并不符实，莫甘娜是曾潜入过我们连中，但她是用伪装的身份欺骗了我们所有人，包括蔷薇，这点有天使可以作证。”  
要说可信度，只怕没有比走出神话的天使更能取得凡人的信任了，在各种故事中都是恶魔死敌的正义使者只需站在公众面前说上两句，这场危机就可以迎刃而解——本来雄兵连准备采取的就是这个方案，先安抚住群众再作详细解释，谁知道杜蔷薇那个臭硬脾气竟然连等都不愿意等，直接就上来刚，害得蕾娜他们也只能跟着刚了。  
站在米龙身侧的两位天使终于发挥了她们的用场，得到天使的辟谣后示威的人群慢慢散去，他们成群结队地离开，也有人三三两两红着脸来向蔷薇道歉。从头到尾都未曾开口的中士只是沉默着点头，谁都不知道她心中想的是什么。  
当最后一个群众也只剩下模糊背影后，蕾娜长舒一口气，她这个雄兵连队长可真不好当。回头看看情绪未明的红发小队长，她心中又是一声哀叹，蕾娜倒是不担心蔷薇会黑化，怕只怕经此一事杜拧巴的拧巴劲要再叠上一重——论跟自己过不去，翻遍整个北之星都难找出像她这般的第二个人来。  
“诶，别太往心里去，大部分人不就是这样嘛，听别人说说就容易跟着起劲。”外部问题是解决了，可内部队员的心理状态同样让人心忧，所以说啊，这个雄兵连队长当得太不划算了，蕾娜怀念起烈阳星上的无所事事。  
琪琳上来拍了拍蔷薇的肩膀，以示对这位战友的安慰。  
“我知道，地球人并不混蛋，他们只是不明真相而已。”刚经历千夫所指的人在闹剧落幕后第一次发出了自己的声音，她的目光一如往常内敛坚忍，“我为自己的家园而战，不管别人理不理解都一样。”

儿时仰望星空时，杜卡奥曾告诉她繁星之上栖息着诸天神明，是以年幼的小女孩看着满天荧光总会在心中描绘他们的模样，而今诸神粉墨登场，长大后的女孩再望向星空时已经抛却了那些幼稚的幻想，闪烁的星光不再温暖蔷薇的梦境。  
大概除却那一颗，那颗给与了她热度又将她刺痛的璀璨星辰，蔷薇平静回眸——星辰降临在她的身旁，还是那么的绚丽夺目。  
她也不明白自己为什么会在夜晚时来到此处，来到这个曾经和凉冰置气时暂居的废弃楼顶，直到此刻——身着风衣的女人静静在身后注视着她，蔷薇突然明白了自己行动的目的。  
她用着自己独特的方式进行撒娇，而她期望中的人回应了她。  
可惜杜蔷薇永远都那么别扭，她回头闭上眼睛，努力压抑住涌上眼眶的热意：“现在站在这里的是凉冰还是莫甘娜。”  
努力之后的声音依然泄露出纤细的颤抖，凉冰在她身边坐下，温柔的嗓音像是来自童年的梦乡：“是你想要的那一个。”  
解去战士外甲的女孩想要的只是自己的恋人，她拥有了一个夜晚的梦想成真，于是脆弱从倔强躯壳中涌出，她任由自己扑入只敢在梦回时分怀念的臂湾，一切的委屈终于有了安放之处。  
蔷薇的哭泣趋近无声，唯有颤抖的肩膀诉说着她的无助——哭吧，凉冰搂紧了怀中的女孩，哭吧蔷薇，让痛苦随着眼泪而去，你为自己赢得了立身之所，我由衷为你感到骄傲。


	20. Chapter 20

繁星降落篇Chapter 4  
收到紧急集合的通知时蔷薇刚关掉燃气灶上的开关，宿舍里配备的有小厨房，以前凉冰在时她们从没用过，自从上次群众示威之后，上级建议蔷薇最近待在营区内不要外出，他们来处理舆论的后续问题。  
谣言的发酵用了半个多月，而在全球范围内澄清起来没有比它快出多少，政治内部的博弈错综复杂，但好在军方这次拿出了雷厉气势，到了一月底民间的谣言已经平息。这期间蔷薇闲来无事下起了厨房，除了烧烤她也不是完全不会做饭，给自己煮碗面煎个蛋之类的还是能做到的，但再往上，厨艺就不见长进了，蕾娜在她这里吸溜了两碗面条，发现不会再有新的菜色后便再也没来光顾过。  
蔷薇把盛好的面条放在灶台上，扑面的白色热气让她想起了凉冰，其实她每次做饭时都会想起凉冰，那个女人吃腻了馆子后曾经闹着要同居人为她下厨，当然遭到了中士的无情拒绝，但薄脸皮的中士没能告诉她的是自己做的那点东西实在拿不出手——“等哪天没那么丢人了再做给她吃”，当时蔷薇心里这么嘀咕过，只可惜，蔷薇的厨艺始终练不上去，而凉冰……也不可能再和她坐在一张桌上吃饭了。  
天台那晚之后凉冰就再也没有出现过，属于她往昔的记忆倒是每晚都来女战士的梦中报到，褐发的天使少女以自身的威望与功绩继任了天启王的荣位，她们已经度过了最艰难的时期，战况局势开始逆转，天启王和天刃王的旗帜占据大片领地，天使星云的角落里到处都有孩子在玩男女天使的对战游戏，其中足智多谋、风趣幽默的天启王是大家争相扮演的热门角色之一——梦境的最新进度便是到了这里，蔷薇觉得自己仿佛在追一部超长电视连续剧。  
她无言望着那碗面条，等她集合完回来，这面条怕是要坨到不能吃了，蔷薇转身走入自己的虫洞——等看到天空中燃烧着的天刃七号时，面条什么的便再也无关紧要。  
蔷薇在后来才意识到，那个瞬间，属于人类真正的宇航时代被开启了。

索顿进入大厅，看到恶魔女王坐在王座上捧着什么东西吃得正香。  
“姐，啥好吃的也不给我分点？”他呆头呆脑地探了过去，失望地发现是一碗面条，那索然无味的色泽瞬间让这只鳄鱼失了兴趣，“姐，你咋吃这个呀？连块肉都没有，还坨得汤都没了……”  
“你懂什么！”没等鳄鱼嫌弃完，画着大浓妆的女王凶巴巴怼了过来，凶恶的态度仿佛她手里捧的是自己的学术著作似的，听不得人半句诋毁。  
黑风赶紧把索顿拽走，一路小声告诫：“你也不看看那是谁做的面条，时空蔷薇就算捏个土坷垃，咱们女王也得当宝贝疙瘩护着，你呀你……”  
护犊子的女王忙着把坨成一团拳头的面条分开，懒得理他们，阿托上前禀报：“女王，雄兵连和饕餮正式发生交火。”  
“磨磨蹭蹭拖到晚上终于打起来了，把画面切进来。”女王放弃让面条重归条理分明，只好继续咬着那坨“拳头”。  
芒砀山号庞大的身躯出现在屏幕中央，密集的炮火在双方阵营中间来回穿梭，于漆黑的宇宙中交织成一张炫目的光网——“给我看打群架干什么，蔷薇呢？给我把蔷薇的镜头单独放大。”恶魔女王瞅瞅没眼色的技术人员，被嫌弃目光扫到的恶魔瑟瑟发抖，慌忙找出时空蔷薇的定位，把画面拉到最大，力求从最完美的角度展现红发女战士的神勇英姿。  
女王满意了，过了一会，她叼着面坨笑了起来——当蔷薇开启虫洞无视掉敌方护盾，直接将刘闯小分队送进了敌军的右侧护翼舰后，满空飞行的攻击机们成为了女中士的捕捉对象。  
全副武装的饕餮士兵们甚至还没瞧清楚闪到自己面前的人影，便一头撞进虫洞中，下一秒无论是乘坐的飞行器还是手中的武器都被剥得一干二净，等他们慌乱地扑腾着手脚从半空中栽到芒砀山号的甲板上，那甲板是什么地方呐，等得发慌的华夏士兵们摩拳擦掌，看见送上门的肉鸡眼都绿了，当即一拥而上，运气好点的饕餮被一枪爆头，差点的直接被乱拳锤死，而且死得极为不体面，因为——  
“杜蔷薇你好歹给他们留条裤子啊！真是的，兽体本来就够丑的了，现在还光着屁股……”通讯里传来蕾娜的抱怨，大小姐她镇守甲板被辣得眼睛疼。  
“……抱歉，没有注意，”蔷薇闪身躲过偷袭过来的利刃，顺便开了虫洞送对方去芒砀山号找同伴汇合，这次没忘了给对方留块遮羞布，“这些饕餮装备有弑神武器，我解析了他们手里的枪，似乎拥有虚空打击能力，你们小心点，最好把赵信叫到甲板上。”  
蕾娜听到这些却乐坏了：“这么多好东西啊，饕餮挺有钱的嘛，你记得多收缴点一起带回来。”  
“……好。”  
蔷薇跳上一架攻击机，把上面的饕餮一脚踹进虫洞里，她故意炫耀般地踩着往前飞行的攻击机撞进饕餮的队伍中，饕餮们对她造成的骚乱早已恨得咬牙切齿，一时间集中火力只想搞死这个黑盔甲，然而吸引了半个战场仇恨的女战士双手边蓦地张开两个虫洞，像是两张巨口般将所有炮火一口吞下，饕餮尚未反应过来，便被扑面而来的星星火光扫中倒地———两扇虫门架起了通道，炮火越过中间的女战士，直冲自己的军队而去，饕餮复仇的子弹没能为主人手刃仇敌，却在自己人的身上燃烧炸裂，他们先前的攻击有多丧心病狂，四处响起的哀嚎声便有多响亮，来自冥河的军队霎时间人仰马翻、自乱阵脚，然后被虫洞兜头，捞虾似的大把大把往芒砀山号上丢，而在敌方甲板上等着他们的又是一轮新的收割——  
凉冰笑眯了眼，屏幕之上的蔷薇威风凛凛，如一道绯红的流星划穿宇宙，所过之处饕餮们哭爹喊娘没命逃窜，比见到了杀神还惊悚——毕竟比死更可怕的是只穿着一条裤衩被群殴至死。  
“语琴，你是这座大厅内最了解雄兵连的人，你猜猜看，这场仗多久能打完？”  
寡言的医疗人员诧异地抬起头，显然没想到这里会有自己的姓名，下一秒她就发现提出问题的人压根没在看她，而是依旧美滋滋地盯着屏幕，连手里的面都忘了啃。  
语琴面无表情：“我离开地球快两年了，只能以掌握的数据结合怜风过往的指挥作风来判断，他们应该会在两个小时内彻底结束战斗。”  
“一个小时，包括收尾时间。”女王缓缓摇起一根手指，骄傲地指着屏幕上半裸的饕餮士兵如雨般掉落的盛况，“——因为蔷薇在那里。”

一个小时后，凉冰接到了许久未曾响起的通讯，笑盈盈地走出了大厅。  
“你拿了我的面？”来讯者似乎是要兴师问罪。  
凉冰骨碌碌地转了转眼睛：“我那不也是怕你浪费嘛——就是咸了点，下次记得多煎个蛋。”  
“你——”那头的中士被气了个不轻，可惜她没看见恶魔女王艰难啃面坨的奇景，中士冷冰冰地质问，“你不是说不让人监视我了吗？”  
“没监视啊，你的私生活一秒都没让别人看，只有我偶尔看，”凉冰换上睡衣躺上柔软的大床，她看着空落落的枕边语气低落，“蔷薇，我想你了，你又不让我去梦里见你……”  
委屈的语气打得杜蔷薇措手不及，她还是处理不好自己和这个女人之间的关系，理智告诉她两人不该再见面，良心又在谴责她趴在对方怀中哭完就翻脸无情，她只能沉默几秒后生硬地移开话题：“残留下来的那几个天使说，是你发送了坐标把天刃七号暴露给了饕餮？”  
凉冰轻笑掩住了心底的落寞：“她们倒没太蠢，没错，这附近能轻易找出她们的只有我。”  
“为什么？”  
凉冰在对方的疑问句中挑眉：“蔷薇，我以为你应该清楚恶魔和天使是死敌。”  
但我也看到你在过去为同胞浴血奋战，你曾经将她们视若珍宝——蔷薇压紧下唇没有将话说出来，她撇开头：“那你为什么不来阻止我们得到天刃七号。”  
那边传来的回答轻轻柔柔的：“蔷薇，我只是和天使过不去，雄兵连的事恶魔暂时不会插手。”  
谁都知道莫甘娜心仪地球，将之视为第二个家园势在必得，能让她放着华夏这么大一片土地袖手旁观，这其中的原由不言而喻，蔷薇再次陷入了沉默。  
从前在凉冰的爱意前沉默是因为她不知如何回应，现在却是因为她的立场让她不能回应。  
暗通讯里明明没有多余的声音，但凉冰却仿佛听到细微的颤动在耳边响起，那是静逸无言的杜蔷薇隐忍的心跳。  
“我前天梦到你在洛兰德星球的那场战役了。”良久，通讯彼端平缓地低语道。  
这莫名的话题却让凉冰止不住地扬起了唇角：“洛兰德大捷，我喜欢的为数不多的天使时的记忆——如果不是凯莎后来把我的存在抹掉了，所有的天使都会念着它的名字长大。”  
“的确是场漂亮的胜仗，”蔷薇清咳了一声，凉冰完全能描绘得出对面正在不自在地移开眼睛，“特别是你鼓舞士气的方式。”  
“是啊，而你今天把它实践得青出于蓝。”她轻盈地笑了起来，眼睛弯成了月牙，仿佛又看到久到没人记得的从前——鬼哭狼嚎着的全裸男天使如雨般纷纷从天空坠落。


	21. Chapter 21

繁星降落篇Chapter 5   
萨尔萨是颗美丽又四季如春的小星球，当统治这里的男天使领主听闻那个杀人如麻还爱扒人裤子的女天使天启王杀到此处后，一张娇俏的小脸蛋吓得花容失色，没思索两秒就乖乖主动投降，让出城堡。  
凉冰踱步扫视书架上的藏书，它们的前主人显然只热衷于享乐，各种包装华丽内容空无一物的书本排列在雕纹精美的木柜间，装饰着贵族领主的脸面。  
“都特么是什么垃圾。”凉冰啪地一声合上一本通篇吹嘘男天使辉煌伟业的散文集，随手丢回书架，一个金发高束的身影出现在门边：“凉冰大人。”  
凉冰单手后撑，轻松地坐上桌面，威名在外的天启王长腿一抬，坐在别人的书桌上翘起了二郎腿：“怎么样啊？那位领主大人还喜欢我给他安排的新房间吗？”  
天使扬噗呲一下笑出声，养尊处优的男天使领主怎么可能受得了潮乎乎臭烘烘的地下监牢，那可是从前被他用来关不听话的农奴的地方——她和桌上坐着的人交换了一个心照不宣的眼神——凉冰大人不仅把人给送到了牢里，还把领主的弟弟也一并安排了进去，据传这对手足当年为了争夺继承权没少掐架，如今多年不睦的哥弟俩亲亲热热挤在一处，想必可以好好沟通一番感情了。  
“军队政务已经初步整理完毕，接下来还需要挑选合适的人手进行交接。”  
天使扬眼中的那位褐发少女听了只是无所谓地点点头，她伸了个懒腰，窗外的风和煦地吹了进来，拂动少女柔软的发丝，天启王懒洋洋侧看着窗外。  
“洛兰德之后这些男天使们认输得一个比一个快，啧，还以为多厉害呢，扒个裤子就吓成这样。”  
一只红雀停在了窗台上，歪着头看看少女，凉冰伸出手，这小东西就跃上了她的手指啾啾鸣叫，凉冰抚着它红色的小脑袋，望向窗外大片郁郁森森的丛林，高台之上能俯岚广阔的土地，而女天使升级后的基因能让凉冰轻易揭开地平线的面纱，对更深处的景色一览无余。  
“是颗美丽的星球，放在原先那些蠢货手里真是糟蹋了。”天启王收回对外探知的精神力，扬起指尖让小小的红雀飞回属于它的林间，她转头看向自己忠实的部下：“洛兰德这道坚固的防线一破，王城北部剩下的星域已经没什么能看的了，你这次去凯莎那边她是怎么说的，什么时候对怒海发起总攻？”  
天刃王凯莎和天启王凉冰是一对亲姐妹，在这场女天使对男天使发起的征讨中，这早已不是什么秘闻，然而她们一个起义于东南，一个发家于西北，在这漫长的宇宙征战中，两位主帅的旗帜只能遥遥相望，直到近来，南北战场被先后打穿，男天使大势已去，天刃与天启终于迎来即将汇师的时刻，而天使扬在未到萨尔萨前先出发去了一趟天刃大营，今日才归。  
“凯莎大人在等鹤熙大人的信号，鹤熙大人在天宫领域布置多年，待天基王的旗帜飘起时，三王的军队将共同扬羽怒海。”  
“鹤熙呀，她做事一向求稳，”凉冰仰头想了想就干脆地拍拍手跳下地面，“行吧，就按她们说的办，这仗打了万年多了，也不差再等几年，我们先去安排萨尔萨的驻军——诶，我姐姐还跟你说什么了吗，我这次让带去的礼物她喜欢吗？”裹着黑色披风的少女脚下一顿，从绒毛大领上回头。  
天使扬皱着眉：“凯莎大人挺喜欢的，她说洛兰德的甜瓜很有名，她早想尝一尝了。”  
凉冰整个人转了过来：“那你苦着个脸干嘛，又有谁给你气受了？”  
“还不是那个天使若宁，”天使扬咬牙切齿，“每次去她都阴阳怪气的，原本凯莎大人让我回来时带上几颗新找到的橡皮基因，我临走前问若宁要，她竟然说已经用完了！”  
凉冰挑眉：“然后呢，你就这么捏着鼻子回来了？”  
天使扬脸色不好看地点头：“橡皮基因少见是少见，论用场还不如火系基因，现在正是用人之际，我权衡之下认为犯不着为几颗没用的东西害凯莎大人与身边的亲信不和。”  
凉冰弯弯地眯起桃花眼，她重新坐上桌面，抱起双臂：“你瞧，若宁就是算准了你不会去找凯莎，这人一向有点小聪明，她是不是还说了我很多坏话啊——得了，你也不用吞吞吐吐的，我被她针对又不是一天两天了，你就说说这次她又说了什么呗。”  
天使扬憋了半天，无奈地说了句：“若宁说您在洛兰德扒男天使衣服的行为粗俗野蛮，害得…害得凯莎大人的名誉一同受损。”  
大约是想起了若宁那张趾高气扬的脸，天使扬眉头仿佛能夹死苍蝇，再配上一脸的酱色，挺秀美的天使面容让自己给祸害得硬是丑了三分，然而被骂的正主白眼一翻，理直气壮：“哪那么多哔哔，战术好用不就得了。”  
“您不生气？”天使扬哑火。  
凉冰无所谓地摆摆手：“骂我的人还嫌少啊，从打仗开始哪个男天使不骂我，他们还出书变着花地骂我呢，你信不信就这书房里就能找出好几本来，我要在意被骂，早几千年就气死了——反正以后有的是机会算账。”  
若不是有最后一句，天使扬差点就真的信了凉冰大人心胸宽广如海。  
凉冰琉璃色的眼睛转了转，忽然笑得不怀好意，她朝天使扬勾勾手：“这样，过两天你再去一趟天刃营，这次就送…送西瓜，跟我姐姐说萨尔萨盛产水果，以后一年四季的水果我全包了，记得，一定要当着若宁的面说，大声说。”  
天使扬面色古怪，凉冰瞧她不应声啧了一声：“听见了吗，这事你一定要给我办好，她若宁不就是自以为是凯莎最亲近的人，看不惯我这个半道蹦出来的妹妹吗？我偏要三天两头派人过去晃悠，膈应不死她。”  
这差事看来是躲不开了，天使扬只能叹着气抱怨罪魁祸首：“您与凯莎大人血脉相连，这是不争事实，若宁却非要与您一较长短，可真是没事找事。”  
凉冰没接话，书桌上的细口花瓶中插了一束绯红的蔷薇，凉冰抽出一枝放在指尖把玩，层层叠叠的花瓣随着她的手指悠然旋转：“扬，在你看来智慧生物是什么？”  
这问题答案过于宽广，凉冰没给扬沉吟的时间，转而又问：“你跟随我已经有八千年了吧，至今为止你是我最信赖的人，但我也无法保证，今后是否会出现这么一个人，让我对待她比对待你更加亲密，到那时你会怎么想？”  
天使扬脸色一变，她明白凉冰大人的意思了，凉冰大人是令她将自己代换进若宁的立场，扬很想大度地说自己不会介意，话没出口她就知道那是假的——她陪伴了凉冰大人将近万年的岁月，付出了无上的忠诚，再心胸宽阔也不会甘愿有人骤然超越了自己的地位。  
但她又皱了皱眉：“我不愿违心欺骗大人，但既然我效忠于您，便决不会伤害您在意的人，像若宁那样的诋毁我是不会做的。”  
绯红的花朵敲了敲扬的肩膀，凉冰有些好笑那张略带赌气的脸：“行了行了，不用这么严肃，我又不是在逼你表忠心——不过你看，智慧生物其实都免不了会有私心，你有，若宁有，我也有，甚至是凯莎，她也不可能完全避免，强者会谨慎驾驭私心，弱者嘛，就是若宁那样，活该她被气。”  
天使扬被最后一句逗笑了，凉冰却没打算放过若宁：“而且她还蠢，是，我是凯莎亲妹妹没错，但凯莎和我天天忙着打仗，上次面对面说话都是一千三百多年前的事了吧，她有这闲心拿我当靶子，还不如盯着那位经常和我姐姐见面的天基王...算了，鹤熙那脾气估计也懒得搭理她，我还是等着她自己在凯莎那边完蛋吧——怎么，你觉得她不会完蛋？”  
扬一脸迟疑，凉冰冲她挑了挑眉。  
扬这个人哪都好，就是太过死脑筋，且老好人，跟自己不对付且跟自己上司也不对付的人被咒了，换个人不说拍巴掌跟着老板一起祝她倒大霉，那也绝没有盼对方好的，但凉冰晓得自己的得力属下脑回路别致，她大概只会耿直地分析一下形势，得出“我们在想屁吃”的结论。  
少女外貌的天启王重重叹气，拿岁月赋予的智慧教育手下：“若宁对凯莎的忠诚谁也不会去质疑，但是扬，她能靠忠诚吃一辈子饭吗？若宁的私心继续膨胀早晚要出岔子，凯莎看在情分上能容忍她一次，又或许两次，等到次数多了呢？到那个时候，不用别人抢，凯莎会自动换掉她的位置。”凉冰换了个姿势，将右腿压在左腿上，“我呢，之所以愿意听凯莎的，并不是因为她是我姐姐，而是因为她是我们中间最能保持清醒的人，个人感情不会影响到她对正确的判断——扬，这是我认为的生命被赋予智慧后应该追寻的进化目标，美丽、强大、无所偏向，虽然我目前还做不到。”  
天使扬喉咙发干，她本能地不喜欢这样冷酷的真理：“您是说，有所偏爱是错误的吗？”  
红色的蔷薇犹在凉冰指间打转，凉冰把那抹艳色举在眼前端详：“算不上错误，可以当做是生命赋予的一点点软弱，即使是凯莎也会用她偏爱的花朵装饰房间，然而花朵也好，天使也好，任何生命总有消亡的一天，只有智慧能够超越一切恒久地存在。”  
“扬，等新的天使秩序建立后，我打算和鹤熙一起建立知识宝库，也许只有能真正完全抛开感情的运算才能更好地稳固凯莎的正义，男天使依靠基因统治天使星云，而我们女天使的秩序建立在智慧之上，必将更加强大而永恒。”  
天启王离开桌面，随手将手中蔷薇插在扬的胸甲之间，拐出了房门：“在它枯萎前替我照顾好它哦。”  
  
凉冰睁开双眼，紫色的圆床承托着恶魔女王妙曼的躯体，她好一会儿才反应过来自己身处何方，随即烦躁地揉着额角坐起，一定是受到蔷薇的影响，她竟然梦起了这些陈谷子烂芝麻的事情，梦里那个两句不离凯莎的自己，让她恨不得拿恶魔之爪速度锤醒。  
谁都有过年少傻逼的时候，恶魔女王只能如是安慰自己。   
“女王，该准备准备了，神权会议马上就要开始了，您让各方来宾都等着也不是回事不是。”黑风犹犹豫豫又磨磨唧唧地插进一道通讯。  
“知道了，马上就来！”女王今天的起床气尤其大，黑风噤若寒蝉，继而等着女王每日起床的常规操作。  
“今天雄兵连有什么新的动作吗？”  
“大的动作没有，他们都在忙着折腾三角体的事情还有那个新搞出来的乾坤，别的也就是黑甲战士们今天要接受统一体检，其他的就没了。”  
“体检？”凉冰化恶魔妆的手一顿，接着一声冷笑，“怜风那个老狐狸——帮我注意着点蔷薇，神权会议之后我要和她连线。”  
  
蔷薇面色涨红地回到宿舍，怜风首长并没有对她的体检结果多说什么，但明显上升的各项数据足以使蔷薇尴尬得只想原地打洞——无论是夺取天刃七号还是最近击退三角体的战役中，时空蔷薇皆大放异彩，发挥出远远超越了她原有的准三代神体应有的能力，作为雄兵连的首长，怜风有权利且有责任掌握战士们的最新数据。  
庆幸的是怜风贴心地没有追问蔷薇突破三代神体的原因，可惜的是蔷薇没有功夫领情，女战士目不旁视，假装镇定、头顶冒烟地逃回了宿舍。  
想死——这是蔷薇捂脸倒在床的第一个想法，虽然大家都或多或少猜到了她和凉冰的那点子破事，但真把证据光明正大地摆上台面，杜鸵鸟还是当场大破。  
既而又是苦闷，连最热衷八卦的蕾娜都假装没有看到那份报告，只因为杜蔷薇的处境着实令人同情——和她有一腿的竟然是那个莫甘娜，世上还能有比这更烂的瓜吗？  
她把脸埋进枕间想要重回鸵鸟的世界，但通讯偏偏不肯放过她，它锲而不舍地足足响了五分钟，杜中士只能愤然接通，怒视着屏幕上那张如花般娇俏的脸。  
凉冰夸张地叹了口气：“蔷薇，和我公开关系就那么让你丢脸吗？”  
“你又监视我！”蔷薇出离愤怒，忽地又转过弯来，不对，“——谁和你公开关系了！我们早就没关系了！”  
“那你干嘛抱着我的枕头。”凉冰努嘴。  
杜蔷薇腾地从床上坐起，唰地把怀里的枕头甩回凉冰的那张床上。  
恶魔女王遗憾地看着对方那张升起朝霞却又倔强死撑着的脸——真可爱，如果蔷薇听了她接下来的话后也依然如此可爱就好了。  
“蔷薇，我刚刚参加了神权会议——恶魔今后将是地球的最大控股人。”


	22. Chapter 22

繁星降落篇Chapter 6

蔷薇怔了怔，属于年轻女孩的神态从她脸上褪去，她无声地打量了会儿屏幕。  
“参与瓜分地球的势力还有哪些？”  
“我以为你会先声张地球的主权。”凉冰有些意外，蔷薇冷静得出乎她的意料。  
蔷薇扯了下嘴角，带些自嘲道：“以前的我可能会，现在，”她呵了一声摇摇头，“现在我看过你们男女天使那么多场战役，对你们这些神来说，掌控一颗星球的生死就跟玩儿一样，我们地球人有几斤几两我已经足够清楚了。”  
连三角体派出的几个前哨都能令雄兵疲于应对，蔷薇早已醒悟到地球至今尚未沦陷并不是因为他们这些超级战士们奋战有功，不过是因为这颗星球恰恰沦为了诸神战场，高等文明们分赃不均，才给了人类喘息的机会罢了。  
“你能学会开始用神的角度去看待问题，我…很欣慰。”凉冰只能点点头。  
蔷薇没接她的话，只是重新追问：“所以地球现在都在哪些神手上？”  
“烈阳文明的潘震本打算以蕾娜的名义争取30%的控股，冥河文明代表饕餮要求51%，但卡尔之前欠下了我一个承诺，最后他们只能退让去和烈阳争夺股权，所以现在地球70%的股权在恶魔手中，剩下的是冥河的，烈阳只拿到了一点点。”  
“堕落与死亡争夺地球，而阳光竟被排挤进角落中，这就是地球的现状。”蔷薇冷笑，说不出的心灰意懒。  
“蔷薇……”  
“凉冰，你…恶魔想要地球拥有什么样的未来？”蔷薇打断凉冰，她现在没有心情去听多余的，她已经知道无限寿命的神看重的是一个文明的未来，她只想搞清地球在恶魔手中将会被如何规划。  
然而凉冰却反问她：“蔷薇，你想要地球拥有什么样的未来？”  
想要什么样的未来？她想要地球曾经的样子，和平、安宁、没有外敌来犯，她想要她的父亲杜卡奥还活着，她想要许许多多的人还活着，她想要这些人一起能看到的未来，但这可能吗，不可能，她需要为地球寻找一个新的未来，她尚且描述不清的，只能用一个词来概括的。  
“我想要地球拥有一个美好的未来。”  
“这我可以给你。”  
“需要我付出什么吗？”  
“你知道我要的是什么。”  
“我是雄兵连的杜蔷薇。”  
“你是浩瀚宇宙的时空蔷薇。”  
蔷薇顿住，没见识过大海的人会满足于眼前的溪流，而她梦中看过天使星云的广袤无垠，深知赤乌星系无法阻拦自己探索的脚步，但——“那是很多年以后的事情。”  
凉冰的目光包含了整个星空的温柔：“我可以等。”  
她们都不再说话，沉默蒙蔽了空气，造出短暂的温馨假象，良久蔷薇牵动唇瓣：“如果你真能给我想要的地球的未来，到了那一天，我可以跟你走，在此之前你要听我的意见。”  
她直视凉冰的眼睛平静坦然，里面没有凉冰想要的东西，杜蔷薇是在和恶魔谈条件，而不是与凉冰。  
“好。”  
“那…就先这样。”蔷薇看见凉冰微微点头，她像是与一片沉静的湖对望，它的凝视眷恋而悠长，它拥有深不可测的耐心与包容，蔷薇只需伸出手便能得到。  
但她又怎么可以伸出手，蔷薇垂下了目光：“我并没有原谅你。”  
“……我知道。”  
眼前的屏幕黑了，凉冰对着它消失的地方发了一会儿呆，才把空落落的目光看向窗外，过大的窗把恶魔女王的身影勾勒得单薄落寞，直到阿托高大的影子落在桌面上，剑魔低声的请示才打破了这片寂静。  
“女王，您看…费雷泽的行程还需要准备吗？”  
“取消掉吧，华烨突然联系了我，冥河又那么轻易就让出地球的大半股权，你相信他们会为了一个承诺做出这么大的牺牲吗？”凉冰回头，神色少有的凝重起来，“卡尔曾经很看重地球，他突然放弃了，这里面肯定有问题。”  
她修长的指尖点着桌面：“我得守在这里，吩咐一下黑风他们，盯紧三角体，最近大概有大事要发生。”

在对待三角体的问题上，地球方内部产生了意见分歧，具体来说是军方和天使的看法不合，怜风主张与三角体进行和谈，而炙心强硬地拒绝向其他文明低头，他们在会议中争执不下。  
“三角体虽然不知为何因为孙悟空而暂时退去，但接下它们会采取什么行动我们也无法预测，对方和我们的意识形态相差过大，在取得足够多的资料之前，谋求和平相处是最好的选择。”  
怜风头疼地劝说着炙心，这些天使战士虽然对人类伸出了友好之手并和地球站上同一战线，但她们的性格实在是…说好听了叫做宁折不弯，更直白点就是头铁，千百年来她们挥着翅膀满宇宙执行审判，习惯了一套正义组合拳走天下，说不服就打服，凯莎还在时这方法没问题，现在凯莎都被自己亲妹坑成沫沫了，她们还这么头铁下去能行得通吗。  
“恕我直言，怜风将军，天使绝不会向邪恶势力妥协。”  
“也恕我直言，炙心女士，地球的外交方针不可能与天使一样。”  
蔷薇揉了揉额角，她已经坐在这里听了长达半个小时的争论，连一向待人温和的灵溪也铁了头摆明要硬刚，完全不顾自己才在对方手里吃过亏，这么吵下去不是办法，蔷薇抬手：“我插播一条消息，烈阳、饕餮和恶魔昨天刚召开了神权会议，现在地球70%的股权在恶魔手里。”  
怜风诧异于近期沉默寡言的蔷薇突然开口，葛小伦则一拍桌子怒发冲冠：“地球是属于地球人自己的！”  
“就是，他们说给分就分了，问过爷爷我了吗！”刘闯的大巴掌也落在桌面上。  
怜风示意两人安静，仔细看了看神色不动的女战士：“蔷薇，这是…莫甘娜告诉你的吗？”  
长久以来大家都对蔷薇和莫甘娜之间的关系避而不谈，从外界的角度来看这甚至是桩丑闻，虽然朝夕相处目睹过两人纠葛全程的战友们并不至于如此，但对于那位曾来小住了一个月的恶魔女王大家都心情复杂，更是为了照顾蔷薇的情绪一律佯装失忆，现在当事人自己主动提起，而且瞧着两人之间还有联系，众人的神色就很微妙。  
蔷薇既然选择了自爆，就并不在意旁人的目光：“是，她昨天联系了我。”  
“不是，蔷薇你这…”刘闯最为接受不能，怎么瞧着杜蔷薇浓眉大眼的，背地里却偷偷和敌军打电话呢？  
“你是在质疑我对祖国的忠诚吗？”蔷薇面无表情看了过去，刘闯不说话了。  
怜风将手交叉撑在下巴上：“蔷薇，莫甘娜有说将会对地球做出什么样的安排吗？”  
“具体的没说，她只是答应我会给地球一个美好的未来。”蔷薇垂目盯着自己手前的那片桌面。  
不出意料，众人炸了，葛小伦面前的桌子又遭遇猛击，他痛心疾首地锤着那片板子：“这，她说的话你也信吗？蔷薇，那是莫甘娜！我们在恶魔手里吃的亏还不够少吗？这…你…”  
蕾娜也在旁边不赞同地摇摇头。  
蔷薇眉头微蹙：“我没有要求你们相信莫甘娜，我只是想让大家看到一点，三角体一出现，诸神就忙着瓜分地球，这些事之间一定有联系，地球所能了解到的消息实在太少了，我们就像盲人一样站在这个宇宙中，在对待三角体的事情上，地球应该更加慎重，我认为可以考虑寻求多方合作。”  
“你是说…”怜风迟疑道，“与恶魔建立合作关系？”  
“我反对，”炙心立刻站起，“天使与恶魔势不两立，我们宁肯和三角体尝试和谈，也绝不容许与莫甘娜做交易，如果地球要纵容邪恶蔓延，请恕我们天使无法继续与人类站在一起，”她笔直站立，目光冷肃地看着蔷薇，“也请各位谨记你们所在的是天刃七号，请不要用堕落来玷污它。”  
“好了好了，”葛小伦连忙打圆场，“蔷薇她肯定没有恶意，大家都别激动，别激动。”  
何蔚蓝绷着脸：“和恶魔合作这件事不可能。”  
赵信抱臂：“肯定不行，恶魔把地球祸害成这样，现在去和他们讲和？反正我是忍不下这口气。”  
瑞萌萌恩了一声，孙悟空呲着猴脸，剩下没说话的也都是一个态度，很显然，蔷薇的提议被否决了。  
蔷薇深吸了一口气，最终没有再说话。  
“诶等下，那几个神啊啥的就这么把地球给咔咔分了，都没人说点反对意见，我们不得整个保卫主权的计划啥的？”刘闯还没放下这个岔。  
怜风、蕾娜都没有接话，拥有高等思维的她们明白诸神分的是什么，当然也就明白这件事上地球连提出反对意见的资格也没有，蕾娜甚至有点尴尬，毕竟参与分赃的还有她家。  
天使倒是有资格反对，炙心皱紧眉心：“有我们天使在，莫甘娜的阴谋就不会得逞。”  
气氛有些沉重，怜风适时开口：“回到三角体的问题上吧，蔷薇说的有一点是正确的，我们能获取到的消息实在太少，关于三角体的资料，蔷薇，你有没有从…那里知道些什么？”  
蔷薇淡淡摇头：“我没有问。”  
“小伦呢？你们制造的乾坤有没有取得进展？”怜风转头，葛小伦为难地挠首：“我们倒是拿海豚做了一下进化模拟，发现它们的进化方式和我们不同，海豚舍弃了寻求外界工具专注于开发大脑，它们，呃…它们只需要6000年就能出现智慧爆炸，脑部开发率超越天使，剩下来的乾坤就算不出来了。”  
此话一出，众人惊叹，三角体的进化速度之快震撼了所有人，而在场的天使脸色则是更加凝重，拥有10万年文明历史的她们比其他人更能清晰认识到，海豚只需花6000年便能进化到天使的程度，这意味着什么，宇宙诞生了137亿年，天使的10万年与神河的20万年在悠长的宇宙长河中稚嫩得宛如一个初生的婴儿，那么那些先贤们呢，那些早已存在的高等文明去了哪里，为何已知宇宙探测不到他们存在的痕迹。  
所有的天使都不约而同感到了一种战栗，此时此刻她们同时看见了一种存在，它一般被叫做——  
“终极恐惧。”蔷薇顶着炙心不友好的目光缓缓开口，她忽然觉得好笑，“也就是说终极恐惧其实并不是没可能存在的，可你们却把它称之为谬论，一路赶尽杀绝。”  
任何天使都无法容忍这样的冒犯：“注意你的言辞，蔷薇中士，你是在质疑天使的正义秩序，为莫甘娜抱不平吗？”  
蔷薇认真、认真地看着这些天使，她可能第一次看清了这些美丽与智慧化身的生物：“我不想替谁说话，但我却对你们为了所谓的坚守信念，就无视摆在面前事实的行为感到无法认同。”  
凯莎拥有知识宝库，凉冰曾说过要为她建立的那个知识宝库，蔷薇不相信连乾坤短短几天就能计算出的结果，知识宝库做不到，但凯莎却说，没有虚空，不要相信虚空——究竟天使与恶魔长达万年的战争到底是为了什么呢——蔷薇在索然之中看到了一束火焰。  
“什么叫事实，这仅仅是一个推演，由此就来证明终极恐惧是存在的，才是极其荒唐且不负责任的行为！”  
“那你又能彻底否认它吗？”火在燎原，蔷薇冷静的嗓音酝酿起风暴，“你们一边宣称虚空不存在，一边又悄悄用它武装了自己，究竟演算的结果可能性有多大，天使大概比谁都清楚。”  
剑拔弩张的气氛吓到了众人，炙心将双手压在桌面，俯身前倾：“你知道你现在说的话简直和莫甘娜一个论调吗？怎么，是不是下一步你就要认同自由与堕落了！”  
“去他的堕落自由！”劝架的葛小伦被蔷薇一把推开，“我是一名华夏战士，心中的理念只有保家卫国，如今是，今后也是。在我看来，莫甘娜不可信，你们天使也同样！”  
她大步离席，将愚昧与荒谬甩在身后：“莫甘娜只有一句话没说错，你们天使，果然虚伪。”  
烈火袭卷的焦土，有光迎着风雨破土而出。


End file.
